Aunque no lo merezca Ámame
by Serenithy 31
Summary: Haruka Tenoh esconde un secreto, tras un incidente catastrófico, se verá forzada a vivir una nueva vida. Por que no todo es lo que parece, a veces solo el corazón es capaz de ver más allá de la realidad. Capitulo 12 actualizado.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola Feliz navidad primeramente, debo decir que esta es mi primera historia de Haruka y Michiru, espero sea de su un (AU) universo alterno.  
><em>

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de __Naoko Takeuchi__, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo y de ante mano gracias por leer._

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

_**Existen secretos tan grandes que queman paulatinamente tu pecho al tratar de ocultarlos, son como el fuego ardiente dispuestos a acabar con todo lo que te rodea, y lo peor es que nadie esta excepto de ello, pues todos en esta vida tenemos secretos… **_

_Alguien se esta volviendo poeta_ añadió rápidamente un chico pelinegro al notar una enmarañada cabellera rubia moverse entre las sabanas blancas.

_Nuestra niña esta creciendo Darien_ respondió el chico rubio de hermosos ojos que caminaba por toda la habitación al tiempo que trataba de organizar un poco el lugar.

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, con pesadez, la luz del sol se reflejaba en las cortinas y la habitación parecía ser mucho mas iluminada, se fregó los ojos un par de veces tratando de despertarse verdaderamente y un grito se escapo de su boca al escuchar a su amigo leer en voz alta sus anécdotas mas profundas escritas como toda chica en un diario. _

_¡pero que demo...!

_Hey que vocabulario es ese para una señorita tan guapa_ le regaño Andrew coquetamente guiñándole un ojo. Buenos días preciosa, vístete el día esta hermoso, y tu desayuno esta listo.

_¿Me pueden explicar que hacen aquí?_ pregunto la chica exasperada saliendo de su cama rápidamente para despojar su diario de las perversas manos de su amigo pelinegro.

_Vivimos en el edificio_ le recordó Andrew con una sonrisa divertida.

_Ya lo sé genio, me refiero a mi habitación, mi departamento.

_Ah… ¿tu padre no te dijo?_ rió nuevamente con esa risita pegajosa que solo él tenia_ Ruka somos tus nuevos tutores.

_Estas de broma, imposible… ¿ustedes dos? ¿mis tutores?_ pregunto alarmada.

_Si, tu padre considera que dos personas tan agradables y calificadas como nosotros seremos el ejemplo a seguir perfecto para una chica tan problemática como tú_ respondió Darien seriamente.

_¿Calificadas?_ la rubia estallo en carcajadas sonoras. Si son los chicos más egocéntricos, fiesteros y mujeriegos que conozco.

_Oye… te falto súper guapos_ añadió Andrew fingiendo enojo.

_La verdad es Haruka, que tu padre esta preocupado después de todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado y no es para menos_ apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia_ puede que seamos un poco divertidos noche a noche, pero recuerda que Drew y yo tenemos los mejores promedios de la universidad, y no habrá dos personas que te cuiden y te protejan mas que nosotros_ termino de decir Darien.

_¿a si que serán mis nuevos niñeros? ¡fabuloso! bufo por lo bajo la rubia.

_Haruka, solo nos aseguraremos que estés bien y que no te metas en problemas, a menos que sea con nosotros dos_ intervino Drew al ver la negativa de la rubia, quien no se mostraba nada contenta al saber que sus dos mejores amigos serian sus tutores.

_Tendrás un nuevo año para enmendar todo, para disfrutar con nuevas personas. ¿Qué acaso no te alegra?

_Si, Darien no sabes cuanto _dijo con una mueca de fastidio dibujada en su rostro. Ansió pasar un año entero en un colegio para niñitos ricos y mimados_ ¡que felicidad! ¡ que suertuda soy! Agrego con sarcasmo. Me deleita saber que dejaré las pistas, que no podré correr para hacer amiguitos nuevos.

_No digas eso, si quieres podrás tener una vida nueva. ¿Qué tal si este año eres una chica guapísima en busca de su príncipe azul?

_Claro, y echar por tierra toda la mentira de Haruka Tenoh el gran piloto joven, el conquistador. Ahórrate ese tipo de ideas Andrew.

_Sabes que vístete, se hace tarde_ le pidió amablemente Darien. Ya veremos como seguimos manteniendo esa mentira otro año más.

_Como una niña malcriada termino de salir a regañadientes de la cama, se ducho y se coloco su pantalón a cuadros. _

_Tomo un poco de venda y lo utilizo para cubrir sus pechos como era costumbre desde hace algunos años atrás, al terminar se coloco la camisa blanca y una corbata a juego de cuadros parte del uniforme así como también un bléiser vinotinto. _

_¿Seguirás haciendo eso por toda tu vida? ¿vendándote?

_Ella río, acaso no querías tener un hijo. ¡felicitaciones! Lo has ganado.

_Hay otras maneras de competir, otros deportes, Haruka.

_Nadie me tomará en serio, ningún hombre competiría conmigo sabiendo que soy mujer_ su enojo se hizo presente en su rostro, estaba dolida, ni siquiera aquel hombre entendía lo mucho que deseaba ser piloto. Así que si, señor Tenoh, seguiré haciendo lo posible por ser un chico si con eso puedo correr_ respondió azotando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

_Suspiro y volvió a la realidad, de vez en cuando esos recuerdos invadían su mente y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a un ritmo lento, tristeza se decía a si misma al tratar de identificar lo que sentía. _

_Se observo al espejo, lucia fantástica. La mentira continuaba, seguía siendo el guapo joven del automovilismo, el piloto por el cual todas suspiraban, la envidia de otros pilotos, y en el fondo la hermosa chica aturdida por todo. _

_Salió del departamento junto a sus dos amigos, ambos le sonrieron en señal de apoyo, y ella solo asintió dando a entender que estaba bien. Subió al auto sin decir una palabra, su mente estaba en otro sitio, en otro momento. _

_El primer día es el más importante recuérdalo.

_Lo haré_ dijo ella.

_Prométeme que te portarás bien, y que tendrás muchos amigos y amigas.

_Esta bien_ aseguro la rubia con una sonrisa tomando su mano.

_Haruka…

_¿si?

_No me olvides, por favor_ pidió.

_Nunca, ni en mil años.

_¿En serio?

_Eres la chica de mi vida, te amo_ se acercó y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, tú y yo tenemos un vínculo que nadie podrá romper jamás.

_Lo sé, solo quería estar segura_ sonrió.

_El viento seguía ondeando sobre su cabello, el trayecto se hacia corto, el camino estaba llegando a su fin y ella se acercaba a su destino._

_Ya déjalo Haruka, no puedes estar enojada por siempre.

_Por favor di algo para que Andrew este tranquilo, o no me dejará en paz en todo el día_ pidió Darien con cara de puchero.

_Estamos bien, entiendo que me quieran ayudar.

_Bien, mucho mejor guapa_ recuerda que si te aburres o algún idiota te molesta en clase, no dudes en llamar, correré al rescate y lo matare a golpes. O te animaré un rato_ coqueteo el rubio.

_Drew…le llamo el pelinegro.

_Si, ya lo sé. Es broma Ruka. Solo tengo una demanda antes que entres al colegio.

_Tu dirás…

_Nada de conquistar chicas feas, ah_ estaré pendiente de eso. Ella rió, como es que ese par podía ser tan divertido y tierno a la vez. Sinceramente los quería bastante, eran sus amigos, su familia, sus hermanos.

_Hasta luego par de feos_ se despidió bajando del auto.

_No mates a nadie.

_Consigue muchos números de chicas hermosas, para que salgamos este fin.

_Lo haré.

_Colegio Infinito leyó en el letrero que se situaba en la entrada, siguió las indicaciones de una profesora que hablaba a mas no poder al darle la Bienvenida, parecía poseída por una de esas fanáticas locas, ya que le preguntaba cosas de su vida personal, hasta si tenia novia. Otra mujer que me ama, ¡ que bien! Por lo menos si me meto en problemas, ella me ayudará pensó la rubia y asintió a todo lo que aquella mujer de cabellos castaños le decía. _

_Las primeras clases fueron algo aburridas, llena de incomodas miradas por parte de los chicos, y risas coquetas de chicas que la miraban con amor. Ya se había corrido el rumor de que el popular chico era el nuevo estudiante del colegio, por lo que los chismes de pasillo no paraban._

_Camino un largo rato durante el receso, no sin antes disfrutar de una rica merienda preparada por sus nuevos tutores, suspiro al darse cuenta de su nueva vida en ese inmenso colegio._

_Llego al área de las piscinas, cuando aquella imagen se poso en su mirada, su corazón latió fuertemente sin saber por que, y siguió inmutada vislumbrado a la chica que nadaba aferrándose al agua con movimientos sincronizados, hermosa se dijo a si misma._

_¿Disfrutas del espectáculo?_ pregunto saliendo poco a poco del agua, a una lentitud que Haruka creyó desesperante, la imagen de la chica de cabellos aguamarina deleitaba sus ojos, era hermosa, toda una sirena si quería citar a algún bello ángel mitológico, sus curvas, sus piernas, su rostro todo era absolutamente perfecto.

_Y ella lo sabía, Michiru Kaio sabía el sentimiento de deseo que provocaba en todos los chicos de la escuela, bastaba con sonreír para tenerlos a sus pies implorando por una oportunidad, por una mísera palabra suya y eso era algo deprimente a su parecer. _

_La verdad es que sí_ respondió con confianza sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Rápidamente tomo una de las toallas blancas que se encontraban a su lado para envolver a la chica en ella. Ella sonrío agradecida y se alejo un poco del chico, esta vez sería su oportunidad de apreciarlo por completo. Se trataba de un rubio alto, delgado con facciones finas y ojos verdes penetrantes. Su corazón dio un brinco al constatar que aún la devoraba con la mirada.

_No es para menos, todo chico que estudia aquí muere por mí. No creía que fueras la excepción Haruka Tenoh.

_No sabia que tenia admiradoras tan guapas_ comento pícaramente mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello rubio y lo despeinaba un poco, gesto que solía derretir a cualquiera más no a ella, quien parecía inmutable a su actitud de coqueteo.

_No te confundas_ sonrío la chica_ no soy una de tus seguidoras, solo estoy al tanto de que eres nuevo en el colegio gracias a los rumores.

_Rompes mi corazón_ dijo haciendo una mueca con sus manos. Pero eso puede cambiar, solo basta con que salgas conmigo para que te des cuenta que querrías seguirme el resto de tu vida_ susurro a su oído con su voz aterciopelada.

_Por supuesto_ acoto riendo_ estoy cayendo bajo el embrujo de tus palabras Tenoh. Tal vez cuando dejes de ser un tonto, podamos salir, pero esta claro que aún no maduras.

_Eres ruda. ¿todo un reto?_ la miro_ así me encantas_ sonrió coquetamente. En tus manos estoy seguro que maduraría bastante rápido_ le guiño un ojo pícaramente.

_Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre atontado_ le espeto riendo.

_Pero esta claro que mis palabras te han caído en gracia, así que mis técnicas han funcionado_ agrego con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

_Quisieras tú_ sonrió con arrogancia dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia los vestidores.

_Espera_ la tomo de la muñeca_ de verdad me gustaría llegar a conocerte_ la miraba profundamente tanto que sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba cuando los ojos verdes del chico se posaron en ella_ Para que me recuerdes y pienses en mí_ termino de decir al mover una de sus manos y sacar una rosa roja.

_Es preciosa. Gracias.

_No tanto como tu pensó Haruka pero se inmuto a decir algo, el aroma de la chica penetraba en su piel, jazmín, ese olor a flores le transmitía mucha seguridad._

_De nada sirena, para que estés consiente de que no soy solo apuesto y perfecto, también soy mágico. Ella rió.

_¿Me dirás tu nombre?_ pregunto. Aún sostenía la muñeca de la chica, y una especie de calor recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez.

_Se llama déjala en paz y márchate o te golpearé_ espeto una voz ruda a sus espaldas.

_No tuvo más remedio que voltearse para encontrarse con el chico pelinegro de aspecto tosco quien lo miraba lleno de odio._

_Se que eres nuevo niñito rubio, pero aquí las reglas las pongo yo. Y ella es intocable, así que olvídala y lárgate, antes que tu rostro de niño rico quedé arruinado_ amenazó el pelinegro.

_No tengo por que hacerte caso, si ella no se queja de mi presencia. No vendrá un bruto como tú a decirme que me aleje de ella.

_Cuidado con tus palabras_ le advirtió_ no querrás que sean las últimas.

_A mi no me amenaces_ le espeto rudamente el rubio_ no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

_Vaya, vaya, ¡que tenemos aquí! ¿Un valiente o un tonto?.

_Solo alguien que no se deja pisotear por tipos como tú_ respondió enojado.

_Ya basta_ la voz de la chica de cabellos agua marina resonó en el ambiente_ Haruka por favor vete_ le pidió_ nadie quiere problemas el primer día de clases.

_Bien, solo por que me lo pides tú Sirena.

_Camino sin dejar de mirar la escena que se presentaba a sus espaldas, cuando fue interceptado por varios chicos._

_Hola_ saludo amablemente un chico pelinegro de contextura menudo y bastante alto. Mi nombre es Seiya. Las personas famosas deben estar juntos ¿no crees?

_Si eso quieres creer, créelo_ agrego en un tono arisco, aun seguía molesto por el incidente anterior.

_Mala idea, fijarte en la novia del jefe, a menos que quieras que te muelan a golpes_ añadió un chico igual de alto de blancos cabellos.

_Él es Yaten, y yo soy Taiki_ se presento un chico de cabellos marrones que aparecía de la nada.

_Somos los Three Lights…

_Estoy impresionado, quieren un aplauso o un grito de euforia.

_Solo queremos ser tus amigos, no te enfades rubio_ comento sinceramente Taiki.

_Bien.

_Chico de pocas palabras, ah, y eso que todas las revistas dicen que eres un fantástico conversador.

_Lo siento, ese tipo me ha sacado de mis casillas es todo_ se disculpo el rubio. Por cierto mi nombre es

_Haruka Tenoh_ dijeron los tres chicos al unisonido. Eres lo suficientemente famoso para que todos aquí hablen de ti, me sorprende que las chicas no se tiren sobre ti.

_Espero que eso siga así, digamos que quiero pasar desapercibido por un tiempo.

_Te entendemos, tranquilo socio, te ayudaremos a ser común y corriente aquí_ sonrió el pelinegro amablemente.

_Gracias, en serio.

_No las des aún, no sin antes tener claro que esa chica significa peligro, problemas y corazones rotos_ le espeto Yaten con dureza.

_Nunca me ha gustado que me digan lo que debo hacer.

_No lo hacemos, es solo un pequeño consejo Tenoh, nadie sale con ella sin desear estar muerto al final del día.

_Ya veremos si al final del día ese es mi deseo_ sonrió el rubio. No había nada que considerara imposible y menos si se trataba de una chica guapa.

_Ya vamos a clases Tenoh.

_Tomando como referencia la majestuosa obra de Homero, La Ilíada, les pregunto a ustedes jóvenes vale la pena luchar por una mujer, reconociendo que ella fue la causante de tal desgracia, la guerra de Troya, pregunto la joven profesora a sus estudiantes. _

_El silencio reinaba en la clase de historia, hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a cuatro caballeros cuya respiración cesaba producto del cansancio al correr evitando el llegar tarde. Cosa que no habían logrado._

_¿y bien cual es su nueva excusa señores?

_Lo lamento ha sido culpa mía profesora, me he perdido y amablemente los chicos me han ayudado a llegar a clases, no volverá a suceder_ sonrió coquetamente el rubio.

_Esta todo bien, por favor tomen asiento. A cualquiera puede sucederle en su primer día.

_Gracias, y me tomo la molestia de interrumpirla para responder su pregunta, lucharía hasta que mi corazón dejará de latir por una mujer si es tan hermosa como usted, sin importarme que ocasionara guerra alguna.

_Que amable señor Tenoh, por favor siéntese junto a la señorita Kaio_ señalo la profesora Mónica con una sonrisa.

_Kaio, saludo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

_¿Seduces a todas o solo a profesoras y a mí?

_No te enojes preciosa, necesitaba zafar de problemas, tu misma dijiste que no quería problemas un día como hoy, y tienes razón.

_No sé como haces para que todas babeen por ti, incluida la profesora Mónica que es una docente completamente responsable y sensata.

_Fácil, el encanto Tenoh, respondió él, ella evito rodar los ojos, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue sonreír.

_¿Pondrás atención a la clase?, pregunto por lo bajo.

_¿Que te parece si te observo a ti?, y tu miras lo que quieres.

_Eres un atontado.

_Y tu una chica muy guapa_ susurro a su odio.

_¿dejaras de molestarme?

_Por supuesto, si sales conmigo.

_No lo creo_ respondió ella.

_Entonces acostúmbrate, a verme cerca de ti_ agrego él con una sonrisa traviesa.

_45 minutos exactos, observando sus hermosos ojos azules, detallando sus delgadas líneas faciales, y la caída de su cabello sutilmente sobre sus hombros en perfecta armonía con el viento suave que se colaba en el aula de clases._

_Vaya que esa chica la había impresionado y eso no sucedía nunca. _

_Te regalare una foto para que dejes de mirarme así.

_¿no te gusta?

_No, es incómodo_ aclaro ella. Gracias a Dios, la hora de la clase termino y tendré el placer de ya no verte más por el resto del día de hoy.

_Lo dudo, sé que estarás ansiosa por ver este hermoso rostro, tranquila sirena_ estaré en tus sueños.

_Querrás decir en mis pesadillas, y no te engañes Tenoh, tú y yo no es algo que vaya a funcionar.

_Lo que digas sirena, nos vemos.

_Vio como se perdía a través de la multitud de estudiantes, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, Adiós Tenoh, se despidió. _

_**Y son esos secretos por lo que luchamos, morimos o vivimos…**_

_Verifico el reloj, la hora era la justa, sentía su cuerpo pesado, y esa sensación de angustia se apoderaba de su pecho. Abrió la puerta, la habitación era tal cual era como la recordaba, rosa tapizada con corazones de colores. El mismo hospital, la misma habitación y la misma persona acostada en aquella cama que parecía ser inmensa para alguien tan pequeño. _

_Se acerco a la cama, se sentó en la orilla de esta y sonrió al notar la mirada fija de la pequeña sobre ella. Una mascarilla se posaba sobre su rostro permitiendo que pudiera respirar mejor. _

_Has venido, Haruka_ dijo emocionada, las lagrimas se escapan de sus ojitos claros.

_Te dije que no te olvidaría. Eres la chica de mi vida.

_Gracias_ sonrió_ Eres la mejor hermana del mundo. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

_Genial, soy amiga de los Three Lights ¿Qué te parece?

_Increíble, son muy guapos, tienes que pedirle sus autógrafos.

_No, tu misma lo harás cuando mejores. Por que estoy segura que falta poco para ello. La niña sonrió.

_Ahora en que quede la última vez… pensó… ah si_ vamos recuéstate Hotaru… hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano….

**Continuará… **

Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.

Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capitulo, me gusto mucho a la hora de escribir.

Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no. Actualizo según comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, queridos lectores, Feliz navidad otra vez. Este capitulo es un poco más largo que el primero. Agradezco muchísimo a quienes comentaron, me animaron a seguir, gracias por sus palabras. Este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes. Besos. _

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo y de ante mano gracias por leer._

**Capitulo 1: él único para ti.**

_Querida Setsuna:_

_Me alegra saber que estas bien, ¿cuando volverás ?no quiero sonar desesperada pero la casa parece muy grande sin ti, papá últimamente viaja de un lado a otro, y como sabrás hablar con la abuela no es de mucha ayuda, ya está un poco sorda así que no responde muy bien a lo que le digo ,he escuchado criticas magnificas sobre tu trabajo y me siento orgullosa al decir que soy tu sobrina, que tengo la tía más genial del mundo, la mejor escritora y aventurera sin lugar a dudas._

_Las clases han comenzado lentamente, todo parece ser lo mismo, ya sabes los mismos profesores, la misma cárcel (es decir colegio), y las mismas personas adulando todo lo que hago, salvo mis amigas por supuesto. Espero que este año sea mejor que los anteriores. _

_Te cuento que he estado tocando mucho, esa pieza que me enseñaste siendo aún muy pequeña. Me recuerda mi infancia, y la alegría de tener a mi madre entre mis brazos, como su perfume me transportaba a otros sitios. He recordado como solía querer una sirena para estar siempre en el mar, en donde la brisa rozará mi cabello y el sol calentará mi piel al tocarla. Lo extraño del asunto es que un chico cuyo nombre no es resaltante en este momento me ha dicho así, suena tonto lo sé pero me pareció divertido para contar. _

_En fin, espero con ansías tu regreso. No olvides divertirte mucho. _

_Te quiere Michiru. _

_Posdata: Envíame tu último libro, aun no ha llegado aquí, y tengo muchas ganas de leer que pasará con esa chica, suena interesante. _

_Dio una vista rápida a la carta depositándola en un sobre blanco, coloco el remitente, y la llevo al buzón. Se sentó en el sillón, en frente del piano color caoba que resaltaba en la habitación, sabía que algo se avecinaba, su corazón se acelero trayendo consigo un recuerdo fugaz._

_Espera_ la tomo de la muñeca_ de verdad me gustaría llegar a conocerte_ la miraba profundamente tanto que sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba cuando los ojos verdes del chico se posaron en ella_ Para que me recuerdes y pienses en mí_ termino de decir al mover una de sus manos y sacar una rosa roja.

_Es preciosa. Gracias.

_De nada sirena, para que estés consiente de que no soy solo apuesto y perfecto, también soy mágico.

_Haruka Tenoh, susurro contra el viento, no sé que tienes que me dejas sin respiración._

_¿Quién te deja sin respiración?_ pregunto entrando al gran salón una señora de mediana edad, de cabellos blancos con algunas tonalidades grises mientras una sonrisa ocupaba sus labios. Caminaba a paso lento con la ayuda de un pequeño bastón.

_Abuela_ respondió la chica sorprendida ante su llegada_ nadie_ rio haciéndose la desentendida_ seguro has escuchado mal_ le expreso con una sonrisa tímida.

_De eso nada pequeña, mi audición esta en perfectas condiciones querida.

_Claro solo cuando te conviene_ añadió muy bajito.

_Ya es hora de dormir, mañana tienes que ir a clases_ le espeto seriamente por un momento para luego agregar_ ese chico debe ser especial si te quita la respiración_ antes de salir nuevamente del salón. Y es que ella era así, una mujer irremediablemente divertida aunque de costumbre y buenos modales. Mihciru sonrío y siguió sus indicaciones para irse a la cama.

_El nuevo día había llegado y con el las responsabilidades de nuevos proyectos y la planeación de estrategias de estudio para obtener calificaciones perfectas. Las primeras clases habían finalizado y para su suerte no tuvo que aguantar la presencia de Tenoh en sus materias favoritas. _

_Creo que podríamos estudiar Historia tres veces a la semana, con la interpretación de varios autores para una mejor comprensión de los hechos_ comento como una entendida en el tema una chica de cabello corto y azul, de bonito cuerpo, inteligente, llamada Amy.

_Tanto tiempo_ gritaron al únisonido dos chicas rubias de estatura mediana y de menor edad, Serena y Mina.

_Ya basta chicas, que no saben que para ser cultas debemos leer mucho_ Intervino una hermosa castaña, de estatura bastante alta.

_Lita tiene razón justifico_ Amy al hablar nuevamente.

_Además así muchos chicos guapos se fijaran en nosotros_ término de decir Lita ganándose la risa de todos en el grupo.

_Sobre todo de Tenoh, que esta como quiere_ comento Mina pícaramente, ¿han visto su cuerpazo?

_Levanto su vista, que hasta el momento había permanecido en sus libros para detallar con atención las reacciones de sus amigas ante el nuevo estudiante. _

_Si, me recuerda a un chico que me rompió el corazón_ añadió la castaña suspirando cada dos por tres.

_Es guapísimo_ rio Serena.

_Y parece ser muy culto_ aclaro Amy sonrojándose notablemente.

_Vaya suspiro Michiru, debía reconocer el talento natural que poseía el rubio para enamorar a cualquiera incluyendo sus amigas quien aún sin conocerlo ya babeaban por él._

_¿y tu Michiru?, ¿piensas que es Guapo?_ pregunto con una mirada acusadora Mina, a quien nada se le escapaba. Ella rió.

_Michiru tiene novio, no es una opción que pueda considerar_ acoto Amy.

_Pero ni que estuviera ciega ¿verdad?_ Haruka esta guapísimo ¿no te parece Michiru?_ pregunto esta vez Lita con insistencia lo que ocasiono que la chica se sintiera molesta ante la nueva actitud de sus amigas, empecinadas en alabar al rubio.

_Si, algo_ susurro ella.

_Yo diría que mucho_ su voz resonó en sus oídos haciendo eco, su sonrisa se esfumo y su mirada se posó en el rubio alto quien sonreía coquetamente a sus amigas.

_Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión señor me alabo a mi mismo_ le espeto duramente.

_No le hagas caso Haruka, por favor siéntate y danos tu opinión acerca de lo que quieras_ le pidió Mina halándolo por la camisa entre sonrisas.

_Hemos escuchado hablar maravillas sobre ti, y estamos encantadas con tu presencia_ seguía hablando Mina sin parar. La chica de cabellos aguamarina se pregunto si su amiga podía llegar a ser más coqueta que en ese preciso instante, más no encontró respuesta.

_¡Mina!_ le regaño Amy. ¡Que modales son esos!, es un placer Haruka, mi nombre es Amy, y ellas son mis amigas, Lita, Serena, Mina y por supuesto Michiru a quien ya conoces_ explico la peli azul señalando a cada una de sus compañeras.

_El gusto es mío Hermosas_ respondió coquetamente guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

_La platica transcurrió entre metidas de pata de Mina gracias a sus comentarios picaros, y miradas como quien no quiere la cosa por parte de Michiru. _

__¿_Tienes muchas citas?_ esta vez fue el turno de Lita de preguntar.

__Si_ respondió él._

_¿Con que frecuencia?_ pregunto Mina intrigada, de repente todas lo miraron expectantes a su respuesta, sobre todo la chica de cabellos aguamarina, quien dejó de leer su revista de música para fijar su mirada discretamente en él. Él rió.

_ de lunes a domingo_ fue su respuesta.

_Ah_ la pobre rubia casi se atraganta, estaba completamente roja, mientras el rubio solo reía.

_Bueno una vez a la semana pero todo corrido._ rio Mina exageradamente al estar bien.

_Siguieron platicando, por su parte Serena se excuso diciendo que necesitaba practicar sus lanzamientos de básquet para la próxima clase de deporte, por que si no, no aprobaría. _

_Por unos segundos la contemplo en silencio, aquella rubia de ojos claros le recordaba mucho a su hermanita, tenia la misma ternura que ella y era tan o más inocente que Hotaru. Sonrió al verla fallar cada lanzamiento que hacía, ya que sus gestos eran completamente exagerados y divertidos. Se acerco a ella a paso lento. _

_¿problemas princesita?_ pregunto divertido.

_Yo… es que… soy pésima para esto_ artículo a la final.

_No digas eso, te he observado bombón, sonrío nuevamente haciendo sonrojar notablemente a la chica_ solo tienes que cambiar el ángulo de tu cuerpo, para que se alinee al del aro y sujetar mejor el balón. Serena Sonrió, al parecer ese nuevo chico no era tan presumido como todos decían, era realmente amable.

_Ven, déjame enseñarte_ susurró a su oído al colocarse tras la chica y sujetar suavemente su cintura, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el resto de las chicas quienes miraban la situación con emoción.

_Daba la impresión de estar atenta a lo que Lita le contaba sobre aquel chico que desgraciadamente había roto su corazón, pero sólo escuchaba algunas cosas, su atención estaba en la imagen que se planteaba al fondo, su amiga sonreía sin parar ante las ´´técnicas`` básicas de Haruka para ayudarla, se notaba muy cómoda entre los brazos del rubio._

_Si encestas tres lanzamientos seguidos, te invito un helado_ grito el rubio con su increíble voz. Sé que puedes bombón_ le animo al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo.

_La chica se preparó, estaba algo nerviosa, tomó el balón y sin mucho esfuerzo este ya había entrado en el aro, ella rio, lo mismo ocurrió con el segundo lanzamiento, parecía ser algo fácil después de las explicaciones de Haruka. _

_Que no acierte, que no acierte pedía en sus pensamientos como en una plegaria Michiru desde lejos, no supo por que su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al observar el último movimiento del balón entre las manos de su amiga, un grito fue silenciado por sus manos al tapar su boca al darse cuenta que el balón había solo rozado el aro más no había entrado. _

_¡Una lástima! _ exclamo ella al verlos acercarse a la mesa_ será para la próxima Serena, no te aflijas_ sonrió Michiru, tratando de sonar sincera.

_No importa_ aclaro Haruka_ igual tomaremos el helado_ le guiño un ojo amablemente a la rubia_ lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo, y tu me has asombrado.

_Gracias Haruka_ dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos tiernamente, muchas gracias por ayudarme_ repitió.

_De nada bomboncito_ ve a cambiarte para que nos vayamos_ le pidió sonriendo.

_Tomó aire disimulando su enojo, y movió sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo intentando calmarse, se dijo a si misma que no eran celos, solo una pequeña preocupación sana por su inocente amiga. Sabía de ante mano que chicos como Tenoh solo querían una sola, y bastaba con tenerla para marcharse y no aparecer más._

_Si eso es, él es famoso y todo un mujeriego, no quiero que la pobre de Serena le rompan el corazón se repetía a si misma. _

_¿Celosa sirena?_ pregunto riendo. Parecía haber adivinando sus pensamientos.

_Ya quisieras Tenoh.

_Yo creo que bastante, estas que echas fuego. Y eso que solo me conoces desde ayer, no quiero imaginar como estarías si ya fuera pasado un mes.

_Si quieres creer eso créelo. Su voz sonó a reclamo. Él sonrió.

_Esa idea me gusta_ volteo su rostro encontrándose a escasos centímetros de la chica_ por que eso querría decir que te gusto_ y tu a mi, me encantas.

_Ya te lo he dicho no estoy interesada en ti, nunca lo estaré.

_¿Cómo es eso posible?_ dijo alzando una ceja.

_No eres tan guapo rubio presumido_ argumento riendo.

_Umm…Anotaré en mi libreta mental, el mejorar mis encantos contigo_ coqueteo él, pasando sus manos suavemente por el rostro de la chica, cuya respiración se volvió agitada al sentir las caricias del rubio, y su cercanía a sus labios.

_Te regalare un libro de cómo seducir chicas_ bromeo la chica alejándose de él poco a poco.

_Di lo que quieras, se que pronto caerás_ le grito.

_Se perdió en los pasillos de la escuela, y Haruka solo suspiro, tal vez debería dejar de coquetearle a esa chica, a pesar de lo guapa que era seguía creyendo que él era ella, y eso nunca terminaba bien. Pocas personas sabían de su condición de mujer como lo solía llamar su padre al estar molesto, y entendían pero el resto de personas estaba segura de que jamás se harían a la idea, además de que si el mundo se llegaba a enterar su futuro como piloto estaría arruinado._

_Haruka_ ya estoy lista, vámonos.

_Partieron rumbo a la heladería, que tan solo se encontraba a unas calles de allí, mientras, la rubia preguntaba todo lo que pasaba por su mente a Haruka, y él respondía amablemente sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa cada segundo. Le gustaba muchísimo la compañía de Serena y sentía una especie de cariño fraternal._

_Bien, ordenemos. Yo quiero una copa de chocolate con chispas de chocolate de colores ¿y tu Bombón?

_También, pero con más chocolate que él_ le indico al mesonero riendo.

_Compartieron algunas anécdotas divertidas, y Haruka agradeció el poder encontrar una amiga verdadera. Sonreía sin parar hasta que el llanto de una niña pequeña en la heladería gritando por su madre la llevo a otro lugar. _

__Ruka,Ruka, gritaba la pequeña niña, sentada en la esquina de su habitación, sus manos tapaban su rostro._

__Hey, ¿Qué sucede?_ se acerco a la pequeña, tomando su mentón para que la mirara, no llores_ pidió al observar sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas._

__Tengo, miedo tuve una pesadilla horrible_ seguía llorando_ tu… no estabas y papá se había ido._

__Ven aquí, pidió abrazándola… quiero que entiendas algo… jamás nos separaremos, los tres seremos una familia por mucho tiempo_ sonrió tratando de calmarla._

__Si ¿cuanto?_

__Todo el que queramos, sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla._

__Tengo miedo Ruka, no quiero dormir sola, ¿y si vuelvo a soñar lo mismo?_

__No debes tener miedo, eres una niña fuerte, vamos a la cama, yo dormiré contigo por esta noche._

_Haruka, Haruka_ gritaba Serena, alzando sus manos de un lado a otro. ¿Estas aquí?

_Si_ dijo volviendo a la realidad, se llevo las manos al rostro evitando que las lagrimas que se escapaban ágilmente de sus ojos fueran notadas por la rubia.

_Comieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que la rubia se atrevió a hablar. _

_Te preocupa algo_ dijo la rubia antes de meterse a la boca una cucharada inmensa de helado de chocolate.

_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ dijo él.

_La he pasado muy bien, y eres muy agradable, pero siento que deberías estar en otro lugar, desde que llegamos no dejas de mirar tu reloj_ él asintió avergonzado, y ella continúo hablando_ y tu gesto cambio un poco al ver a esa niñita llorando.

_La verdad bombón es que me están esperando_ confeso apenado por lo bajo evitando que alguien los escuchará.

_Entiendo_ le sonrió amablemente_ es una chica afortunada la que te espera_ le guiño un ojo de forma divertida y él rio.

_Vamos, te acompaño antes a tu casa_ ofreció caballerosamente.

_**Amistades que comienzan, recuerdos que duelen.**_

* * *

><p><em>Se aferro a la baranda del muelle mirando el paisaje, las olas del mar se mostraban en completa paz, el cielo nocturno brillaba gracias a las estrellas y la luna alumbraba perfectamente su reflejo en el agua. Bufo, por alguna razón que no conocía el rubio y su estúpida sonrisa seguían atormentando sus pensamientos. <em>

_Podrías mejorar tu expresión, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que te trato fatal_ pidió el pelinegro haciéndose notar.

_¿y tanto te importa el que dirán los demás?_ pregunto duramente, odiaba aquellos momentos donde sentía que él solo estaba con ella por su rostro bonito y apellido de renombre.

_Michiru, no me malentiendas, te quiero, pero desde que salimos del colegio no haces más que estar enojada y no decir nada_ se justifico el chico depositando un beso en la cabellera de su novia. Me quiero ir_ se quejó_ hasta cuando veremos el mar.

_Vete_ le insistió ella, puedo regresar a casa sola, y seguir enojada sin decir nada como tu dices_ le espeto secamente aparatándose de él.

_Bien, nena, no soporto tus niñerías esta noche. Hablamos mañana.

_Camino hasta la playa, donde dejo que la arena y su piel se unieran, al sentarse sobre ella permitiendo que el viento ondeara sobre su cabello y se llevara con el sus pensamientos erráticos y problemáticos._

_Parece ser que estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿o no?

_Que maravillosa tu presencia en este instante Tenoh_ saludo la chica visiblemente enojada.

_Gracias, es un placer para ti, el que pueda pasar tiempo contigo_ dijo sentándose junto a ella.

_¿Qué tal tu cita con Serena? Pregunto con una mirada escrutadora.

_Ansiosa por saber ¿verdad?

_No me hagas reír, no estoy de humor.

_¿Problemas con el novio? o ¿problemas al admitir que te gusto?_ sonrió él.

_Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sin embargo te desvías del tema principal, ¿Qué tal tu cita?

_Estuvo bien, bombón es una chica muy linda.

_¡No sabia que te gustaba las niñas inocentes!_ exclamo con un aire de enojo en su voz que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

_Me gustan mucho más las sirenas_ susurro a su oído haciéndola estremecer_ y para tu información no me gusta bombón.

_Su rostro se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, donde clavo su mirada como un cazador esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a su presa, escasos milímetros los separaban, ambos corazones bombean a un ritmo descomunal, y una chispa que no sabían que existía se encendió dentro de ellos._

_Me gustas solo tu_ dijo, su aliento de menta se coló en sus labios y la hizo suspirar.

_Corazones palpitantes, respiraciones cortadas, luna radiante, momento perfecto, que ella daño al alejar su rostro del rubio temiendo por perder la poca cordura que aún poseía. _

__Quiero besarte, ¿_Que tu no?_ dijo alzando su ceja.

_No, que no es obvio_ corto ella.

_¿percibo miedo acaso?_ rio.

_Si, tengo miedo terrible a que tu ego y horrible personalidad pueda pegarse a mí como una enfermedad_ contesto honestamente.

_Bien Sirena, tu te lo pierdes, pero se que llegará el día en que seas tu la que se acerque y suplique por un beso mío._ hablo coquetamente sin dejar de observarla.

_¿tan arrogante eres siempre?¿ni una piza de humildad?

_Que puedo hacer, así les gusto a las chicas incluyéndote_ se cruzo de brazos mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

_¿Eres tan bueno como pareces?

_No lo sé…

_Que bueno yo tampoco_ respondió ella suavizando su mirada.

_De lo que estoy seguro es que soy él único para ti_ comento él mirándola fijamente, y en ese instante ella sintió que era verdad.

**NOTA: **

Se que los celos son algo apresurados, pero vale destacar que a veces el amor llega sin avisar. ¿que les parecio?

Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.

Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capitulo.

Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no. Actualizo según comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Feliz año, espero que este nuevo año traiga consigo paz, amor y mucha felicidad a sus hogares. Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que leen mi historia y a quienes comentan, de verdad me animan a seguir._

_Espero que este capitulo responda las dudas que han surgido en los capítulos anteriores. _

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Besos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: No todo es lo que parece.<strong> _

* * *

><p><em>Abrió los ojos lentamente con dolor, solo veía la oscuridad, <em>_la sangre corría por su rostro, sintió el frío apoderarse de su cuerpo, su corazón latía lentamente. Respiro hondo y busco la manera de levantarse pero no podía. Estaba atrapada, era el final. _

__¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ susurro la voz débil. Te quería sorprender._

__Hotaru_ grito con llanto ahogado. _

_Su mente volvió a la escena, estaba acostada, a su lado la pequeña niña extendía sus manitas para alcanzarla, lloraba y su voz sonaba débil, tenia miedo. _

__Ruka_ le llamo nuevamente. Ella lloro._

__Hotaru, como lo siento, yo no quise… Añadió al tartar de incorporarse, junto todas las fuerzas que creyó poseer y quiso acercarse a ella, pero algo se lo impedía, la mantenía fija en un solo lugar, grito desesperada al ver que no lograba moverse ni siquiera un centímetro. _

__Ruka…su voz sonaba cada vez mas apagada. _

__Hotaru, escúchame. Mantente despierta, por favor_ suplico entre lagrimas. Saldremos de aquí. Alguien vendrá por nosotras. _

__Te quiero Ruka._

__No…Hotaru, no por favor…No me dejes…_

__Hotaru… grito aterrada_

__Hotaru…volvió a gritar, la niña no respondía permanecía inerte junto a ella con sus ojitos cerrados._

_Estaba muerta, muerta por su culpa. El final había llegado._

_Nooooooooooooo…. Grito asustada, bañada en sudor mientras todos sus compañeros reían por lo bajo al ver la expresión de confusión del rubio al darse cuenta que se encontraba en el aula de clases y que solo estaba soñando.

_Me alegra saber que esta de vuelta con nosotros señor Tenoh_ por favor preste atención_ le reprendió el profesor con una mirada seria para seguir explicando el tema.

_Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y por los siguientes minutos que restaban a la clase quiso borrar de su cabeza las horribles imágenes. Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el receso, tomo sus cosas rápidamente para salir corriendo. _

_Y la necesidad de estar sola se hizo presente invadiendo por completo su ser, quería gritar más se limito a no hacerlo por evitar el que diría todo aquel que se fijara en ella, sucumbió ante los malos pensamientos y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro. _

__H_aruka_ le llamo con una suave voz que reconoció al instante.

_Estoy bien_ alego adelantándose a sus preguntas, y limpio su rostro pasando varias veces sus manos por este.

_No siempre debes aparentar se fuerte ¿sabes?_ ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras posaba sus manos acariciando tiernamente el rostro del rubio_ somos humanos, si necesitas llorar hazlo, yo no seré la persona que te juzgará.

_Gracias cabeza de bombón_ añadió besando sutilmente sus manos. Eres toda una princesita_ sonrió coquetamente haciéndola ruborizar.

_Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo que Serena considero suficiente para que Haruka se tranquilizará, no lo conocía demasiado pero si podía notar que algo no estaba del todo bien en él, una tristeza afloraba en su hermosos ojos verdes cada vez que hablaba con él y eso era algo que ella quería cambiar._

_Te ayudaré, sea lo que sea, te ayudaré Haruka Tenoh_ se dijo a si misma. _

_**Amigos que llegan sin llamar. **_

* * *

><p><em>Reviso las listas de inscripción de varios deportes un par de veces, para decidir a la final anotarse en el equipo de atletismo, debía reconocer que era lo mas cercano al automovilismo que podía encontrar en ese colegio, lo volvería su nueva salida para olvidar sus recuerdos tormentosos y estaría bien, o eso creía. <em>

___Lo siento, no se aceptan perdedores en este equipo_ señalo el pelinegro con aires de grandeza acercándose a él, un grupo de personas que reconoció como su sequito estaba junto a él.

_Entonces no entiendo como sigues aquí_ se burlo el rubio.

_¡Cuidado con tus palabras niñito!_ le advirtió clavando su mirada gélida en él. Eres nuevo y no querrás que tu vida sea imposible a partir de ahora ¿o si?_ amenazo sin dejar de observarlo de arriba abajo.

_Ya te lo dije antes, tus amenazas me importan poco, si estoy aquí es por que quiero entrar al equipo, dime a quien tengo que derrotar para lograrlo.

_Tenoh_ rio el pelinegro_ ni en tus mejores sueños podrías ganarme, así que por que no te pierdes de mi vista y vives para contarlo.

_¿miedo?

_Soy el capitán de este equipo desde hace 3 años, soy el gran Zafiro Blackmoon y escúchame bien no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme.

_Compite conmigo y veamos que tanto tienes para presumir, si ganas podrás restregármelo en la cara, pero si pierdes entro al equipo_ sentencio el rubio con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios. ¿Aceptas?_ ¿o tienes miedo capitán?_ se burlo nuevamente el rubio.

_Acepto_ sonrió maliciosamente_ Fácil, será como quitarle un dulce a un niño_ dijo a sus amigos que reían ante los comentarios del rubio.

_Imagino lo siguiente que sucedería al escuchar las palabras de Zafiro, sin que pensar, se acerco al rubio para tratar de que entendiera en que lio se estaba metiendo. _

__¿_Qué estas haciendo?_ pregunto la rubia tomándolo de la muñeca. Haruka competir contra Zafiro es un suicidio social. Es el jefe de este lugar, su familia es una de las más ricas en el país, y es el capitán no solo de este equipo si no también el de lucha. Sin contar que es el novio de Michiru.

_¿así que si gano venceré al novio de la sirena?_ su rostro cambio a una sonrisa aún más grande.

_No ganarás_ su voz sonó a preocupación, nadie lo ha hecho.

_Serena, a veces hay que arriesgarse un poco, confía en mi ¿si?_ le sonrió y camino a cambiarse.

_Bien, suerte.

_Si suerte era lo que necesitaría ese pelinegro si quería ganarle, podía ser el mejor corredor de la época pero acercarse a la carrera de Haruka era poco probable, puesto a que él jamás perdía. _

_Ya listos ambos chicos se colocaron en la marca inicial dando paso al sonido que indicaba el comienzo de la carrera, el pelinegro avanzaba rápidamente por el carril, seguido del rubio quien le permitió por un segundo creer que él ganaría al darle ventaja. _

_Zafiro sonreía sin preocupación hasta que el temor se apodero de él, veía como Tenoh lo pasaba sin ninguna muestra de cansancio o esfuerzo alguno, trato de alcanzarlo siquiera pero sus piernas se lo impedían, no seguía el ritmo, simplemente era imposible, correr a la par del rubio, era querer atrapar el viento, ¡imposible! Mascullo por lo bajo al llegar a la línea de meta y darse cuenta que había perdido._

_¡Maldición!_ su coraje aumento, al ver el rostro del rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Sus amigos estaban en silencio y Serena solo reía._

_Bienvenido al equipo_ susurro dándole la espalda, otra seria la oportunidad para acabar con Tenoh se dijo a si mismo.

_Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios, a decir verdad nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción al vencer a alguien, pero entrar al equipo ganándole al patán noviecito de Michiru no tenia precio. Recogió su bolso de su casillero, se despidió de Serena y camino presuroso al encuentro con la chica de cabellos azulados, seguro a esa hora estaría en la piscina, y no se equivocaba por que al comenzar a buscarla en el lugar, la visualizo como toda una ninfa marina, saliendo de las profundadas del agua._

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ lo miro irritada, como solía hacerlo al notar su cercanía a ella. Que no se cansaba de molestar. Se pregunto a si misma.

_¡Que hermosa forma de saludar!_ dijo con absoluta ironía.

_Haruka_ pronuncio su nombre con propiedad, haciendo que toda célula de su cuerpo se paralizara por el perfecto sonido angelical de su voz.

_Michiru_ rio el rubio siguiéndole el juego. Te estaba buscando.

_¿Para que soy buena?_ se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar como ya era costumbre dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

_Para millones de cosas que no son permitidas en este colegio_ se aventuro a decir causando un gran sonrojo por parte de la chica caminado a su lado.

_No estoy bromeando_ aclaro molesta.

_Yo tampoco, no sabes lo divertido que podría ser _ sonrió coqueto.

_Dudo que puedas entretenerme un solo segundo_ acelero su paso acercándose a los vestidores.

_No me tientes_ susurro a su oído_ soy capaz de raptarte y demostrarte lo entretenido que puedo llegar a ser. Ella nuevamente se ruborizo y él rio, estaba logrando su cometido, y lo sabía Michiru Kaioh estaba cayendo bajo sus encantos, solo debía seguir así un poco más y ella estaría a sus pies. Entrelazo sus manos con las de la chica.

_Aún no me dices para que me buscabas_ desvió el tema. Su mirada estaba en sus ojos verdes.

_El equipo de atletismo realizo pruebas toda la tarde, estaban buscando nuevos competidores, ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a tu noviecito correr?_ le pregunto.

_No veo el motivo_ rio Michiru_ nadie le ha ganado a Zafiro_ comento orgullosa_ es el mejor corredor de toda la ciudad, y dudo que alguien siquiera pudiera correr a su par.

_Haruka la miro fijamente, se mordió el labio inferior evitando no soltar una sonora carcajada._

_¿en serio?_ pregunto en un tono irónico.

_Por supuesto, es todo un número uno_ aclaro ella.

_Lastima que sigas pensando que tu noviecito es una estrellita_ le sonrió_ ha perdido y nada más y nada menos que contra mí.

_¡Imposible!_ exclamo asombrada.

_Soy un ganador en todos los deportes_ afirmo soltado su mano lentamente. Solo quería decírtelo, para que te des cuenta con quien te conviene estar. Nos vemos bella Sirena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Central. <strong>

_Estaba concentrada dibujando con sus lápices de colores, sonreía mientras lo hacia, y eso la hacia feliz, ella estaba bien, no necesitaba de nada para respirar, había mejorado y su sueño solo había sido eso, una estúpida pesadilla._

_¿te quedarás allí?

_Te ves hermosa cuando dibujas, toda una artista_ sonrió_ no quería molestarte_ se defendió sujetándose del borde de la puerta.

_Nunca me molestarás, eres mi fan número 1_ sonrió.

_Tu fan número 1_ repitió. ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

_Bien, pero ahora mejor por que estas aquí.

_La observo un poco más, para luego sentarse junto a ella en la cama, la abrazo suavemente y beso un par de veces su cabello._

_¿Quienes son?_ dijo señalando el dibujo, que mostraba una casa con lindas flores y varias personas saludando.

_Esta eres tú, luego esta papá a tu lado y la pequeña soy yo_ explico sujetando su dibujo entre sus manos, y esta es mamá, que volvió para cuidarnos, nos extrañaba mucho.

_Hotaru…

_Sé que ella volverá Ruka, lo siento en mi corazón. ¿Tu te quedarás verdad?

_Siempre_ afirmo mientras la abrazaba. Su celular comenzó a sonar y la niña lo tomo.

_Fiesta esta noche, en el disco-bar gato azul, imperdible._

_Posdata: Estará quien tanto te gusta, no faltes, las estrellas debemos estar juntas. _

_Seiya._

_¡seiya! Exclamo emocionada al terminar de leer el mensaje. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que alguien te gustaba?_ le reclamo fingiendo enojo.

_Por que no es verdad_ son bromas que hace el pelinegro.

_Tienes que ir.

_No, esta noche me quedaré contigo.

_Pero te perderás una fiesta, y esa persona especial irá_ dijo haciendo puchero.

_Me quiero quedar contigo_ la abrazo nuevamente.

_Estaré mañana, por favor ruka tienes que ir_ le pidió haciendo ojitos. Por mí_ su mirada de suplica cumplió su cometido y la rubia asintió.

_Vamos que esperas llama a Drew, es el dueño ¿no?

_Tomo su celular rápidamente y marco el número que tanto conocía._

__¿Drew?_

__Espero que te estén matando, o algo por el estilo por que estoy perdiendo unos segundos valiosos con una rubia despampanante en mi cama por tu culpa._

__De verdad es importante_ confeso en un tono bajo_ necesito entradas para esta noche en el bar._

__Haruka esta todo vendido_ bufo el rubio exasperado._

_Suspiro, pensando en lo que podría decir, necesitaba ir a ese bar como fuera, las ideas llegaban pero a la final se resigno a decir lo que tanto temía. _

__Es importante que vaya Drew, te lo suplico, juro que te lo compensaré muy bien._

__Bien, bien_ agrego el rubio del otro lado de la línea, pasa a eso de las 11, tu nombre estará en la lista. Y no me molestes más_ agrego antes de colgar._

Gracias Drew.

_¿y bien?

_Dijo que si_ sonrió divertida.

_Genial_ sonrió la niña. Te quiero, se que esa persona se volverá loca por ti_ susurro.

_Le pediré a Drew y Darien que se alejen de ti, ya veo que son una mala influencia_ rio por lo bajo.

_Oye…

_También te quiero pequeña.

**Momentos felices, tormentas en camino. **

* * *

><p><em>Reían, bailaban y hasta bebían unos cuantos tragos, cuando él apareció inundando el ambiente con su sonrisa galante y su mirada de conquistador. Haruka Tenoh paseaba su encanto con un grupo de chicas guapas. Y ellas no hacían más que observarlo, deseando que fuera una de ellas la que él llegara a querer de verdad.<em>

_Es bastante popular con las chicas de aquí ¿no creen?

_De aquí y de todos lados_ comento Michiru dando un sorbo a su trago.

_Esta guapísimo con esa ropa, como para comérselo poco a poco.

_¡Mina! Que tipo de comentarios son esos_ le reprendió la siempre educada Amy.

_Pero si es la pura verdad_ exclamo Rey la joven cabello negro con destellos rojos que aparecía justo en el momento, era amiga de las chicas pero asistía a otro colegio.

_Le doy la razón a las chicas, lastima que su corazón ya este ocupado _comento con tristeza Lita.

_¿Ocupado?_ la sonrisa de Mina se borro instantáneamente.

_Si, por esa chica…Hotaru.

_¿Quién?_ pregunto Michiru interesada sin despegar la vista de un particular punto en el suelo.

_¡OH! Cierto, ustedes no estaba esta mañana en la clase de Literatura. Las chicas negaron y permanecieron en silencio esperando que la castaña siguiera con su relato.

_Verán, Haruka se quedo dormido en la clase, ya saben, razones obvias_ rio la chica, causando el desespero de sus amigas_ la cosa es que gritaba sin parar el nombre de una chica… Hotaru.

_Específicamente Hotaru no me dejes por favor_ término de añadir Amy.

_Eso es nuevo_ bufo Michiru_ no creía que el gran Tenoh, podía soñar con una sola chica, que vueltas da la vida.

_Creo que la quiere mucho_ esta vez Serena fue la que intervino_ se notaba que estaba mal por ella.

_Pero esas no son razones suficientes para romper mi eterno amor por Haruka_ aclaro Mina con una mirada sobre el horizonte.

_¿Eterno amor?_ Lita rio. Si apenas lo conoces hace días, y antes amabas con loca pasión a Yaten.

_Pero el amor es variable y mi corazón es bastante amplio para quererlos a ambos. Las chicas rieron, solo una de cabellos aguamarina hacia lo posible por sonreír, desconocía en que momento su corazón comenzó a romperse lentamente.

-Bailamos hermosa_ pregunto Zafiro a Michiru, quien agradeció que el chico no notara su rostro de tristeza.

_Si_ añadió rápidamente, encaminándose con él a la pista.

_Pasos cortos y largos, música electrónica, merengue, salsa y algo de tambor bailo, sus pies indicaban que estaba agotada y ella a pesar de todo seguía dando vueltas, por que quería demostrar que estaba feliz, y que Tenoh para nada le importaba. _

_Zafiro hablaba con ella diciéndole cosas bonitas, y ella asentía sin saber que decir, su mente estaba en otro lugar, mas bien en otra dirección Serena quien hablaba muy divertida con el rubio. _

_Invento un pretexto para librarse de Zafiro, camino hacia su amiga recordándose que solo la estaba ayudando, no quería verla caer ante las garras de Haruka, y que no le importaba este, eso debía remarcarlo en su mente._

_¿Acaso tu novia es Hotaru?_ Serena hablo y la chica solo se situó tras ella esperando ansiosa la respuesta del rubio.

_Ah_ el comentario lo dejo fuera de lugar.

_¿Qué si tu novia es Hotaru?_ pregunto Michiru secamente digandose a hablar sin siquiera saludar antes.

_No _ respondió por inercia. Serena sonrió, y Michiru respiro aliviada.

_¿Entonces no es tan importante para ti?_ la chica de cabellos azulados preguntaba de nuevo, la rubia miraba atenta la situación casi podía asegurar que eran celos los que mostraba su amiga, pero lo negó cuando recordó lo mucho que ella quería a su novio.

_Es la persona que más quiero en todo el mundo.

_Que lindo, espero sean muy felices juntos_ soltó tratando de sonreír mas no pudo, ven serena, bailemos.

_Hermosa rubia_ agrego Darien al verlas lejos de su amigo quien se volteaba para saludarlo.

_Fuera de tu alcance, es una nena_ sentencio Haruka.

_Prefiero a la de cabellos azules, esta como quiere_ hablo Andrew.

_Sus cabellos son aguamarina, por lo menos deberías saber algo tan simple como eso y no quiero que se le acerquen_ recalco el rubio.

¡_uh!_ exclamaron ambos riendo. Mira quien esta enamorada.

_Es una amiga del colegio.

_Claro, yo conozco esa clase de amiguita_ rio Andrew.

_Las típicas amiguitas de besos y caricias_ continuo Darien.

_¡ya cállense!

_¡Venga que la estás deseando!_ exclamaron ambos chicos fingiendo enojo.

_Por que no se limitan a conquistar a cuanta loquita se presente. Espeto con furia.

_No seria tan divertido como verte atontada por esa chica_ declaro Andrew con una sonrisa macabra.

_No dijo nada ante los comentarios de sus tutores, se encamino hacia la pista de baile para continuar bailando._

_¿En que estas pensando?

_Observa y aprende Darien_ sonrió maliciosamente el rubio mientras subía a la tarima del pequeño bar.

_Tomo el microgramo ágilmente entre sus manos, para llevarlo a sus labios, la música que sonaba se detuvo y la luz central se fijo en él._

_Buenas noches, espero la estén pasando a lo grande aquí en su disco- bar amigo el gato azul_ sentencio el rubio logrando la bulla eufórica por parte del publico.

_Solo quiero anunciar un concurso que nació en este momento, esta noche se encuentra entre ustedes un queridísimo amigo mio, la proeza del automovilismo, ganador de 15 premios estatales, y 4 campeonatos nacionales, el chico por el que muchas suspiran Haruka Tenoh.

_Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las chicas emocionadas daban saltitos al aire y el pelinegro sonrió con complicidad al entender las intenciones de su rubio amigo._

_Por ese motivo me complace anunciar que las tres primeras chicas que suban a la tarima, tendrán la oportunidad de concursar para besar a Haruka Tenoh.

_Mala idea, pensó Haruka al ver correr desesperadamente a muchas chicas a la tarima, solo le dio una mirada de reproche a su amigo. _

_Que pretendía que aquellas chicas se jugaran por él como si fuera un trofeo, pensó algo enojado por el estúpido anuncio de su amigo._

_Grandiosos tutores_ susurro por lo bajo._

_Y su sorpresa fue mayor al observar a Serena, hablar con Andrew como si nada, había subido a la tarima ganando un puesto para concursar._

_¿Qué hiciste bombón? se pregunto moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación, tal vez estaba soñando y aún no se deba cuenta. _

_Y ya tenemos a las tres señoritas_ rio el rubio_ señalando a tres chicas realmente hermosas, la primera una rubia de cuerpo muy dotado (Serena), la segunda una morena de cabellos cortos y ropa casi transparente y la tercera una pelirroja de baja estatura con una bonita sonrisa.

_Bueno chicas, lo único que deben hacer es bailar, ¿fácil verdad? Pregunto al público, obteniendo un gran si por parte de las personas, bien_ continuo hablando_ la que lo haga mejor puede besar a mi amigo.

_Dicho esto, dj suelta la música.

_Las chicas comenzaron a moverse por todo el escenario al son de Sexy and I know it (LMFAO) ganando los aplausos del público._

_Vamos serena, muévete_ le animaba entre gritos Mina. Quien a pesar de ¨amar a Haruka¨ prefieria que fuera besado por su amiga y no por una chica nueva al no haber llegado ella antes a la tarima.

_Vamos Serena, Besa a Haruka_ gritaba a mas no poder una emocionada y cansada Rey.

_No se que le ven en besar a ese rubio presumido_ dijo Zafiro aferrándose a la cintura de su novia, es todo un niñito mimado.

_Es un galán_ le respondieron las chicas enojadas ante su comentario, el pelinegro solo rio.

_Que envidia que Serena llegara antes a la tarima_ bufo Lita.

_No pierdas las esperanzas seguro te besara a ti en algún momento, él es así_ comento Michiru sin dejar de mirar la escena, aquel trió, en el que se encontraba su amiga, se esforzaba al máximo por gustarle al público para ganarse el trofeo o mejor dicho el beso del rubio. Suspiro al pensar que solo hace tres noches ella pudo haber sentido sus cálidos labios sobre ella sin tener que hacer nada. Maldito Tenoh. Resoplo.

_¿Qué decías amor? Le pregunto Zafiro besando su cabello.

_Nada que te quiero_ respondió ella con un beso suave.

_La música finalizo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la voz de Andrew resonó en el ambiente._

_Un fuerte aplauso para la numero 1_ pidió el rubio y las personas enloquecieron gritando, a decir verdad la rubia lo había hecho a la perfección bailando entre movimientos armoniosos y sensuales.

_Bien, bien un aplauso para la numero dos_ grito Andrew_ las personas gritaron pero no fue suficiente, la chica tristemente bajo del escenario. Gracias por participar agrego el rubio.

_Seguimos…un aplauso para la concursante numero 3_ ….silencio….bien el chico rio ante las cuatro personas que aplaudían por ella, tenemos un ganadora la señorita numero 1.

_Serena, serena, gritaban sus amigos en señal de apoyo.

_Muy bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?_ le pregunto

_Emocionada, no pensaba ganar_ confeso la rubia sonriendo.

_Y lo prometido es deuda, sube Tenoh, esta hermosa jovencita espera el beso de su príncipe_ sonrió pícaramente Andrew.

_Correr, eso quería en ese preciso instante, jugar y coquetear con las chicas era una cosa, pero besarse en frente de todos sin estar borracho eso era algo mayor. Y mas si se trataba de esa niña dulce, bueno no tan dulce al verla bailar, no podía hacerle eso. _

_Ella era una mujer y Serena no lo sabia. Su conciencia comenzó a sonar como si se tratará de una alarma despertando en su cerebro diciendo que no lo debía hacer, pero al fijarse en la gran cantidad de personas que ocupada el lugar esa idea se desapareció, necesitaba guardar apariencias. _

_Bufo su secreto nuevamente podría destruir algo que estaba creando, una bonita amistad con la rubia y eso la hizo sentir mal._

_Subió a pasos cortos al escenario, entrelazo sus manos con las de la rubia y susurro a su oído._

_No tienes por que hacer esto, de verdad bombón_ no quiero que te arrepientas luego.

_No lo haré Haruka_ sus palabras resonaron en su mente_ si no ganaba yo, no podría demostrar algo.

_¿Qué?

_Ya lo verás_ sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

_Se acercó a su rostro suavemente, sin prisa alguna, la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules y la beso, tiernamente como solo ella merecía ser besada._

_Dolor punzante, aberrante, dolor y lagrimas. _

_Me siento mal. Creo que tome demasiado y quiero irme_ expreso Michiru.

_Oh, cielo, vamos, te dije que no debías mezclar esas bebidas no era algo sano_ le recordó Zafiro tomándola de la mano para salir del bar.

_Lo siento_ se defendió la chica, permanecer allí ya no era una opción, no si tenia que ver a su amiga besar a Tenoh.

_De acuerdo, vamos.

_**Sentimientos que despiertan… **_

Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar.

Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capitulo, me gusto mucho a la hora de escribir.

Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no. Actualizo según comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por comentar, sus reviews me han motivado a seguir con esta historia. Un beso y un gran abrazo a todas aquellas personas que leen y siguen este nuevo Fic. Espero no decepcionarlos. _

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y de ante mano gracias por leer._

_**Capitulo 4: Lecciones especiales y besos difíciles.**_

_La tomo entre sus brazos abrazándola sutilmente temiendo lastimarla, su cuerpo a veces solía ser tan frágil que creía que se rompería en cualquier instante y eso la asustaba._

_En ese momento apareció un príncipe a lomos de un brioso corcel y al contemplar a la hermosa joven se enamoro perdidamente de ella, quiso despedirse besándola y de repente, Blanca nieves volvió a la vida, pues el beso de amor que le había dado el príncipe rompió el hechizo de la malvada reina. Blanca nieves se casó con el príncipe y expulsaron a la cruel reina y desde entonces todos vivieron felices por siempre. Fin_ _dijo la rubia sonriendo._

_Me gusta mucho esta historia_ _agrego la niña de cabello oscuro._

_Lo sé, la he leído para ti unas mil veces_ _rio la rubia sintiendo la mirada acusadora de su pequeña hermana._

_¿los besos son mágicos?_ _le pregunto inocentemente esperando su respuesta._

_Supongo que algunos si.

_¿Y por que algunos no?

_Eh… no estoy segura_ _respondió la rubia._

_¿Por qué no? ¿acaso tus besos no son mágicos?

_Oye…

_Andrew dice que todos sus besos son mágicos ¿Por qué los tuyos no?

_Drew ha besado a muchas pero muchas chicas, él tiene experiencia en eso.

_¿y a ti no te han besado?

_Es diferente.

_¿Por qué? _Hotaru rodo los ojos. _

_Es un tema complicado_ _suspiro la rubia__ aún eres muy pequeña para saber algunas cosas_ _dijo posando sus manos sobre el cabello de la niña._

_Um… _la pequeña la miro con resignación, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermana para saber que no daría su brazo a torcer si no quería hablar del tema._ Eres muy guapa, de seguro tienes muchos admiradores detrás de ti, y pronto tendrás besos mágicos__ agrego_.

_Tienes razón en eso_ _confirmo ella riendo ante el comentario divertido de la pequeña_.

_Pero aún no entiendo ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué que Hotaru?_ _pregunto divertida_.

_¿Por qué unos besos son mágicos y otros no?

_Supongo que depende de la persona, en este mundo cada persona debe encontrar a una persona tan especial que haga que su corazón palpite muy rápido, que al mirarla sienta que quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella y que la ame tanto que quiera lo mejor para ella, por lo tanto al besarla esos besos serán mágicos, así como los de blanca nieves y su príncipe. ¿entiendes?

_La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_Ya debo irme, tengo clases.

_¿acaso huyes?_ _rio la pequeña_.

_Hoy tienes la curiosidad de una persona de 30_ _dijo sacándole la lengua._

_Eso es por que tu no me cuentas nada_ _dijo fingiendo enojo._

_Mentirosa_ _la abrazo__ tú conoces mi vida entera.

_No_ _se soltó del agarre de la rubia, para mirarla fijamente_. ¿Por qué no le dices a M que vuelva? ¿por que no la buscas? O ¿Por qué ya no estas compitiendo? ¿ por que estas en un nuevo colegio?¿y por que mamá no volvió?

_Hey, hey ya bájale…

_Viste_ _cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho__ no me cuentas nada.

_Ya llegará el día en que tú y yo hablemos de esas y otras cosas, pero por ahora no sé puede. No te enojes. Te quiero enana_ _depósito un beso en su cabello y se levanto para irse._

_Ruka…

_¿si?

_Promete que me dirás si encuentras a tu persona especial y tus besos se vuelven mágicos.

_Lo prometo_ _dijo ella sonriendo para salir de la habitación._

_**Promesas al aire y relaciones tormentosas.**_

* * *

><p>_Pienso que deberías alejarte de él_ <em>sugirió ella luego de comer el último pedazo de torta que quedaba en su plato.<em>

_Mina y tú están tan coladas por su encanto, que no ven más allá de su sonrisa bonita. Es un mujeriego. Juega con todas Serena. _Michiru suspiro_. Eres una chica realmente dulce para caer ante los juegos de ese rubio malintencionado. Estoy segura que serás otra de sus conquistas, y que terminaras llorando en un rincón.

_Serena, la miró con incredulidad, había prestado atención a cada una de sus cortantes e hirientes palabras. Y aún seguía atónita. La gran Michiru Kaioh desistió de asistir a la primera clase del día, simplemente para hablar con ella de un tema bastante delicado. La rubia medito. Haruka se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un tema controversial. ¡eso si que era nuevo.! _

_¿Me has entendido? Lo mejor es no volverle a hablar_ _comento de una manera fácil, sonriendo_.

_No lo creo_ _esta vez fue la rubia quien hablo_. Haruka es mi amigo, no necesito alejarme de él. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero soy yo quien decide a quien ver o no.

_Estas comportándote como una niña malcriada. Y a la final te va a pesar.

_Se levanto de la mesa para tomar sus cosas, le regalo una mirada de tristeza y salió de allí no sin antes agregar. _

_Espero que cuando hables con Mina, estés resignada a que no dará su brazo a torcer, por que dudo que piense alejarse de Haruka.

_Mina se enamora de muchos chicos. Ha sufrido antes. No me preocupa, pero tú. Michiru movió su cabeza en señal de negación. Te romperán el corazón.

_¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de juzgar a Haruka?_ _le pregunto enojada._ Ni siquiera lo conoces.

_Es un mujeriego, ególatra, vanidoso, que cree tener a las chicas a su control_ _contesto tajante, como si estuviera hablando del clima. _

_No quieres un poco de vinagre para las heridas.

_¿Ah?

_No te ha hecho nada, y hablas de él como si fuera el peor chico sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿herida acaso?

_Aléjate de él, se por que te lo digo. Y esta discusión ha acabado_ _acoto._

_cierto, siempre tienes que tener la razón_ _recordó de pronto. _

_No quiero verte enamorada y lastimada_ _aclaro._

_Es un consejo para mi o para ti.

_Ella trago saliva y no respondió. El asunto de Haruka Tenoh, ya la tenia bastante hastiada. Y lo peor era que sus amigas estaban babeadas por ese completo imbécil. ¡que mas da!, suspiro. Allá las que se enamoren de él. No es mi problema pensó. _

_Serena tomo asiento en el último banco del patio central, estaba un tanto enojada y a la vez confundida. _

_¿Por qué tan solita?

_Me he saltado la primera clase_ _susurro por lo bajo._

_Muy bien, guardare el secreto_ _dijo guiñándole un ojo. _

_¿y tu por que…

_Tuve algunas cosas que hacer_ _le corto__ además las matemáticas no son tan divertidas ¿cierto?.

_Me gusta pensar eso, aunque Amy dice todo lo contrario. _Él rio_.

_Bombón…yo quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche. Mis amigos suelen ser un poco locos y a veces no miden las consecuencias de sus actos. En muchas ocasiones, por no decir que en todas, le sigo la corriente y eso fue lo que sucedió… Yo no quería obligarte a…

_No lo has hecho, descuida. _Serena sonrió._ También guardaré tu secreto_ _dijo guiñándolo un ojo de la misma manera en la que él lo hizo segundos atrás. _

_Haruka palideció._

_Yo no tengo secretos_ _agrego firmemente haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. _

_¿Qué hay de Hotaru?

_¿Qué hay con ella?

_¿Es tu novia?

_No.

_¿Pero la quieres?

_Si.

_¿podrías dejar de responder con monosílabos?

_Si… digo bien. La quiero vale, lo he dicho antes, es la persona más importante de mi vida.

_Aún así estas enamorado de Michiru.

_Por supuesto que no, apenas la conozco_ _respondió cruzándose de brazos._

_No era una pregunta_ _soltó una risita divertida__ era una afirmación. Ese Haruka Tenoh es tu secreto.

_Si que estas delirando bombón.

_No deliro_ _formo uno de esos pucheros tan comunes en ella, él soltó una gran carcajada, y ella instintivamente lo abrazo._ Se que te gusta, es algo obvio_ añadió. _De repente un sentimiento cálido recubrió su pecho. Aquella chica con aire de ángel le recordaba mucho a su hermanita. Existía algo en ella, tan puro que lo tomaba desprevenido y le permitía sonreír sin parar. _

_No entiendo por que Michiru quiere que este lejos de ti__ susurro para sí, pero para su desgracia no lo bastante bajo pues sus palabras habían llegado a los oídos del rubio. Quien permaneció quieto por unos segundos, tratando de identificar el sentimiento de desesperación que se mostraba en sus ojos. _

_Se hizo un breve silencio._

_¿te ha pedido algo?

_No.

_No me mientas_ _le espeto__ Eres la persona más transparente de este colegio, no se te dan las mentiras.

_Tal vez me haya recomendado algo, pero no es lo que tu crees. En serio_ _termino de decir sabiéndose descubierta. _

_**Mentiras a la luz, verdades por llegar. **_

* * *

><p><em>Apresuro el paso, y pudo constatar que ella aún permanecia en el colegio, justamente en el area de las piscinas. Estaba realmente molesto y se lo haria saber. <strong><br>**_

_¿Qué tratas de hacer?_ _hablo secamente sin dejar de mirarla.  
><em>

_No se a que te refieres_ _comento haciéndose la desentendida. _

_Serena… Le pediste que se alejara de mí.

_No le he pedido tal cosa_ _se defendió Michiru__ simplemente quise hacerle saber lo que pensaba de ti.

_¿y se puede saber que piensas?

_Que eres un mujeriego y que no vales la pena_ _soltó rudamente._

_Mira niñita no se quien te creas para decirle eso a Serena, no me conoces en absoluto pero si te digo una cosa, ella no se alejara de mi, te guste o no.

_No necesito conocerte, se nota a leguas la clase de persona que eres.

_Ilumíname por favor_ _pidió sarcásticamente._

_El tipo de hombre que besa a cuanta tipita le pasa por delante_ _le espeto enojada_. Su corazón había comenzado a latir bruscamente y su sangre parecía hervir al notar la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del rubio.

_¿y eso te duele?

_No habría por que_ _respondió ella__ simplemente no quiero que le hagas daño a una de mis mejores amigas.

_¿eso te dices para convencerte a ti misma?_ _sonrió abiertamente.__ Por que nadie cree tus palabras.

_¿y según tu cual seria la verdad?

_Que te gusto, mejor dicho te encanto y no sabes como expresarlo, por que tienes novio, un patán de novio corrijo y un par de amigas a las que también les gusto. Una situación algo complicada para ti.

_Eres un creído.

_Y tu una niñita bastante malcriada y presumida.

_¿eso es lo que piensas de mi?

_No.

_Noto como su corazón latía disparado cuando sus manos delicadas se posaron en sus brazos haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara._

_Pienso que eres terriblemente bella_ _contesto sin aticismo en su voz. Sin dejar de observarla. _

_Ahora ya sabemos que pensamos uno del otro.

_Supongo que si. ¿Por qué no admites que te gusto?_ _pregunto tranquilo, viéndola con una sonrisa galante, dejándose envolver por su aroma a pétalos y mar._

_Por que no es cierto.

_¿Entonces por que no corres lejos en vez de mirarme como lo estas haciendo?

_Podría gritar ¿sabes?

_Hazlo_ _la reto. _

_Es lo menos que deseas.

_¿y que deseo?_ _pregunto hipnotizada ante sus hermosos ojos verdes. _

_Quedarte aquí, junto a mi. Sintiendo como tu corazón late fuertemente, y tu piel se eriza por mi contacto.

_Haruka…

Déjate llevar_ _le pidió trasladando sus manos en un solo movimientos hasta sus mejillas. Miradas cruzadas, respiraciones agitadas ante la espera de aquel momento que cambiaria todo para siempre. _

_Se acerco lentamente, tan lento que parecía ser abrumador, doloroso e insuficiente. Sus labios se encontraron y un sentimiento recorrió su espina dorsal. Su corazón intensifico sus latidos y ella solo se dejo llevar por algo, que estaba irremediablemente mal pero sabia demasiado bien. _

_El ritmo del beso era pausado, tranquilo. Sus labios se fundían, sus alientos se mezclaban, su piel ardía al contacto de la otra, sus dedos se desplazaban tímidos por sus mejillas y sus corazones latían en igual sintonía. Se alejaron para tomar y se sonrieron antes de volver a sumergirse en otro beso igual que el anterior._

_No creo que esto sea… _Pero el ya se había apoderado nuevamente de sus labios, besándolos a un compas fugaz, intensificando el momento._

_No puedo _ _añadió soltándose del rubio__ perdón__ agrego al salir corriendo de allí. _

_Michiru_ _dijo tocando sus labios._ _Cerro levemente sus ojos rememorando lo que había sucedido._

_Fue mágico Hotaru_ _reflexiono._ Fue un beso mágico_ _respondió como si le hablara al viento._ _Él rio._

_**Besos difíciles.**_

* * *

><p><em>Un movimiento brusco silencio su risa divertida, y el ambiente se volvió notablemente pesado para sus ojos, sus pies decayeron y sintió el suelo extremadamente frio.<em>

_Segundos, tal vez un par de minutos pasaron hasta que pudo abrir sus ojos, sintió la sangre correr por su rostro y la angustia se poso en él al notar el grupo de chicos que lo rodeaban de una manera intimidante._

_¡Por fin despiertas!_ _exclamo el pelinegro mirándolo fijamente. Haruka estaba seguro de que si las miradas mataran él probablemente ya estaría muerto. _

_¿Qué significa esto?_ _grito enfurecido sus pies y manos estaban atadas y el grupo de chicos reía sin parar, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer aún más_.

_Simplemente es una pequeña lección Tenoh, la tarde de hoy aprenderás algunos modales_ _se burlo Zafiro. _Deberías saber que en este colegio, las paredes tienen ojos y oídos.

_Suéltame imbécil_ _le grito sin conseguir su cometido._

_Mi novia por si aún no lo sabes, ama nadar_ _comento paseándose por el lugar, mirándolo lentamente como un cazador enumerando las estrategias para matar a su presa, sin prestar la mínima atención a los gritos y amenazas del rubio__ ama con fervor el mar, así que hoy amablemente te enseñaremos a que la ames también _ _rio Zafiro, moviendo sus manos para que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo._

_Te aseguro Tenoh que después de este día no te quedarán ganas de acercártele a Michiru_ _le espeto duramente al tiempo que impactaba su rostro con una patada dejándolo inconsciente. _

_¿Nos estas diciendo que este tipo de metió con Michiru?_ _pregunto uno de los chicos mas robustos del grupo. _¿Nos haces venir para golpear a un niñito por jugar de galán con tu noviecita?_ _pregunto nuevamente exaltado._

_Él_ _dijo señalando al rubio__ es una escoria y tiene que pagar. ¿Alguno duda de que es culpable acaso?_ _pregunto con fiereza._

_No_ _respondieron al unisonido_.

_Muy bien, eso me gusta. _Frunció el ceño y les miro con una mirada asesina._

_¿Qué quieres que hagamos?_ _hablo Rubeus, un familiar directo de la dinastía Blackmoon, un chico de estatura mediana y corto mohicano._

_Súbanlo a la plataforma, y déjenlo cerca del extremo.

_La sonrisa de Rubeus se borro repentinamente. Solía realizar una que otra broma de mal gusto, o incluso meterse en peleas callejeras. Pero golpear a un chico desconocido, y arriesgarse a que muriera ahogado si lograba caerse, eso era otra cosa. _

_Probablemente se caiga.

_No esta tan alto_ _respondió uno de los chicos del grupo al que apodaban Alf._ Es una plataforma, solo lo colocaremos allí, justo en la punta como quiere Zafiro.

_Esta amarrado e inconsciente_ _recordó Rubeus_. Se caerá.

_Claro que no_ _rio el pelinegro__ despertará en poco tiempo, se asustara y no se moverá en lo que resta de noche. Lo encontrarán en la mañana y será el niñito miedoso Tenoh. Súbanlo_ _grito__ quiero irme ya.

_Alf tomo al rubio entre sus brazos, se lo echo al hombro y como pudo subió los escalones que conducían a la plataforma central de una de las piscinas, cuatro metro y medio de cemento duro. Al llegar camino unos pasos y se dispuso a colocar a Tenoh justo en el extremo, de forma que el quedará sentado. Suspiro, estaba consiente de que cualquier movimiento lograría que él cayera al agua, pero ordenes eran ordenes y el solo debía cumplirlas. _

_Zafiro_ _le llamo__ ¿Qué crees que haces?_ _le regaño Rubeus angustiado, tomándolo de las mangas de su camisa. _¡Lo matarás!

_El pelinegro ahogo su risa y con una mirada fría se soltó del agarre de su primo para seguir su camino._

_Zafiro_ _grito nuevamente con insistencia el pelirrojo._

_No te metas o te pesará Rubeus_ _le amenazo._

_Es peligroso… si se cae…

_Aprenderá a no meterse jamás con lo que es mío _ término de decir con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

_El pelirrojo asintió lentamente, observando como su querido y a la vez odiado primo salía del área de las piscinas._

_**Problemas mayores. **_

* * *

><p>_¡hay no puede ser! ¡las chicas me han dejado otra vez!_ <em>exclamo la rubia caminando apresuradamente por el pasillo central del colegio. Y es que a veces Serena solía ser la persona más despistada de toda la ciudad, se le olvidaba llegar a tiempo a sus compromisos por estar pensando en cuenticos de colores. <em>

_Miro su reloj de Hello kitty rosado, y se percato de la hora, faltaba algo más de veinte minutos para que oscureciera, la mayoría de alumnos ya se habían marchado a sus hogares y ella aún permanecía allí. _

_El sonido que indicaba un mensaje en su móvil la sorprendió y decidió rápidamente leerlo._

_**La vida de Haruka Tenoh corre peligro. Si quieres salvarlo, búscalo en las piscinas del colegio.**_

_Se tapo la boca para no gritar. Releyó nuevamente el mensaje con calma, tratando de asimilar las palabras y la situación, el mensaje no tenia remitente, ¿acaso seria una broma? Pensó Serena. Pero la idea de que alguien jugara con la vida de Haruka no era una opción. Tal vez sí, estaba en peligro, y su deber era ayudarlo como se prometió a si misma hacia días atrás. _

_Tomo su mochila que yacía en el suelo, y corrió apresuradamente como si no existiera mañana. Su corazón latía fuertemente y la idea de perder a su nuevo amigo solo lograba que sus nervios crecieran aún más dentro de su pecho._

_Suspiro al notar que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par en el área de las piscinas, la luz estaba apagada, un silencio sepultural reinaba en el ambiente. Un ruido se escucho a lo lejos. Serena palideció, sin embargo se armo de valor para entrar al lugar y camino poco a poco. _

_Tanteo la pared que se encontraba a su derecha, recordaba que el interruptor de la luz estaba a tan solo 10 pasos de la entrada. _

_Se alegro al conseguirlo, y percatarse de que el lugar estaba solo, por lo menos el trayecto de las dos primeras piscinas. Su corazón volvió a latir con temor y siguió su camino lentamente. Suspiro un par de veces, se sentía en una película de terror, donde la rubia despistada siempre moría a manos de un extraño que asesinaba sin motivo alguno en un sitio oscuro y desértico. ¡Que horror!, era completamente su situación. Grito, definitivamente el pensar en ese tipo de cosas no ayudaba para nada en ese momento. Trago saliva, y se dijo a si misma que todo estaría bien. _

_Haruka_ _grito fuertemente, no hubo contestación_.

_Haruka ¿estas bien?_ _pregunto._

_Busco con la mirada al rubio, si había escuchado un ruido debía provenir de la última piscina por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía. A si que siguió su camino hasta el final. _

_Silencio, tranquilidad. _

__¡pero que!... Haruka…grito al fijar su vista sobre el agua, la sangre teñía una porción de la piscina._

_Se lanzo al agua, nado rápidamente hacia el fondo y trato de sacarlo a la superficie, se le hizo imposible, el rubio estaba amarrado y pesado demasiado. _

_No te mueras pensaba al tratar de desamarrar los nudos, casi podía tocar el suelo de aquella piscina, el aire comenzaba a faltar, mas no se rendiría, lo sacaría así la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Subió a la superficie jalando el cuerpo del rubio, aspiro el aire y nado como pudo para salir de la piscina. Nunca había hecho tanta fuerza antes como lo hacía ahora tratando de sacar a Haruka, pesaba mucho mas que cualquier otra persona._

_Al salir finalmente, llevo sus manos al cuello del chico para cerciorarse de que su pulso existía. No sintió nada. Estaba aterrada , algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos azules. Le quito la chaqueta vino tinto rápidamente y se acerco a su boca para soplar aire. Luego llevo sus manos al pecho del chico y aplico comprensiones. Nada sucedía. Se asusto. Repitió el procedimiento varias veces, estaba enloqueciendo, Haruka no reaccionaba y sus lágrimas corrían sin parar._

_Haruka, Haruka despierta__ gritaba sobre su pecho al hacer presión. _Por favor note mueras__ pidió. _

_Ahh_…tosió escupiendo agua, todo estaba lleno de oscuridad y al final pudo ver la luz. Su corazón latía lentamente y solo podía observar el llanto de una chica rubia. Escuchaba sus palabras más no podía decir nada, le dolía mucho la garganta al igual que todo el cuerpo._

_Despertaste__ grito emocionada. _

_Bombón__ dijo antes de desmayarse otra vez. _

_Un nudo se formo en sus labios, sus manos se encontraban en el pecho del rubio, pero se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado, probablemente por la desesperación del momento, la ropa mojada del chico, hacia visible perfectamente la figura de una chica. _

_Parpadeo sin comprender absolutamente nada, luego alargo sus manos para tomar al rubio o mejor dicho rubia entre sus brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo. _

_Todo era un engaño… Haruka era mujer… _

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar****. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capitulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar****. Saludos y besos. **

**Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar, el siguiente capitulo depende de sus comentarios****. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola seguidores y nuevos lectores. Me siento feliz al saber que les gusta mi historia. Sus comentarios me animan a continuar escribiendo, así que gracias por ello. Besos. _

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y de ante mano gracias por leer._

**Capitulo 4: Rememorando**

_**¿Quién eres? Una vez alguien lo pregunto. No supe que responder. **_

_¿Otra vez en problemas guapo?_ ella sonrió_ hay cosas que nunca cambian.

_¿me has traído flores?_ pregunto confundido.

_Que puedo decir, soy una chica educada. . Ella sonrío. La situación ameritaba una muestra de cortesía.

_¿Por qué…

_Quería verte.

_Te meterás en problemas cuando se enteren que estas aquí.

_Has roto tu promesa_ sentenció con un tono neutro en su voz. Tenia que venir.

_Lo siento_ se disculpo.

_Esa chica será tu fin. Lo he visto, se como comienza, un par de sonrisas, besos y una pequeña parada en el hospital.

_No es lo mismo_ aclaro cruzándose de brazos.

_Conozco a las de su tipo. Yo era una¿ recuerdas?_ sonrió tristemente la chica.

_M…

_No digas nada Ruka. Solo ven a buscarme. Te necesito.

_Quédate_ le pidió.

_Abrió los ojos con pesar, los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación tras colarse por el poco espacio que le aportaban las cortinas de aquella antigua ventana. Su mente divago un momento al darse cuenta que la realidad era distinta y que para su mala suerte, la chica de sus sueños no estaba junto a ella. _

_Hola guapa_ saludó Darien dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_Haruka se limito a permanecer en silencio, observando absorta la habitación en la que se encontraba y como la chica de rubios cabellos dormía profundamente en el sillón cercano a su cama. _

_Darien quien se dio cuenta de la mirada contrariada de su amiga comentó:_

_Te trajo anoche. Nos llamo desesperada, estaba muy preocupada por ti. No pensaba irse de aquí, pero le obligue a volver a su casa._ Explico con un semblante tranquilo. Aunque creo que no durmió mucho, ha venido a verte muy temprano.

_Un recuerdo muy vivo se apodero de ella, el grupo de chicos reía pesadamente al tanto le golpeaban, no podía defenderse, todo se volvía oscuro y bum… Luego surgió ella, Serena salvando el día. De inmediato su semblante se volvió serio al asociar las cosas: Peleas, hospital, chica bonita y hospital. _

_No es lo que piensas, no es por ella_ acoto al intuir lo que se avecinaba.

_¿si no es ella, entonces quien es?

__La voz de Andrew resonó al entrar a la habitación._

_Esta claro que lo que ha pasado aquí es por alguna muchachita tonta.

_No es ninguna tonta_ defendió Haruka.

_Da lo mismo si es inteligente o no. Pensé que habías madurado después de lo que sucedió el año pasado Haruka, pero por lo que veo que no es así. Reprocho Andrew, quien continuaba diciendo cosas que parecían ser irrelevantes para la rubia.

_¿y que sabes tu de madures chico fiestero?

_Mucho mas que tu, a diferencia de ti, no termino el día en el fondo de una piscina moribundo.

_Eso no es de tu incumbencia_ le grito_ no eres mi padre para venir a sermonearme.

_Ni quisiera serlo tampoco, mira que tener a una chiquilla tan caprichosa como tú y…

_¡Drew!_ le regaño Darien.

_Lo siento_ se disculpo apenado. No quería… Bueno es que…

_Estas preocupado por Haruka_ intervino Serena, que por los gritos había despertado.

_Cierto_ confirmo el rubio con una sonrisa. No quiero imaginar que fuera pasado si Serena no llega a tiempo, estarías… estarías…

_Bajo tierra_ rio la rubia evitando el momento incómodo, la verdad es que ella tampoco lo quería imaginar, morir por algo tan atroz e indefensa en manos de unos malditos, que ya pagarían pensó, por que una Tenoh nunca se quedaba sin la victoria.

_Ni lo menciones, lo importante es que esta sana y salva.

_Un silencio se apodero del ambiente, al notar que Serena se había referido a Haruka, como ella. Demonios, pensó para si. Sabe la verdad. _

_Lamentablemente para Haruka, su pelinegro amigo se atrevió a hablar rompiendo así, los minutos de silencio: _

_Estamos buscando nuevos colegios. Desde hoy ya no estudiaras en el Colegio Infinito.

_¿Qué?_ grito la rubia. ¿Quién se creen ustedes dos?

_Umm, déjame pensar_ dijo pasando Andrew posando sus manos sobre su fino cabello rubio. Somos tus tutores, tus amigos, y los responsables de que tu cuerpecito este aún moviéndose.

_No me iré a ninguna parte_ contesto Haruka cruzándose de brazos.

_¡lastima!, No te estamos preguntando, es una orden_ aclaro Darien.

_Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto.

_Si podemos, somos tus tutores jovencita.

_¿Por que no reconsideran las cosas?_ pregunto Serena.

_Por qué no te quedas callada, así eres más linda_ agrego un enojado Darien.

_No la trates así imbécil, ha salvado mi vida_ defendió la rubia.

_La trato como quiero, no debe meterse en asuntos que no le competen Ruka.

_Si me compete_ se levanto para estar a la altura de ambos chicos, Haruka es mi amiga, le dije que la apoyaría, y eso hago.

_Simplemente eres una chiquilla enamorada de Ruka como muchas otras. Serena se sonrojo.

_Mira nena_ agradecemos tu ayuda_ dijo el pelinegro refiriéndose a Serena. Pero en este momento no hay nada que discutir. Ella se irá de ese colegio y listo.

_Haruka les contestó levantando sus hombros con indiferencia. Ya hablaría bien con ese par, pero por ahora la conversación que necesitaba enfrentar era otra. _

* * *

><p>_Buenos días_ saludo Michiru al grupo de chicas.<p>

_Debería ser inmoral levantarse tan temprano_ se quejo Mina de camino por el parque número 10 a manera de saludo.

_Son las 10am_ comento Amy volteando los ojos. Lita esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

_Aún así es demasiado temprano_ replico la rubia. ¿y por que Serena no llega?

_Al parecer esta en el hospital _ soltó Amy con tranquilidad.

_¿en el hospital?_ grito Mina haciendo que las personas que por allí pasaran la observaran escandalizados.

-Si, acompañando a Haruka.

_¿Tenoh?  
>_¿y que otro conoces?_ se rio lita. Si él, Serena nos conto que lo encontró muy herido anoche en el colegio. No reaccionaba.<p>

_¿Qué tan herido? ¿esta bien? ¿en donde lo tienen?_ esta vez la alarmada era Michiru.

_En el hospital central.

_¿y hasta ahora lo dicen?_ bufo la rubia. Deberíamos ir camino al hospital para ver como esta mi adorado, en vez de estar aquí, reunidas para estudiar.

_Serena no se ha movido de allá, Mina. Nos prometió llamar en cuanto Haruka despertara.

_Y por lo visto no lo ha hecho_ su voz sonó a tormento. Eso quiere decir que esta mal ¿verdad?_ pregunto Michiru.

_Tal vez solo olvido llamar_ defendió Lita.

_¿o tal vez este agonizando bajo las alas de la fúnebre muerte?_ susurro Mina.

_¿Poética ahora?_ se burlo Lita, mira lo que hace el amor.

_Probablemente, este junto a él y olvido marcarnos como ha dicho Lita_ explico Amy_ recordemos lo despistada que puede ser Serena a veces. Tomo aire_ propongo hacer el trabajo al que hemos venido y luego podemos pasar por el hospital ¿Les parece?

_Bien_ dijeron las chicas a excepción de Michiru, cuyo rostro palidecía solo de pensar en que algo malo le había ocurrido al rubio.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando la rubia de tiernos ojos regreso a la habitación luego de una pausa para comer, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos verdes que hechizaban a cualquier chica, y ella sentía que no era la excepción.<em>

_Se sentó junto a ella, y tomo su mano en señal de apoyo sin despegar su vista de ella._

_Gracias_ susurro Haruka. Te debo mi vida.

_No tienes por que dar las gracias. Mejor no pensemos en ello.

_Lamento la manera en la que te hablaron mis amigos, ellos suelen ser mas….

_Tolerantes.

_Amables diría yo. Ha sido un día difícil para todos, y se que son unos buenos chicos pero están algo asustados por lo que sucedió.

_Entiendo. Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Quién fue?¿que tipo de monstruo puede atacar a alguien y lanzarlo a una piscina amarrado?

_No lo sé_ ella mintió. La verdad no pude ver quien fue.

_Tenemos que acudir a las autoridades_ exclamo ella.

_No veo el punto, no se quien fue mi atacante bombón, mejor dejemos las cosas como están.

_Pero Haruka…

_No importa. Déjalo así_ pidió.

_Ella asintió. _

_Me han preguntado quien soy_ dijo ella cambiando el tópico de la conversación.

_Buena pregunta a mi también me gustaría conocer la respuesta.

_Entonces necesitas conocer como comenzó todo_ susurro la rubia muy bajo con el seño fruncido. Tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar:

_Mi madre era la mujer más hermosa y amable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Solía sonreír casi siempre, claro cuando mi padre estaba junto a ella, todo era distinto. Su sonrisa era suplantada por una mueca de incomodidad. Éramos en ese entonces la increíble ´´familia funcional, los perfectos.´´

_¿Qué sucedió?

**Flash back1**

_La mujer de hermosos cabellos castaños, observaba por el extenso ventanal, como una niña de 7 años corría de un lado a otro detrás de un pequeño balón, su sonrisa parecía expandirse al correr, ella era el viento, tan singular, único y transparente. La mujer sonrió para sus adentros, pero esta fue borrada al percatarse de la hora. _

__Haruka ven aquí_ pidió amablemente la mujer. _

__Un rato más mami, aún no puedo hacer ese truco con el balón de fút._

__Ven, por favor. Es hora de que te saques de encima la tierra, y toda la grama que tienes en el cuerpo. Tu padre esta por llegar, y si sabe que estas así, se pondrá furioso._

__Pero a mi me gusta jugar, no quiero ponerme ese estúpido vestido de muñeca otra vez._

__Lo sé hermosa, pero será solo por esta vez. ¿si? Hazlo por mi_ sonrió la mujer._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Vivimos mucho tiempo en una burbuja de mentiras. Ella dejo de luchar por sus sueños y yo fingía ser la niña educada y perfecta.

_Haruka_ Serena la detuvo. No tienes por que…

_Quiero hacerlo dijo ella con convicción. Necesito hablarlo.

_Esta bien_ sonrió tomándola de la muñeca en señal de apoyo.

_Mi madre era mi apoyo, era lo único bueno que existía en aquel entonces, estando con ella todo era mejor, las situaciones más complicadas se volvían fáciles.

**Flash Back 2.**

_Entro a la habitación a hurtadillas, ella estaba de espaldas sentada sobre la cama, ella le tapo los ojos, y coloco sobre sus piernas un paquete envuelto con papel de corazones. _

__Se que falta una semana para tu cumple años pero quería darte tu regalo antes._

_-Es muy lindo, gracias mami_ agrego al observar un delgado cuaderno cuya portada y lomo poseían los colores del arco iris y en su parte superior se mostraba la imagen el sol, y usas manos intentando tocarlo. _

__Es un diario mágico._

__¿Mágico?_

__Te permite llegar al otro lado del sol._

__¿al otro lado del sol?_

__¿repetirás todo lo que digo?_ rio, la mujer castaña de ojos verdes, la pequeña rubia negó con su cabeza, y le permitió seguir hablando_ la señora que me lo vendió dijo: cuando tus ojos vean lo que tu corazón siente, podrás tener a tu lado a las personas que quieres, por que el sol con su luz abrirá las puertas de lo impensable._

__¡Vaya!_ exclamo sorprendida. _

__¿Qué no me crees?_ fingió estar enojada. _

__Por supuesto que si_ aclaro sonando divertida. _

__Ahora toma tus cosas que iremos a un sitio que te encantará. _

__¿otro regalo?_ pregunto asombrada._

_La mujer condujo por 54 minutos exactos su convertible azul, la niña miraba con emoción todo el trayecto, tratando de imaginar cual sería su nueva sorpresa, aunque viniendo de su madre, sabia que cualquier cosa era increíble y hermosa._

__Hemos llegado_ añadió esperando la reacción de su pequeña._

__Esto es…. Es…. _

__Un autódromo_ respondió la mujer sonriendo_ me comento un pajarito que los mejores pilotos estarán compitiendo el día de hoy , y ¿sabes que?_

__Haruka movió su cabeza en señal de negación._

__Podrás subirte al auto que quieras con el piloto que gane la carrera._

__Genial_ grito la niña emocionada, eres la mejor mamá del mundo._

__Y tu eres la pequeña mas hermosa del mundo. Te amo Ruka_ agrego abrazándola._

__¿pero y si papá pregunta algo_ pregunto de pronto. _

__Le diremos que fuimos al centro comercial a comprar unas muñecas nuevas y unos vestidos. _

**Fin del flash back **

_Fue la primera vez que estuve en una pista de autos, y pude sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas y el aire colarse por mis pulmones a un ritmo sin igual. Fue fantástico_ exclamo con emoción.

_Eso explica mucho de tu amor por los autos_ Serena sonrió.

_Desde ese día, mamá solía llevarme después de clases 3 horas diarias. Nos sentábamos a ver a los pilotos, conversábamos acerca de los autos y de quienes podrían ganar las carreras.

_Todo debía permanecer así….pero me escape… yo solo… necesitaba aprender a correr… quería sentir que podía ser yo sin tener que mentir.

_Haruka_ le llamo Serena al observan como los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a humedecerse.

_Lo usual, autos, y luego un hospital_ ella se rio tristemente. El piloto con el que me subí al auto termino estrellándose contra una barra de seguridad. Tenia 8.

**Flash Back 3.**

__¿Cómo esta mi hija doctor?_ pregunto Gabrielle, la madre de la rubia, una mujer blanca con rasgos exóticos. _

__Se encuentra bien, ha tenido suerte, solo tiene un par de raspones y tendrá que durar un mes con una férula que le hemos colocado._

__Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija doctor._

__No hay de que señora. _

_Gabrielle le sonrió agradecida, y busco a su hija en el pasillo para marcharse del lugar. _

__Estas bien ¿no te alegra?_ mintió la mujer._

__Lo siento_ dijo de pronto la pequeña rubia de largos cabellos al observar la figura de su padre hacerse sombra en el pasillo del hospital. No debí escaparme del colegio._

__Por supuesto que no debiste. ¿Qué estabas pensando Haruka?_

__Quería ver las carreras. Erick Anderson competía por el título_ añadió con ilusión_ es el mejor piloto del mundo. _

__Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿hasta cuando debo decirte que esos comportamientos no son de una niña? _

__Lo siento._

__No sigas disculpándote, nada logras con eso. Lo único que te advierto es que si vuelves a ese lugar, estarás castigada de por vida ¿entendido?_

_-Si, papá. _

__Eso espero. Y eso va contigo también Gabrielle, que tipo de madre deja a su hija en un sitio como ese._

__John_ lo llamo la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos. _

__Quédate callada, tus excusas son tan tontas como las de esta niña caprichosa. _

**Fin del flash back **

__¿volviste?_

__A las carreras, no. Por lo menos no hasta que cumplí 11, pero esa es otra historia. _

__No lo entiendo, ¿Dónde esta tu madre? ¿Por qué no esta aquí?_

_**Flash Back 4**_

_Gabrielle, si lo que deseas es escapar de esa vida que te asfixia, te espero en el aeropuerto a las 10. Escucho el mensaje y se dispuso a comenzar a hacer su maleta de viaje. _

__¿Te iras?_ pregunto acercándose a ella. _

__Si. Te quedarás con la vecina, mientras vuelvo._

__No_ añadió con un tono de enojo en su voz. _

__Haruka, colabora, no puedo dejarte solo en la casa, es probable que la incendies o algo peor_ recalcaba al tiempo que arreglaba su bolso de viaje. _

__Llévame contigo._

__No puedo, es peligroso_ acoto mirándola fijamente, el rostro de decepción de la pequeña no se hizo esperar. Eres aún muy joven_ coloco el bolso sobre el suelo, para acercarse a la pequeña y acariciar suavemente su rostro_ no soportaría que algo te pasará. _

__Pero…eres mi mamá, debemos estar juntas. La rubia beso tiernamente su cabello y la abrazo fuertemente. Soy tu heroína. _

__Eres mi súper héroe personal y siempre lo serás_ suspiro la castaña a su oído. No me pasará nada._

__¿Lo juras?_ sentencio con una mirada de escrutinio al soltarse del abrazo._

__Lo juro_ acoto alzando su mano derecha al aire._

__¿Prometes que volverás y viajaremos luego juntas?_

__Lo prometo. Pero tú deberás comportarte como la mejor niña hasta que vuelva ¿trato?_

__Seré la mejor_ sonrió la pequeña rubia._

_Camino con lentitud hacia su cómoda, busco entre sus collares para sacar una fina cadena de plata con un dije en forma de llave grabada con piedritas de colores junto a ella. _

__Toma_ extendió su mano hacia la niña_ es mi cadena favorita_ confeso_ quiero que la tengas como_ recordatorio _de que volveré pronto. Y que viviremos los mejores años de nuestras vidas. _

__Gracias_ corrió a sus brazos_ te quiero. _

**Fin del flash Back**

_Probablemente este en algún lugar de Europa viviendo los mejores años de su vida_ imito las palabras de la mujer con dolor.

_¿Has sabido de ella?

_No_ sentencio secamente.

_Fue el último día que la vi, jamás volvió. En su garganta se formo un nudo, y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes. Tomo aire y continuo hablando_ solía mirar la puerta esperanzada, esperando que ella apareciera y que todo fuera un tonto sueño. La extrañaba. ¡que ilusa!_ se rio. Ese año fui la niña perfecta, buenas notas, muchos vestidos, grandes amigas y fiestas de té._ frunció su rostro. Sin embargo nada de eso importo. Verás: Después de que ella se marchara mi padre perdió interés en muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba yo.

_No me mires así bombón_ le pidió al observar sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto_ fue algo bueno_ susurro_ a la final me convertí en el hijo que mi padre siempre soñó tener.

_Nadie se ha dado cuenta… ya sabes de que…

_¿Soy mujer? Serena asintió.

_No_ respondió con una sonrisa, el cabello y la ropa despistan a todos.

_¡Vaya!

_Siento haberte mentido, estoy acostumbrada a ello desde hace tiempo.

_Sinceramente Haruka Tenoh, me importa un bledo si eres hombre o mujer, quiero ser tu amiga, apoyarte y estar allí para ti. Se acerco a la rubia y deposito un beso en su frente. Eres una persona increíble, y a la amistad no le importa el genero, solo lo que siente el corazón.

_¿y tu que sientes bombón?

_Que me necesitas, y que te quiero.

_La verdad si te necesito_ le sonrió abrazándola. Hace mucho que no tengo una amiga verdadera.

_Entonces no digas más, ya tienes una. Y de las irremplazables._ le guiño un ojo.

**Amistades y verdades admitidas. **

* * *

><p><em>El reloj marcaba las 7y42 pm cuando cruzo a toda prisa las calles para llegar rápidamente al hospital, hace dos horas para ser exactos había terminado su trabajo con sus amigas, quienes según lo establecido visitarían a Haruka y por la hora, estarían ya de regreso a sus casas. <em>

_Buenas noches, quisiera saber cual es el estado de salud de Haruka Tenoh.

_¿otra chica de su club de fan?_ bufo la mujer de extenso cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés detrás del área de información. Michiru la observo seriamente, hasta que la mujer se digno a soltar palabra_ Cuarto piso, habitación 314, tercer pasillo. Date prisa, solo quedan unos minutos antes que se acabe la hora de visitas.

_Gracias.

_Camino a paso lento, sus piernas temblaban de una forma tonta y sus manos sudaban algo poco común en una chica segura como lo era ella. Solo dirás espero que estés bien y te vas, repetía la chica en su propio dialogo interno. No es tan difícil, vamos respira Michiru, solo es un amigo, si un amigo. Nada más. _

_Habitación 327…. 320 vamos, vamos apresúrate se decía al observar su reloj._

_Michiru_ escucho que la llamaron.

_Diablos_ pensó antes de salir corriendo hacia el siguiente pasillo. Entro en la primera habitación que encontró, cuya puerta permanecía abierta pese a la hora. Se escondió tras un estante color blanco. Su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente. Serena la había visto, y eso traería consecuencias en algún punto, solo esperaba que ella pudiera olvidarlo pronto.

_Puedes salir, ya se ha ido_ el sonido de una voz suave y gentil hizo que volteara su rostro al fondo de la habitación con colores rosa.

_Gracias, lamento haberte despertado.

_No lo has hecho. No puedo dormir sin ver a mi hermana.

_¿y no la has visto?_ pregunto observando a la pequeña.

_Se supone que no debo hablar con extraños_ susurro por lo bajo.

_Ya veo_ sonrió la chica de cabellos agua marine para disponerse a hablar: Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh. Tengo 16 años y estudio en el colegio Infinito. Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad, con mi abuela y un perro llamado Rocco. Mis pasiones son la pintura, y tocar el violín. Tengo cinco excelentes amigas y me considero una buena estudiante. ¿ya no soy una extraña, tengo razón?

_Un placer señorita Michiru. Sonrió amablemente la pequeña. Mi nombre es Hotatu Tomoe, tengo 7 años, 7 meses y 21 días de edad. Me gusta dibujar y cantar. Tengo una colección de animales de peluche, se llaman como los siete enanos de blanca nieves, ah si… lo olvidaba, recordó de pronto… vivo aquí… en el hospital. Su sonrisa pareció entristecerse, según la opinión de Michiru.

_¿Hotaru?_ pregunto la chica confundida.

_¿Qué sucede?, ¿quieres que repita todo de nuevo? Michiru sonrió.

_No, no es eso_ aclaro. Me has sorprendido, es la segunda vez que escucho tu nombre, pero en otra persona por supuesto.

_¿Y eso esta mal?

_No para nada, es un nombre muy bonito.

_Gracias. ¿y por que te escondías? De esa chica, la rubia_ explico al ver el rostro de la chica, nuevamente confundido.

_No lo hacia_ mintió.

_Te crecerá la nariz.

_Pasaba cerca del hospital y recordé que un conocido esta interno aquí.

_La pequeña, la observo fijamente mientras fruncía su seño. _

_No me mires así_ le pidió_ ni siquiera me importa, a penas lo conozco.

_Viniste a visitar a un amigo que dices que no te importa, pero no quieres que tu amiga te vea ¿cierto?

_Si, eso es correcto.

_Eso no suena para nada lógico.

_Michiru esbozo una sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, aquella pequeña la había agarrado en la mentira._

_¿tu amiga es su novia?

_No, también es su amiga.

_¿A tu amiga le gusta él?

_Creo que si_ comento.

_¿y a ti también te gusta?

_Un poco… tal vez mucho_ se sonrojo. Pero es muy complicado de explicar y tu pequeña debes descansar_ dijo palpando la cama. Vamos recuéstate, sé que no soy tu hermana, pero por esta noche yo seré la que lea la historia ¿si?

_Bien, otro día será el que me cuentes la historia de ese chico fabuloso_ la niña rio.

_Prometo volver a visitarte._ sonrió Michiru abrazando a la niña, había establecido una conexión con ella tan o más rápido de lo que solía hacerlo con alguna persona de su edad. Esa pequeña tenia algo, algo realmente familiar.

**Amistades que nacen… **

* * *

><p><em>Sabia que debía permanecer en la cama, más no podía, su mente no dejaba de recordar ese sueño tan vivido, permitiendo que este se hiciera presente a cada rato. Busco entre las cosas que Darien habia traido de su departamento, hasta que frente as su ojos, aparecieron un paquete lleno de cartas, que ella habia pedido especificamente, no tenian destinatario alguno, más no fue necesario para la rubia darse cuenta de quien era su autor. Ella sonrió. <em>

_**Las cosas se salieron de control lo sé. Debí hacerte caso. Todo ha sido mi culpa. **_

_**Mis padres están furiosos, y los comentarios de mi hermano solo me hacen sentir peor. ¿estas bien?, es decir ¿podrás volver a correr?. **_

_**Dime que todo estará bien y lo creeré. No soportaría que por una de mis tonterías todo se acabara entre los dos, no sortaria que tu vida se fuera al caño. **_

_**Te extraño, necesito verte.**_

_**Recuerda que te quiero y siempre lo haré.**_

_**Att: M.**_

_Una lagrima se cruzo por sus mejillas, y supo a dolor acumulado. Siguió leyendo una de las tantas cartas que allí se encontraban. _

_**Sé que debes odiarme y lo entiendo. No tengo palabras para disculparme, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero como nunca había querido a alguien y que no fue mi intención lastimarte ni a Hotaru. **_

_**Entraré a ese lugar al que tanto le temo, pero lo haré por ti, por mi hermano y por mí. Espero salir un día y hablar contigo de lo ocurrido, y que podamos bromear al respecto, que todo sea un tonto recuerdo de algo que sucedió por mi estupidez.**_

_**Recuerda que te quiero y siempre lo haré.**_

_**Att: M. **_

_Hora de buscarte M. susurro para ella.

**Momentos por llegar…. **

* * *

><p><strong>Por otro lado. <strong>

_¿lo harás?_ pregunto con curiosidad extrema al otro lado de la línea.

_Si, ya te dije que sí_ acoto la chica al tiempo que respondía un mensaje en su móvil.

_¿y que esperas?

_Que dejes tu paranoia y permitas que le marque a Michiru_ rio la peli azul.

_Amy, ya déjate de juegos y llámala, es urgente_ exclamo Serena acentuando cada palabra.

_Pensé que Haruka te gustaba_ su comentario se quedó en el aire ante la respuesta repentina de la rubia.

_Solo llámala y hablamos más tarde_ eso era todo le colgó.

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar****. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capitulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar****. Saludos y besos. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Tiempo pérdida. ¡Lo sé! Y de verdad lo siento muchísimo, por los momentos tengo problemas con mi internet y me es difícil abrir ciertos vínculos en las páginas. Pero prometo actualizar lo antes posible. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir, en ningún momento he pensado detener mi historia, así que pueden estar seguros que continuará por un tiempo. _

_Espero que con este capitulo, algunas preguntas estén resueltas. Créanme también extrañaba escribir. Besos y saludos. Perdón nuevamente por no actualizar a tiempo. _

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir. Sin más que añadir, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y de ante mano gracias por leer._

_**Capitulo 5: Bienvenida a la nueva realidad**_

_¿Lo viste llegar? Me refiero a ese momento, a esa pieza de ajedrez que termina un grandioso juego luego de horas estancados en movimientos. Ese momento que desencadena una serie de acontecimientos que vuelan a tus pies como papeles libres al viento. ¿Lo viste? ¿No? Por que yo no pude. Y al tratar de recordar es difícil comenzar a señalar que fue lo que sucedió, cual pieza fue la clave para la destrucción._

_Lo único que puedo decir con seguridad es que lamento todo lo que sucedió, perdí a quienes quería y a quienes me querían por ser egoísta y mala. _

_Pero hoy amigos, luego de un año estoy aquí frente a ustedes, pidiéndoles que no se rindan, que luchen por esos seres queridos que los esperan en casa, por ese abrazo que anhelan, por ese calor maternal que brinda esperanza en cada uno de sus corazones. Yo lo logré y sé que con constancia y apoyo ustedes también lo conseguirán. _

_Mi nombre es Melisa Alpha, tengo 16 años y soy adicta._

_Una ola de aplausos sacudió la sala de conferencias, y una chica de preciosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño sonrió a los presentes. _

_Las personas poco a poco salieron del lugar, dejando a la chica concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Solo alzo la vista del suelo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos seductores que tanto había extrañado. _

_Que discurso tan motivador, fuera sabido antes que estabas así de hermosa y fuera pasado mucho antes.

_Haruka_ gritó con emoción la chica, corriendo a su encuentro, sus brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo como imanes.

_Lo siento, gimió ella, lágrimas caían en su rostro. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó, sintiendo ese silbido de alivio que acompaña empezar a hacer algo que has estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

_¿Lo ves? Hablas y hablas, pero no puedes vivir sin mí. Todo estará bien M. Aseguro la rubia aún abrazada a la castaña. Simplemente todo estará muy bien_ anunciaba con convicción.

_¿Por qué estas aquí?_ preguntó sintiendo el latido constante del corazón de la rubia.

_¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Eres una chica guapa, con algunos problemas eso si hay que reconocerlo_ bromea. Pero sigues siendo una persona muy importante en mi vida. Admite_ Demasiado para ser rencorosa y olvidarme de ti. Que puedo decir soy egoísta M. Te quiero conmigo, en mi vida.

_Pensé que me odiarías después de todo lo que paso_ son sus palabras y el llanto lo que la acompaña fácilmente como ella entierra con más fuerza su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka.

_No, jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haría_ ella asegura.

_¿Hotaru?

_En el hospital, se ha vuelto costumbre, ya sabes. Pero esta deseando volver a verte.

_¿en serio?_ pregunta intrigada.

_¿te he mentido alguna vez?

_Se estremeció y se echó a reír. _

_Bien, bien no me mires así. Lo digo en serio.

_Te creo_ ella confirma y sonríe por primera vez en lo que parecen ser años.

_¿Lista para volver a casa?

_Desde hace tiempo_ sonríe nuevamente.

_Eso me gusta. Esa es la chica que conozco que adoro desde siempre_ sonríe de forma seductora y acaricia la cascada de cabellos castaños con suavidad evocando recuerdos que parecía haber olvidado.

_¿Cómo lo hare?_ ella pregunta Y Haruka suspira, tratando de ser coherente para poder explicar como será todo de ahora en adelante.

_He usado mis encantos con la doctora de aquí_ dice en voz juguetona y ella ríe abiertamente_ el apartamento aún esta en remodelación por lo que te quedarás conmigo_ asegura_ y he arreglado las cosas para que te transfieras hoy mismo al colegio donde estoy asistiendo.

_La gente Haruka…

_Estabas de año sabático. Eso hacen los famosos_ le guiña un ojo.

_Por supuesto Ruka… Entonces estoy lista para volver. Dice sin dejar de aferrarse a su pecho, la sensación de seguridad es inminente al estar a su lado. Es ese tipo de sentimiento que solo puedes experimentar con alguien al que quieres mucho. Y e_lla está decidida…esta vez, hará las cosas bien. Melisa Alpha volverá a ser la chica que solía ser, esa chica de la que un día lejano se enamoró Haruka Tenoh._

* * *

><p><em>Han transcurrido dos semanas desde que logro salir del hospital, y trajo a M de vuelta a su vida, sus amigos Darien y Andrew desistieron de la ida de trasladarla a un nuevo colegio, luego de una exhaustiva conversación, y ahora todo parece ser fácil; El problema es: que la vida de Haruka Tenoh nunca ha sido precisamente fácil. <em>

_Buenos días cariño, saludo cordialmente.

_Buenos días joven Tenoh_ saludo la enfermera de turno. Ha pasado un tiempo sin que estuviera por aquí_ recalco la mujer sin dejar de sonreír. Ese era uno de los efectos que tenia el rubio sobre las mujeres.

_Y lo he lamentado casa segundo créeme guapa.

_Hotaru ha preguntado mucho por ti, estaba muy triste. Hizo una pausa para luego continuar hablando_ Gracias a Dios que esa amiga suya ha venido de visita casi todos los días.

_¿Cuál amiga?_ pregunto Haruka rápidamente.

_Michiru Kaioh_ respondió la enfermera luego de ver el registro de visitas. Ha venido los últimos 10 días.

_¿Michiru?

_De repente sintió su cuerpo muy pesado y el aire de la sala comenzó a escasear en su propio cuerpo, se estaba sintiendo asfixiada, muy asfixiada y con unas ganas terribles de vomitar. _

_¿Haruka te sientes bien?

_Si_ suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

_¿Seguro? Te ves un poco pálido. Siéntate un momento, buscare agua para ti.

_Vamos ¡respira, respira! Probablemente sea otra Michiru. ¡Dios! A quien engaño si ese nombre solo lo tiene una persona,_ y es _precisamente la única que no debería acercarse a la habitación de Hotaru. _

_Le sudan las manos y su garganta esta completamente seca. _

_¿Estoy destruida? La gente se enterara, mi vida volverá a ser el mismo infierno de antes y querré huir nuevamente. Y lo que es peor Michiru me odiara mas de lo que ahora lo hace. Sus ojos comienzan a sentirse aguados y odia la sensación de querer llorar cuando no lo ha hecho en un tiempo bastante largo. _

_Ella me odiará, si es que no lo hace ya. ¡Ruka respira! _

_Hotaru no puede verte así, le causara tristeza y preocupación y es algo que debes evitar. ¡Sonríe, respira!_

_Toma Haruka_ dijo la enfermera depositando un vaso con agua en las manos temblorosas del chico.

_Gracias_ dijo tomando el agua. Por lo menos la resequedad de su garganta había disminuido.

_Vamos a revisarte.

_No, ya me siento mejor. Es probablemente por el calor. Replico Haruka.

_¿Qué dices chico?_ se rio la enfermera. El termostato del edificio impide que haya calor.

_Es el calor de estar cerquita de ti entonces_ susurra seductoramente.

_Ya veo que estas mejor_ se sonrojo la enfermera. Tu no cambias Haruka Tenoh.

_Ya me siento mejor_ declaro el chico. Iré a ver a Hotaru. Nos vemos guapa.

_Levanta la vista hacia la habitación. Hotaru está acurrucada bajo las sábanas de la cama con los ojos rojos__.__ Esta agarrando con fuerza entre sus brazos una muñeca de trapo que su padre le regaló hace años. Viste una pijama rosa con flores blancas. _

_¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta con preocupación en su rostro.

_Tengo miedo. Tuve una pesadilla. Habla en voz baja

_¿Quieres hablar de su pesadilla?_ Le pregunta

_Levanta la cabeza y la mira, las lágrimas todavía brillando en sus ojos. Se huele y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano._

_Estábamos jugando en el parque y de pronto te marchaste. Yo te gritaba muy fuerte, pero tu no volvías. Te habías ido para siempre. Pensé que no volverías.

_Y perderme de esa sonrisa y esos ojos increíbles… Nah… imposible. Se sienta en la cama a su lado con muchísimo cuidado, la observa con dulzura, sus ojos lucen cansados y se pregunta si ha dormido lo suficiente para una niña de su edad. Acaricia su cabello lentamente y coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto,?_ Le susurra. Ella asiente seriamente. Yo realmente te extrañe.

_Y yo a ti mucho más. Dijo entre lágrimas, sus ojitos no paraban de llorar.

_Hey… dijo dulcemente. Ya estoy aquí. No me iré a ningún lugar, somos un equipo. Tú y yo por siempre ¿recuerdas?

_Si, Tú y yo por siempre _ repite la niña con seguridad.

_Y ella la abraza, la abraza por segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, la abraza más y más, por que había extrañado la sensación de saber que ella esta bien, que aún sigue siendo una niña risueña y segura de si misma, que hace bromas como si fuera una mujer adulta y que es capaz de paralizar su corazón con tan solo regalarle una triste mirada. _

_Y de repente ella esta feliz, muy feliz. No tiene miedo y su respiración se ha vuelto completamente normal si es que quedada duda alguna de que algo malo sucedía. Ya no importa si el mundo sabe la verdad, por que lo mas preciado que tiene, esta allí sonriéndole._

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes problemas en tu colegio?_ pregunta Hotaru. Haruka se separa de ella sin levantarse de la cama y observa su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

_No lo niegues_ pide la niña. Escuche a Darién hablando por teléfono, él dijo que tenias problemas con un chico de tu colegio nuevo.

_¡Oh!_ suspiro la rubia. Con que eso escuchaste.

_Si. Estaba preocupada. Deberías decírselo a un adulto, tal vez llamar a papá.

_Haruka se tapo la boca para no reír frente a su hermana, ¿Qué acaso Hotaru pensaba que ella eran una niña pequeña?_

_Si probablemente si. _

_Tu no tienes por que estar preocupada. Le asegura con una sonrisa. _ Ya arregle todo y precisamente mañana volveré al colegio.

_¿ de verdad? cuestiona la pequeña_._

_Si. Por cierto la enfermera me ha contado algo divertido. Agrego desviando el tema, le causaba una pizca de dolor el que Hotaru se enterara de que había sido brutalmente golpeada. No es una situación que una niña de siete años necesitaba saber.

_¿Si que es?_ pidió la niña.

_Me dijo que tienes una nueva amiga. Como dijo que se llamaba_ fingió recordar._ Michiru._ Respondió luego de un tiempo.

_Si es una chica genial.

_¿Genial?_ Repitió sin dejar de mirar a su hermana. ¿De donde la conoces?¿es una amiguita de aquí de pediatría?

_No, es como tú.

_¿Cómo yo?

_Si muy guapa y amable. Cuenta cuentos haciendo voces para mí y también dibuja muy bonito Ruka. Comento ilusionada.

_¿y es tu amiga?

_Ya te dije que si_ Hotaru rodo los ojos. Vino a ver a alguien en el hospital y se tropezó con mi habitación. Desde entonces somos amigas.

_¿se tropezó con la habitación¿ ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

_¿Te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente?_ rio la niña.

_Si, y bastante fuerte pensó la rubia. _

_Solo quiero saber quien es la genial amiga de mi hermana, es todo_ sonrió la rubia.

_Esta bien. Pero tienes que ver mis dibujos primero_ búscalos en esa mesita ruka_ pidió la niña.

_Se acerca a la mesa que esta junto a la cama, abre el cajón para encontrarse con una cantidad de hojas de colores con dibujos hermosos del mar, de muñecas y un retrato exacto de Horatu sonriendo mientras sostiene a Alice su muñeca de trapo._

_Son muy lindos pequeña. ¿Tu amiga los ha dibujado para ti?

_Si, es muy talentosa Ruka, la tienes que conocer_ hace alusión emocionada. Toca el violín desde que tenía mi edad y lo mejor es que también conoce a los Three Lights. Son sus amigos Ruka_ agrega emocionada.

_Y su rostro palidece nuevamente, esta mareada, si mareada por un conocimiento que no debería saber. Michiru, la amiga de Hotaru es Michiru, su Michiru. La vida debe odiarla mucho, o simplemente Haruka Tenoh tiene la peor suerte del mundo. _

_¿Ruka?_ le llama trayéndola al mundo real.

_Dime algo importante Hotaru, esta amiga tuya. Michiru. Ha… Es decir sabe… yo…

_La niña la observa con el ceño fruncido. Y ella de repente no sabe muy bien que decir, demonios esta terriblemente asustada._

_Nadie sabe que mi hermana es la mejor piloto de carreras_ explica Hotaru y la rubia deja escapar un suspiro de alivio._ Papá dice que no es algo que las personas deban saber. Creo que tiene razón ¿verdad?

_Absolutamente_ responde Haruka._ Es un secreto familiar. Prométeme que no le dirás a tu amiga, por favor Hotatu_ ella pide.

_Promesa_ ella sonríe y la abraza.

_Te quiero pequeña.

_Te quiero demasiado Ruka.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, es ese día de la semana que odias que llegues por que significa una cosa, faltan cinco largos días para que llegue el fin de semana. Cinco días siendo esclava de tus propias tareas y actividades. Cinco días sin tener vida social, a menos que tus amigas planifiquen algo. Que realmente es poco probable.<em>

_También el lunes tiene otro significado para ella, suena más a regreso. Más a volver a la rutina, a encontrarse con ese rubio a quien tanto ha extrañado aunque lo niegue desde el fondo de su corazón. _

_Pero a diferencia de otros lunes, este día conlleva algo más. _

_Dolor, celos…. Por esa chica que envuelve su mano descaradamente y sonríe a él, riendo de sus chistes tontos, y besa su mejilla como si fuera su novia. Pero no lo es. No puede ¿cierto? Solo han pasado dos semanas. Y él definitivamente no es el chico que se involucra en una relación. _

_¿Te sucede algo?_ pregunto de pronto. La chica de cabellos agua marine mira con atención su portátil, que luego de varias horas aún permanece encendida.

_No_ responde secamente. Una irritación se centra en su voz, irritación que solo crece al escuchar el mar de voces alabando al odioso y perverso Tenoh.

_Si por supuesto que él era odioso, por que creía que era el mejor hombre que existía en el mundo, y era capaz de restregárselo a todos, sin importar la opinión de cada persona. _

_Y claro que era perverso, solo una persona así puede jugar con los sentimientos de miles de chicas a la vez. Odiaba la forma en la que le sonreía a todas, la manera en la que caminaba, como si fuera el dueño del colegio y aún más que no se hubiera reportado diciendo que estaba bien. _

_Dos semanas en la oscuridad. Dos semanas llenas de preocupación en la que dio las excusas más tontas a Zafiro para no salir con él. _

_Zafiro, ese era otro problema. Ya ni siquiera sentía que lo quería como antes ¿pero eso puede ser bueno verdad?_

_Michiru ¿por lo menos me estas escuchando?_ le grita la chica moviendo sus manos de un lado otro frente al rostro de la chica. La chica Nueva…

_¿Quien? Pregunta por que es lo único que logro entender después de ese flujo loco de palabras que salieron rápidamente de su boca, y ella esta realmente desconcertada.

_Melisa Alpha ¿Dónde esta tu cabeza? _ comenta irritada. Todo el mundo la conoce, es esa chica famosísima de los anuncios de tv, ha hecho como 50 comerciales distintos.

_¿en serio?_ su incredulidad crece, aún no comprende por que todo el colegio habla de ella más de lo que una vez hablo de la llegada de Tenoh. ¡Y rayos! Otra vez pensando en Tenoh.

_Si, además de que es uno de los promedios mas altos de la secundaria Macuben_ sonrió Amy emocionada_ Su récord de calificaciones perfectas fue comentado en toda la región gracias a una entrevista en el periódico hace aproximadamente un año.

_Y no solo eso también practica natación, esgrima, boxeo, tenis y yoga. Es una chica muy culta y atlética_ alabo lita.

_Me encantaría ser como ella_ dijo Serena divertida.

_Y a mi, quizás podemos ser sus amigas ¿no crees Michiru?

_Del enemigo… Jamás… ¡Por Dios! Ella salió con Tenoh. _

_Yo creo que es una petulante que piensa que como es famosa todos la adoraran y estarán a sus pies. Pero chicas nosotras somos mas inteligentes que esos grupitos de fans que la persigue.

_Esto es lo que yo llamo una reunión de chicas muy guapas.

_Y su corazón se sacudió a un ritmo desigual, aquellas palabras enviaron un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal. Como odiaba que su galantería fuer su mejor arma. Como odiaba sus perfectas sonrisas, sus miradas coquetas y sobre todo a él siendo él. _

__¡_Haruka! ¡que alegría que hayas vuelto al colegio!_ grito una emocionada Serena mientras lo abrazaba.

_También me da mucho gusto verte bombón. No era lo mismo estar en el hospital, extrañaba ver esos bonitos ojos azules.

_¿Solo sus ojos azules?_ pregunto Mina con un tono triste en su voz. Su cara semejaba la de una pequeña niña afligida.

_Por supuesto que no guapa_ respondió automáticamente el rubio; se separo de Serena para acercarse a su amiga rubia, coloco sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro y deposito un cálido beso, que no paso desapercibido por aquellos hermosos ojos que en realidad eran con lo que soñaba en su estancia de dos semanas en el hospital.

_¿Y tu no dices nada Sirena?_ su mirada se detuvo en su rostro simple, que no reflejaba emoción._ Yo que tu estaría un poquito feliz de poder verme nuevamente.

_Que bueno que tu sentido del humor este intacto Tenoh.

_No le hagas caso Haruka, a nosotras si nos da gusto verte y que ya estés bien.

_Gracias lita. Un placer estar junto a ti Amy.

_Gracias Haruka. Por favor cuéntanos ¿como es que saliste del hospital antes?

_Ya sabes utilice mi ingenio para convencer a la doctora que seguía mi condición de que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

_Es decir la sedujiste_ completo Michiru.

_El mejor trabajador utiliza su mejor herramienta._ Sonrió de forma pícara guiñándole un ojo.

_Eso es bajo hasta para ti Tenoh.

-_Que mala eres Michiru, no deberías tratar así a una persona convaleciente. Acoto Mina.

_No importa Sirena, se que son los celos los que hablan por ti.

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Y Haruka procedió a hablar nuevamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Michiru. _

_Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi estancia en el hospital, si no para invitarlas a una pijamada en mi apartamento.

_La modestia no es lo tuyo ¿cierto?

_Michiru_ le regaño Amy, impresionada de lo fría que estaba siendo su amiga.

_Te equivocas Sirena no es una pijamada para mi.

_Y entonces para quien?

_M_ respondió simplemente.

_¿M?

_Lo siento, es la costumbre. Melisa Alpha.

_¿Es tu nueva noviecita? Mira que hasta detallista puedes ser si te lo propones.

_¿Tu novia?_ lloraron en coro las rubias.

_No_ dijo moviendo su cabeza_ es solo una vieja amiga_ confirmo Haruka.

_Eso no es lo que dicen las revistas. Lloro mina, Lita rodo los ojos.

_Ni la prensa_ intervino Amy.

_Salimos un tiempo.

_¡lo sabia!_ Suspiro Mina

_Pero aún tienen todas ustedes oportunidad_ dijo en voz seductora. Así que nos vemos esta noche_ susurra dejando a las chicas en un estado de sonrojo total.

_**Fiesta= problemas + diversión.**_

* * *

><p><em>Curiosidad: palabra que describe como una persona puede alegar estar enferma para colarse a una fiesta de pijamas con el solo pretexto de saber que sucede entre la chica nueva y el rubio odioso.<em>

_Bien, no es una definición precisa ni clara. Pero era exactamente lo que explica como Michiru esta temblando bajo el timbre, rogando que nadie la escuche tocar. Pero ya es tarde cuando quiere retroceder y hacerle caso a su razón. Por que nada más y nada menos que Haruka Tenoh hace su aparición estelar al abrir la puerta. Su cabello esta mojado y una sonrisa curva sus labios. _

_Y yo que pensaba que esta noche no podía mejorar. Saluda el rubio coquetamente.

_¿Dónde están mis amigas?_ responde rápidamente sin pensar en algo más.

_En la cocina, Lita se ofreció a cocinar algunos bocadillos. Mis amigos no tardan en llegar_ comenta él. Por si te lo estas preguntando.

_¿Qué hay de tus padres?_ pregunto confusa. Nunca antes había escuchado de la familia del rubio, a pesar de ser un personaje tan famoso en el mundo de los deportes. No era lógico que un chico de 16 años estuviera solo en un apartamento diseñado para una familia inmensa.

_Papá esta de viaje y mi madre es parte de una historia diferente.

_¿Así que vives solo?

_Si

_Esto si que es una sorpresa_ Haruka tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

_Genial_ suspiro por lo bajo la chica sin dejar de mirar al rubio de pies a cabeza, lucia fantástico con su camiseta de cuadros azules y un jean algo descolorido, su cabello goteaba sobre sus hombros, dejando que las gotitas lo hicieran ver completamente sexy.

_¿disfrutas del espectáculo?_ pregunto divertido al percatarse la mirada de la chica sobre él, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella había mencionado en su primer encuentro.

_He visto mejores cosas_ respondió secamente. La verdad es que no es un placer estar aquí, pero le prometí a las chicas que vendría y por eso estoy aquí.

_Siempre tan directa ¿verdad?_ sonrió divertido.

_Por que no dejas de hacerte el interesante y me dejas pasar.

_Abrió la puerta sin despegar su sonrisa de su rostro, estaba totalmente complacido por la presencia de la chica. Quien llevaba una blusa blanca descotada en corte V en su espalda, mientras una falda gris plisada rodeaba su esbelta figura, dándole un look sexy y a la vez casual. _

_Bienvenida a mi humilde morada_ se jacto juguetonamente. Te daré un recorrido especial_ continuó_ no todos los días vienen Sirenas a verme_ sonrió mostrando sus hermosos dientes.

_¿todo el edificio es tuyo?_ pregunto asombrada. Recordaba haber leído el nombre del edificio: Tenoh en un marco de letras doradas.

_De mi padre y algunos socios suyos. Aunque muy pocos pisos están ocupados. Respondió sin dejar de mirarla coquetamente.

_Una gran sala de estar se presentaba sutilmente bajo paredes en colores blancos y rojos, un televisor plasma se situaba en una de las paredes mientras que en las otras se pueden observar cuadros de autos y pilotos en diferentes competencias._

_Un juego de muebles color blanco se posa en el centro, y una mesa de color rojo a su lado, cubierta de revistas de deportes y un cenicero color negro._

_La luz es tenue pero aún así ilumina perfectamente el lugar. Un largo pasillo se extiende permitiendo ver el resto del apartamento compuesto por 5 habitaciones y 2 baños. _

_La cocina a su vez estaba separada de la sala de estar por un panel de color rojo cenizo, donde se ubicaban varias fotos de Haruka en competencias. _

_Así es como se siente ser tú… oh vaya. Mina debe estar asombrada.

_No es la gran cosa_ suspiro_ con el tiempo aprendes que existen cosas que son realmente importantes. Personas, recuerdos… Todo lo que no se puede comprar.

_¡Tenoh poeta! … Simplemente eso ha sonado muy bizarro.

_Y que lo digas... Se rio… No suelo sacar mi lado poético hasta la segunda salida, así que eres una chica con suerte hoy, Sirena. dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma cómplice.

_Haruka_ llamo la castaña. Las chicas te esperan. ¡Vamos!

_Llevaba vaqueros desgatados negros, unas botas de cuero y un top rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. _

_Hago las presentaciones oficiales_ declaro_ Michiru… Melisa.

¡_Oh!Un placer! Michiru sonrió, sentía que la sangre se le helaba.

E_l placer es todo mío Michiru_ sonrió fingidamente.

_Ambas caminan sin decir nada y un silencio se apodera del ambiente, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Serena esta llena de masa de torta de chocolate al igual que Mina. Quienes sonríen al verla._

_Amy explica las deficiencias y puntos débiles de la teoría evolucionista a Lita, quien rueda los ojos cada dos por tres, en señal de que no entiende absolutamente nada, mientras que Rei canta animadamente una canción que pasan en la radio._

* * *

><p><em>Melisa encaja a la perfección con el grupo, habla de la importancia de mantener buenas notas con Amy, de cuales deportes son interesantes para conseguir la atención de los chicos con Lita y Mina.<em>

_Y hace bromas con Serena, al tiempo que le explica la forma correcta de combinar la ropa con el maquillaje. _

_Pero a pesar de todo, Melisa sabe que nunca podrá congeniar con Michiru, por que nota como ella mira discretamente a Haruka, y le sonríe aunque parezca no querer. Y sabe a ciencia cierta que ella es el tipo de chica que puede conquistar a la rubia, por que simplemente una vez fue como Michiru._

_Demasiado parecido hay entre ellas, y eso le aterra. ¿Qué como lo sabe? Por lo que Haruka le ha contado de su estancia en el colegio ,su confianza sigue intacta, ese vinculo sigue sin romperse, ese tipo de afecto es el que suele no perderse y ella espera que nunca suceda. _

_Historia parecida comento ella Y Haruka solamente se rio._

_La chica popular que atrae a todos, la que tiene un novio que es capaz de golpear a quien se le ponga en frente. Ella que da las señales confusas, ella quien se ríe de sus coqueteos tontos en vez de delirar por él. Es ella su nueva amenaza._

_Su objetivo a vencer. Es Michiru Kaioh la persona que le puede robar el cariño de Haruka Tenoh, sin contar que puede lastimarlo. Y es algo que Melisa no esta dispuesta a permitir._

_Sin embargo Haruka no lo nota, por que esta enfrascada en un problema mas grande, más difícil de resolver: Hotaru. _

_Número privado. Verifica en su pantalla. Suspira por que sabe lo que le espera, sabe de quien es la llamada y está segura que no se trata de nada bueno. Frunce el ceño. _

_Toma su celular con preocupación y se excusa para hablar en la sala de estar lejos de todas las risas y los ruidos que puedan conllevar una discusión más extensa que la que ahora va a sobrellevar. _

_Las chicas se dan cuenta de su rostro y Serena se apresura por continuar la conversación. _

_Todos los medios dicen que te perdiste por un año ¿es cierto Melisa?

_Año sabático_ responde con una mueca.

_¡Que envidia! Ya quisiera yo hacer algo así_ suspira la rubia_ viajar por todo el mundo, conocer muchos chicos guapísimos.

_Tampoco es tan así Mina_ replica Melisa. Ha sido un año mas que todo para aclarar la mente_ le da una mirada a Haruka quien sigue hablando por su móvil. Pero me alegra estar de vuelta_ dice luego de un tiempo. Extrañaba muchas cosas.

_Uff y que lo digas, la comida de esta ciudad es buenísima. Eso sería lo que mas extrañaría si llegará a irme. Se ríe Serena.

_Ni siquiera escucha la conversación, le parece sosa y demasiado cargada de exageración y emoción por parte de sus amigas. Aún sigue creyendo que Melisa no es la increíble chica que todos piensan que es. Aunque no sabe por que. Sexto sentido, quizás. _

_Abre las puertas de cristal del apartamento para encontrarse con un sitio abierto, de piso fino y asientos cómodos de color negro. _

_La terraza es cálida, el aire sopla con suavidad sobre sus hombros y ella cierra los ojos para aspirar el aire. Se siente muy bien. Los abre solo para vislumbrar la imagen increíble de los edificios, y centros que adornan la ciudad. La playa se ve a lo lejos y se puede escuchar el sonido de alguno que otro avión pasar. _

_Es relajante y tiene un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella. _

_Desde su sitio, puede ver el ceño de Haruka fruncido al hablar con alguien por celular, se pregunta ¿Quién tiene un efecto tan negativo en el rostro siempre relajado del rubio? También detalla lo bonito que se ve su cabello despeinado y sus ojos son brillantes con un toque de ira, en general es muy guapo, tanto o más que cuando usa el uniforme. _

_Si yo fuera tu ni siquiera lo pensaría_ declara la chica haciendo acto de presencia. Notando como Michiru esta mirando a Haruka.

_Si yo fuera tú, no haría muchas cosas, como aparecerme en público con ese vestido. Replico Michiru.

_La castaña sonrió descaradamente._

_Simplemente evito una tragedia_ se encogió de hombros sonriendo_ una chica con el corazón roto no es una chica con la que todos quieran salir.

_No me digas, ¿ Haruka rompió tu corazón?

_Punto para Michiru. Eso era algo que ella no admitiría en mucho tiempo. _

_Haruka puede hacerte sentir como una princesa, obsequiarte el mundo en una bandeja de plata, ilusionarte e incluso adorarte, Eso como mucho. _ sonrió la chica, para luego continuar_ pero a la final de cuentas, no es el tipo de chico que ama de verdad. Es más un gran jugador.

_¿y tu experiencia con él lo certifica? ¿no?

_Yo diría que no. Veras Michiru, a diferencia de chicas como tú, dijo señalándola despectivamente_ soy excelente en este juego. Yo nunca pierdo.

_Lo imaginaba_ suspira. Tienes esa pinta de…. Sonríe divertida. _ Si de esas…

_Sigue diciendo lo que quieras pequeña, yo estoy pisando terreno conocido ¿podrías decir tu lo mismo?_ pregunto.

_Michiru no respondió, se quedo estática observándola con desprecio. Por supuesto que no conocía en absoluto a Haruka, aunque quisiera decir lo contrario. Estaba pisando un terreno muy diferente a cualquier otro. Y eso dolía. _

_Por supuesto que no. No tienes la remota idea de todo lo que ha pasado en la vida de Haruka. Pero una cosa si te advierto.

_Tu a mi no me….

_No te metas con él, déjalo en paz. Por que si me entero que le haces daño, la pagarás muy caro. Agrego dándose la vuelta sobre sus tacones para salir de la terraza.

_Como te odio Melisa Alpha. _

_**Celos que llegan…**_

* * *

><p><em>La <em>_llamada termina, y ese vacio se instala en su pecho con tanto dolor que siente que explotará en cualquier momento. Preferiría ser golpeado mil veces más por el grupito de amigos de Zafiro que volver a escuchar sus palabras. Se sienta a los pies del sillón grande de la sala a sabiendas que todos están en la terraza disfrutando de la música y la comida._

_Está seguro de que no ha llorado en años, pero esta noche el nudo en su garganta es más pesado, y le duele. Por que no hay nadie allí para él, y su vida complicada aparece de nuevo como si fuera arte de magia. _

_Entonces agacha su cabeza y se centra en el suelo, como si la respuesta estuviera escondida en la alfombra. Él siente los pasos, crees que es Melisa, pero su perfume a mar y lavanda la diferencia de otras, Michiru. Ella está mirando su cara ahora como si fuera transparente para ella. Y eso lo aterra, por que él no es vulnerable, ni frágil, mucho menos un chico triste. Pero ella parece notar que si. Y duele, duele no poder decir la verdad, por que la costumbre se ha instalado tanto que la palabra verdad no existe en su diccionario. _

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunta tonta pensó, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca. ¿problemas con chicas ?_bromeo

_Es algo más complicado que eso_ respondió sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

_¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?_ susurro sentándose a su lado. Es de mala educación que el anfitrión se pierda su propia fiesta.

_Sabe que tiene razón y él no es un mal anfitrión, de hecho esta considerado como uno de los mejores. Claro que esta considerado también como muchas otras cosas que en realidad no es. _

_No quiero más problemas_ su voz se hizo eco en sus oídos disparándose de pronto desde el fondo de su mente, esa parte que guía la conciencia y que impide que callemos lo que queremos gritar en un momento de dolor.

_No se sorprendió cuando ella le puso la mano en el hombro y la hizo volverse. Con un dedo. _

_Entonces no los tengas. Evítalos_ susurra con una voz tan suave que esta segura que él no la ha escuchado.

_No puedo… Es… ya no puedo. Arrastra sus dedos sutilmente en su cuello, colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja. "¿Puedo contarte un secreto, Sirena? Le susurra. Ella asiente seriamente. ""Tengo miedo de perder a alguien que quiero mucho"

_Y ella lo abraza, dejando una sensación muy cálida en su pecho, las lagrimas corren por su rostro, y Michiru esta impresionada de como el gran Haruka Tenoh, el famoso piloto de las carreras, llora en su hombro como un niño pequeño. Parece frágil y a la vez adorable. _

_Y eso la rompe en todos los sentidos, esa fragilidad es irresistible, esa sensación de protección que quiere brindarle, la hace susurrar un todo esta bien, estoy aquí mientras acaricia su espalda, trazando círculos en la parte superior de sus omoplatos. _

_Es una ola de calor, es el viento unido al mar… Es esa pieza del rompecabezas que encaja perfectamente, es e__se momento el que la asusta y la tranquiliza al mismo tiempo. _

_Gracias_ comenta luego de un tiempo extremadamente largo al dejar sus brazos.

_No hay de que Tenoh. Comenta sonrojada.

_Apuesto que nunca habías visto a un chico tan guapo llorar antes_ bromea_ es que hasta los mas rudos tenemos nuestro corazón_ se jacta juguetonamente sin dejar de sonreír. Y ella se ríe.

_Estas en lo cierto. Sin embargo aún no me has dicho que te tiene tan mal. ¿a quien tienes miedo de perder? Haruka puedes confiar en mí_ le aseguró.

_Confianza, precisamente lo que más le costaba aceptar. Pocas personas conocían la vida intima de Haruka, y no era por ser un famoso extravagante y un petulante odioso. Simplemente por que él creía que hay secretos por los que vale la pena ser otra persona delante del mundo. Hace muchos años juro ser una mejor persona para su hermana. Y prácticamente no lo estaba cumpliendo. _

_Lo siento es que no puedo… yo…

_Te has quedado sin habla, es cosa de locos_ añadió Michiru mirándolo de arriba abajo con curiosidad. ¿Quién es tan importante en tu vida que temes perder?

_Yo_ no supo que decir la pregunta había dejado calada una duda en su corazón, ¿podía ser eso cierto? se pregunto a si mismo. ¿podía confiar a alguien más su secreto?

_Y más a Michiru, considerando que ella aún creía que era un chico. _

_No tienes que responder eso_ no hace falta_ exclamo la chica. Al darse cuenta del rostro agobiado del rubio. Sea lo que sea yo te ayudare. Confeso, tomándolo de las manos.

_Yo solo quiero que sepas que…

_Se detuvo súbitamente pensando en sus siguientes palabras, soy mujer, no soy la persona que todos piensan que soy. El año pasado arruine la vida de las personas que me querían. ¿Qué debía decir?_

_Chicos se están perdiendo de la fiesta_ grito Mina. Vamos a bailar_ volvió a gritar la rubia con emoción desde la puerta. Han llegado los Tree Lights.

_Es mejor entrar y divertirnos_ menciono Haruka olvidando su confesión. Ya habría otra oportunidad. ¿Por qué la vida esta llena de ellas? ¿verdad?

Claro…

_¿Lo viste llegar? Me refiero a ese momento, a esa pieza de ajedrez que termina un grandioso juego luego de horas estancados en movimientos. Ese momento que desencadena una serie de acontecimientos que vuelan a tus pies como papeles libres al viento. ¿Lo viste? ¿No? Por que yo no pude. Y al tratar de recordar es difícil comenzar a señalar que fue lo que sucedió, cual pieza fue la clave para la destrucción._

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capitulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… **

**Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola queridos lectores, lamento la demora. _

_Les deseo felices fiestas y un venturoso año nuevo. Que Dios colme de bendiciones cada uno de sus hogares. Besos._

_Sin más preámbulo, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste. Está lleno de sorpresas._

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir._

_¡Feliz navidad ¡ Besos y un abrazo: __Serenithy 31_

**Capítulo 6: Lo malo de los juegos es que te dejan con ganas y más ganas de jugar.**

**_Me gusta mucho ese juego, en el que finges ser un personaje y hablas como él, te vistes como él y aprendes a ser ese personaje. _**

**_Corrijo me gustaba ese juego cuando era una niña, pero aprendí que cada vez que finges ser alguien más terminas convirtiéndote en él. _**

**_Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, y soy una chica. _**

**_Corrijo mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, piloto de carreras de gran fama internacional, ganador de múltiples premios, y galán por naturaleza. _**

**_¿Qué cuál es mi personaje y cuál es mi verdadero yo?, es una línea delgada que ha sido borrada desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ni siquiera yo lo sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que soy tan buena mintiendo que es difícil recordar un punto donde la verdad me haya sobrepasado._**

_Buenas noches guapa_ susurro Andrew por lo bajo al cerrar la puerta luego de entrar al departamento.

_¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunto irritada.

_Vaya que forma tan rara tienen los jóvenes de ahora para saludar_ bromeo el rubio. ¿verdad Darien? El pelinegro asintió antes de decir.

_Solo queremos asegurarnos que todo estará bien esta noche. Se quedarán a dormir tus amigas ¿no?

_Por supuesto, no se llama fiesta de pijamas por otra cosa_ contesto rodando los ojos.

_Lo ves, por eso hemos venido. Chicas solas contigo… Uff… ¡que peligro!_ se burló Andrew.

_Si no los conociera bien, les creería_ Comento Haruka colocando sus manos sobre su cadera mientras los observaba de manera acusadora_ están aquí solo por…

_Esa chica es de armas tomar, deberías saberlo a estas alturas. No, ni se te ocurra decir algo_ le acuso Darien al ver que su amiga rubia quería replicar_ ¿Todo lo que sucedió, no te ha dejado algún aprendizaje?

_Sí, todos cometemos errores y nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera yo_ sonrió_ ella merece una segunda oportunidad. Y ustedes deberían dársela como lo he hecho yo.

_Eso es porque eres demasiado crédula, siempre piensas con nose que otra cosa, pero está claro que con el cerebro no es.

_Yo no…

Estamos aquí, te guste o no, para evitar que esta fiesta termine como las otras: con una pelea, alguien herido o alguien muerto. Así que te sugiero que si no quieres que llamemos a papá Tenoh, nos dejes entrar.

_Son unos….

Lo que digas chica bonita. ¡Que comience una de esas fiestas locas!

_Y eso no era algo que pondría en duda, las piyamadas solían ser ese tipo de fiesta donde todo ocurría, las personas que menos pensabas hacían locuras, y las situaciones más absurdas llegaban a presentarse como si por arte de magia existieran. Sin embargo eso no era lo que ahora rondaba su mente, sino la presencia de aquella chica de cabellos agua marine y de ojos perfectamente azules._

_Si bien, había dejado que ella viera su lado más profundo, estaba seguro que aún faltaban muchos aspectos que ella no conocía de él. Y eso era algo con lo que no se podía jugar, aparte de Melisa, Darien y Andrew, Serena, la chica rubia de las lindas coletas, era la única de las chicas que sabía su secreto, claro destacando el hecho que ella desconocía el hecho de que Haruka tenía una hermana menor que vivía prácticamente en el hospital._

_Esa sería una noche larga, la chica de sus sueños jugando al gato y al ratón con ella, sus dos mejores amigos, jugando a ser chicos divertidos y al mismo tiempo los policías que castigan a los adolescentes malos al cometer alguna que otra fechoría. Y no por ultimo un grupo de chicas que soñaban con él, en la que incluía una chica que había destrozado su corazón tiempo atrás. _

_Si, noche larga, muy larga._

_Sigamos la fiesta_ grito Mina rompiendo la tensión, al mismo tiempo que servía un par de tragos para todos.

_No dejes que se vuelva loca _ dijo Lita a Amy en un susurro.

_Haré lo posible_ respondió la peli azul a sabiendas que su amiga era difícil de tranquilizar al comenzar una fiesta.

_Les aseguro que será una de esas noches difíciles de olvidar_ aventuro Melisa mirando rápidamente a Haruka.

_Mina se encargó de repartir tragos a todos los presentes, mientras que Rei hacía de Dj colocando música para que todos bailaran, cantaba una que otra canción famosa junto con los hermanos Kou. _

_Lita conversaba amenamente con Amy, y Serena bailaba animadamente con Haruka una canción de los Black Eyed peas, cuando Melisa fue detenida en la cocina por dos chicos muy guapos. _

_¿Disfrutando de tu bienvenida? está todo muy lindo ¿NO?_ pregunto el rubio sin dejar de mirarla paseándose por la cocina.

_No me podría quejar_ sonrió la chica ladinamente. Haruka es una persona increíble.

_Se detuvo en la cocina cuando escucho la voz de Melisa, volverse una nota de eco triste, había sucedido algo, algo que nadie sabía, salvo los involucrados. _

_Lástima que sea tan ingenua para confiar nuevamente en ti_ sentencio Darien sin quitarle la mirada de encima. No permitiremos que le hagas daño.

_Yo nunca la lastimaría nuevamente_ confeso apenada.

_¿Lastimarla? Como podían hablar de Haruka como si fuera una niña indefensa, como si fuera mujer. ¡Todo el mundo está loco después de tomar alcohol ¡ eso está claro. _

_Pero sin embargo, Michiru sintió crecer su odio por Melisa, hacerle daño a Haruka era algo que no iba a permitir que sucediera._

_Su instinto estaba bien desarrollado, le permitió saber antes que sus amigas que Melisa o como la llamaba Haruka M, estaba algo dañada. Y que era toda una chica de cuidado. Lo único que no entendía, era como Haruka podía organizarle una fiesta de Bienvenida a alguien que claramente la hirió en el pasado. Si tal vez era realmente ingenuo, como decían sus amigos. _

_A un así nos gustaría que lo tengas claro_ dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

_Por qué nosotros no creemos en segundas oportunidades_ corto el rubio sutilmente ante la presencia de Michiru en la cocina.

_Siento interrumpir. Buscaba un poco de hielo_ sonrió sutilmente al rubio.

_No lo haces guapa, ven déjame enseñarte donde está todo_ ofreció amablemente Darien.

_Espero que recuerdes nuestra conversación_ susurro Andrew a Melisa antes de partir del lugar hacia la sala y con una sonrisa divertida comenzar a bailar sobre una mesa.

_No nos han presentado oficialmente_ comento Andrew desviando su atención esta vez hacia la chica de hermosos ojos azules.

_Soy Andrew Furuhata y él es Darien Chiba_ dijo extendiendo su mano.

_Estamos a sus órdenes_ respondió amablemente el pelinegro seguido por Andrew quien le guiño un ojo de forma divertida, la chica solo sonrió abiertamente, estaba casi segura que el encanto era algo que Haruka había heredado de ellos.

_Un placer, soy Michiru Kaioh. Sonríe la chica extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de ambos chicos.

_Un hermoso nombre para una chica hermosa_ reconoció el rubio.

_¿Son amigos de Haruka cierto?

_Y otra chica que perdemos por culpa de Tenoh_ suspira Andrew haciendo reír a Michiru.

_Yo solo preguntaba_ se defiende la chica, ante la sospecha de que ella está interesada en Tenoh, lo cual no es cierto.

_Somos sus tutores_ articula Darien. Además de sus amigos.

_Aunque siempre suena más a niñeros_ se ríe Andrew. Es particularmente agotador seguirle los pasos a ese terremoto.

_¡no lo dudo¡ Es todo un buscador de problemas.

_¡oye¡, yo no los busco, ellos me encuentran_ se cruza de brazos riendo_ mientras que Serena su acompañante acalorada, busca un vaso para servirse un poco de agua, el baile con Haruka la ha dejado completamente agotada. No sabía que en la cocina estaba toda la diversión, si no fuera venido antes_ sonríe haciendo un pequeño puchero, que Michiru considera adorable.

_Ya nos conoces, si vemos una chica hermosa, buscamos hablar con ella_ coquetea el rubio.

_Lastimosamente la Sirena ya está comprometida, tiene novio. Uno muy tonto, pero igual es su novio.

_Y te expresas así de ti mismo_¡ que horrible¡_ bromea Darien.

_Haruka no es su novio, es Zafiro Blackmoon. Serena interviene en la conversación.

_Ya decía yo, que una chica tan hermosa no podía estar sola_ comenta decepcionado Andrew. Pero igual si lo llegas a dejar, sabes a donde llamar_ lanza una mirada pícara.

_A mi celular obviamente_ comenta Haruka seriamente. Conoce a la perfección a su rubio amigo, para dejar a Michiru ser parte de sus largas garras.

_Haruka Bailemos_ apareció Mina riendo_ Serena no puedo acapararte toda la noche.

_Vamos guapa_ toma su mano en dirección a la sala. No sin antes tomar la mano de Michiru_ vamos Sirena, es imposible que te deje con dos lobos.

_La sonrisa de Andrew no desaparece al ver el rostro enfurecido de su rubia amiga, algo estaba claro como el agua, solo faltaba algo más por indagar. _

_Serena muñequita. De verdad queremos aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparnos por lo que sucedió en el hospital. Dice el rubio con una mueca sincera de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

_Actuamos como unos idiotas contigo. Y no te dimos las gracias por lo que hiciste por Ruka. … Le salvaste la vida.

_Está bien_ la chica sonríe_ ella me explico lo mucho que se preocupan por ella. Son dos amigos grandiosos.

_¿sin rencores?_ pregunta Andrew con cara de perrito queriendo conseguir algo.

_Absolutamente.

_Entonces dinos algo bombón_ pidió Darien extendiendo sus brazos para tomar los hombros de la rubia_ sabemos que no fuiste tú la chica por la que Ruka tuvo problemas. ¿quién fue?

_Vamos guapa, responde no tengas miedo de decirnos la verdad._ señalo Andrew con una sonrisa galante. Solo buscamos ayudar.

_Michiru_ fue su respuesta.

_Claro, como no lo había visto venir_ bufo el rubio_ guapa y con un novio que propicia golpes. Ruka sí que sabe buscarse chicas parecidas.

_¿parecida a quién?_ pregunto Serena confundida.

_A nadie guapa, mejor bailemos_ comenta el rubio.

_**Momentos por llegar.**_

_Coquetear con esa chica es una idea completamente desastrosa_ susurro Darien a Haruka al acercarse a ella y dar un golpe simpático en su hombro.

_No hagas una tontería Ruka, hay demasiadas personas aquí que desconocen tu secreto_ Apunto Andrew tomando su trago lentamente.

_Y ya lo hemos dicho antes, hay chicas que son peligrosas para ti_ continúo Darien_ no es una buena idea coquetear con esa chica, es una copia directa de Melisa.

_Gracias, pero no necesito que pepe grillo reencarne en uno de ustedes para tener conciencia.

_¡Queremos lo mejor para ti¡_ expreso un Andrew malhumorado.

_Y yo quiero que dejen de meterse en mi vida, diciéndome como debo vivir.

_¡Vamos Haruka¡ es mi turno de bailar _ insistió Rei.

_**Son las cosas tontas que me hace decir el alcohol, no puedo si no pedir mil veces perdón.**_

_Yo propongo que juguemos retos con papel_ grito Mina haciendo que todos dejarán de bailar.

_¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto Serena siempre despistada.

_Cada persona escribe en papel un reto que quiere que alguien cumpla en un bol de vidrio, le damos vuelta y una persona afortunada lee el papel y se cumple el reto.

_Yo creo que será divertido, hace años no lo juego. ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos?_ pregunto Melisa sonriendo coquetamente al grupo de hermanos.

_Encantados_ repitieron al unisonido.

_También estamos de acuerdo_ agitaron las manos Serena, Lita y Rei.

_Yo no quiero jugar_ comento Michiru sentándose en el enorme sillón. Seguramente Amy estará de acuerdo conmigo que es un juego para chiquillos.

_En realidad_ sonrió la peli azul tímidamente_ hace poco leí que los juegos estimulan las neuronas que causan la felicidad en nuestro cuerpo, por ende no creo que estar feliz sea algo malo. ¿verdad?

_No podría estar más de acuerdo_ enfatizo Taiki.

_Supongo que la mayoría manda. Haruka bromeo.

_Cada persona escribió un reto en tiras de papel, y prosiguió a colocarlo en el bol de vidrio. Se sentaron creando un círculo y Melisa fue la primera persona que se animó a sacar un papel. _

_Bueno, bueno…. Esto se pondrá interesante_ anunció Melisa con una sonrisa en los labios al comenzar el papel_ _´´Moriría por ver sin ropa a_….

_Un nudo se atraganto en su garganta y no pudo más que aferrarse a su camisa firmemente esperando que ninguna de esas locas chicas quisiera ver a Haruka Tenoh sin ropa. En realidad no estaba mal, de hecho su cuerpo estaba completamente definido, claro si a ellas no les importaba que se tratará de una mujer, como solía pasar con muchas chicas que conoció a lo largo de los años en fiestas, el alcohol siempre estuvo a su favor, y ellas jamás se quejaron de nada, pero estaba segura que esta situación seria completamente diferente a las anteriores._

__Los hermanos Kou_´´_ termino de leer Melisa, dejando a un rubio realmente aliviado.

_Una ola de risas no se hizo esperar y ambas rubias suspiraron al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estarían. _

_Venga chicos_ les animo Melisa_ no me digan que tan famosos y con pánico escénico.

_No es eso_ comenzó Taiki mirando a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda_ es solo que…

_¡Lo haremos!_ sonrió el pelinegro de los hermanos. Solo espero que de verdad el sueño de esa chica se cumpla y no tenga por qué morir_ sonrío pícaramente.

_Cierto… Pero chicas lo haremos con estilo…. Melisa música por favor_ pidió Yaten.

_Los tres hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos, formándose en una fila para bailar Good Feeling de Flo Rida, al tiempo que levantaban las manos al aire y giraban hacia los lados, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente logrando que las chicas gritaran emocionadas. _

_Seiya fue el primero en lanzar su camisa fuera de su cabeza dejando ver su escultural abdomen, para deslizarse sobre el suelo y hacer el paso del gusano, confiriendo a las chicas más gritos y un ohhh y otro ahh por parte del grupo. _

_Para la mitad de la canción Yaten y Taiki estaban sin camisa, y Mina estaba tan eufórica y sin aliento que el mismo Andrew pidió que la sesión de baile sin ropa terminará. _

_Eso estuvo excelente chicos_ Alabo Lita con una sonrisa.

_Muy buenas técnicas de baile_ asintió Rei, mientras que Serena y Mina sonreían abiertamente.

_Sigamos que veo que ya entraron en calor _miro pícaramente Melisa a los chicos interrumpiendo a las chicas.

_Yo leo el siguiente_ dijo Amy al agarrar un papel del Bol de vidrio. Eso es nuevo_ su sonrisa aumento considerablemente y todos la miraron expectantes.

_¡Lee ya!_ pidió Mina emocionada.

_¿cuál es el apuro? Si ya todos sabemos que el que papel que se leyó fue el tuyo_ sentencio Rei con una risita.

_Yo no….

_Ya chicas, no peleen_ pidió educadamente Amy. El papel dice: _´´´Además de ser bueno en las carreras, me gustaría ver en qué otras cosas es bueno Haruka Tenoh´´ _

_En muchas que realmente no se pueden mostrar con tanto público_ sedujo el aludido.

__¡Haruka_!_ le regaño Darien.

_Es la verdad Darien, si supiera quien escribió el papel, créeme que podría enseñarle muchas facetas mías en privado _ sonrió divertido el rubio mirando poco a poco a cada una de las chicas logrando un sonrojo en cada uno de sus rostros.

_Eso no se puede_ articulo Melisa al salir de su trance_ seria hacer trampa Haruka.

_Entonces tendremos que dejarlo para después_ comento cruzándose de hombros.

_¡No!…._ gritaron las chicas al unisonido. Incluyendo a Michiru quien se sonrojo rápidamente al saberse observada por el rubio fijamente.

_Es un desaire dejar tristes a tantas chicas guapas _ añadió Andrew_ porque no haces lo que sabes hacer mejor.

_Conquistar a siete chicas al mismo tiempo es difícil Drew… Incluso para mi_ sonrió Haruka. Pero puedo hacer un intento…

_Se movió de su lugar para ir a su habitación y traer con él una guitarra. Respiro un poco para colocar la el instrumento sobre si, y comenzar a tocar una melodía conocida por él, de hecho era una canción que aprendió a tocar porque le gustaba mucho a Hotaru, ver a su hermanita feliz, la hacía querer cantarla para ella siempre. _

_Se acercó a Lita que estaba cerca de él y comenzó a cantar: _

_Te regalo un beso, te regalo una flor__  
><em>_te regalo el verano y una brisa de amor__  
><em>_te regalo mil besos pa ponértelos hoy__  
><em>

_La chica sonrió rápidamente y Haruka supo que había logrado su objetivo, siguió tocando para prestarle su atención a la rubia de las lindas coletas y hacerla sonreír ante el sonido melodioso de su voz. _

_Te regalo versos que hacen esta canción__  
><em>_te regalo el cielo y una puesta de sol__  
><em>_te regalo sonrisas pa que apaques el sol_

Serena, beso su mejilla mientras las palabras fluían ganándose la mirada de furia de dos chicas presentes, quienes desvariaron la vista ante la sonrisa del rubio, que camino hasta llegar ante Michiru:

_y no puedo, sacarte de mi mente__  
><em>_voltea de una vez...__sabes que quiero, decirte que no puedo__  
><em>_sabes que teng__o __un poco de ti_

_oh uu ye ye  
><em>

_Fue tan fácil cantar todo aquello, tal vez porque se sentía más él, o más ella, para quienes la conocían profundamente, era libre, no volaba como lo sentía al correr o al competir en una pista de carreras, pero saber que podía decir aquello que ocultaba, se sentía ridículamente bien. _

_Y ver el brillo de los ojos de Michiru, era algo que no tenía precio. _

_Pero eso no quedaba allí, siguió cantando versos a las chicas, se acercó a Melisa, su gran amiga, su amor, su odio, su todo en un tiempo pasado. Que le deparaba el futuro juntas era algo que se veía borroso. _

_Sabes que quiero, decirte que me muero__  
><em>_sabes que tienes...un poquitito de mí__  
><em>_siempre dirás, conmigo jamás__  
><em>_(sin ti muero...)__  
><em>

_Te regalo el cielo y un milenio de amor__  
><em>_te hago real un sueño que te cambia de humor__  
><em>_y aunque no me veas, sé que escuchas mi voz_

_Mina quedó encantada y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. _

_No recibo premios por ganarme tu amor__  
><em>_estoy desesperado y perdiendo el control__  
><em>

_Rei aplaudió fuertemente varias veces sin dejar de sonreír, estaba tan emocionada como las demás chicas a su lado._

_Sabes que quiero, decirte que no puedo__  
><em>_sabes que tengo un poco de ti__sabes que quiero, decirte que me muero__  
><em>_sabes que tienes...un poquitito de mí__  
><em>_siempre dirás, conmigo jamás__  
><em>_conmigo jamás_

_Los aplausos resonaron en el apartamento Tenoh, y él sonrió agradecido. _

_Me has dejado sin palabras Tenoh_ admitió una sonrojada Michiru.

_Sirena subestimas mis habilidades_ le susurra en voz baja y prácticamente se puede escuchar el guiño en su voz.

_¡Grandioso hermano¡ _ elogia Seiya. Puedes cantar con nosotros cuando quieras.

-Nos ganaremos un nuevo sequito de seguidoras con ese encanto tuyo_ comenta Taiki.

_Ya sabes que si las carreras no funcionan más, puedes cantar y volverte aún más famoso de lo que ya eres Tenoh. Como dijo mi hermano en una ocasión: Las estrellas tenemos que estar juntas.

_Gracias chicos. Y chicas quiero que sepan que cada palabra fue sincera, cuando quieran darme un oportunidad, sonrió para ellas_ estaré emocionado de aceptarla.

_¡Ya¡ mejor sigamos con otro reto, antes de que la cordura de alguna de estas chicas se pierda, y te de un si_ sugiere Darien.

_Haruka acepta sentándose nuevamente en su lugar mientras el pelinegro toma otro de los papelitos del bol. _

_¡Vaya¡ Esto es lo que llamo un reto personal_ rio Seiya_ _Si te enfocas en decir siempre la verdad y en proyectar lo que parece ser una imagen perfecta, porque no demuestras que no sientes nada por Haruka Tenoh. Bésalo Michiru Kaioh y que el público decida si dices o no la verdad. Posdata: ¡Dicen que besa genial¡_

_¿Es un reto para saber si a Michiru le gusta Haruka o para saber que tal besa Haruka?_ pregunto inocentemente Melisa.

Mina soltó una pícara carcajada y automáticamente mira a Serena y Haruka sentados frente a ella_ estoy segura de que también estas muy informada del tema Serena_ sonrió pícaramente haciendo a Serena enrojecer.

_¿Dinos Serena Haruka besa bien?_ pregunta Rei sin pudor ante alguno de sus compañeros de clase.

_Que mejor que la práctica para una pregunta tan teórica_ responde el rubio riendo.

_Es tu turno de averiguarlo Michiru_ dijo la rubia de las coletas con una guiñándole un ojo.

_No creo que esto sea justo_ se quejó Michiru con una mueca sincera.

_Nada de quejas señorita. Cumple tu reto la noche de hoy_ sentenció Serena fingiendo enojo.

_Velo como una posibilidad para besar a Haruka Tenoh_ chillo una Mina muy emocionada.

_Siempre puedes tener una posibilidad conmigo….

_Bien, lo haré_ dijo la chica decidida al saber el gusto que se daría haciendo enojar a Melisa, y demostrándole que no existía nada entre ellos, y que todo se debía a ella, y no a Haruka. Quería que M supiera cuanto Haruka la perseguía y rogaba por sus besos. Eso le enseñaría una buena lección acerca de meterse en el territorio de Michiru Kaioh.

_La chica de cabellos agua marine, miro a todas las personas a su alrededor, quienes miraban atentos esperando su reacción, sintió la mirada de aquel rubio encenderse y apagarse rápidamente penetrando su corazón, tomo aire y corrió hacia él, apoderándose de sus labios sin compasión, devorándolos como si fueran su presa, saboreándolos lentamente, hasta que la lengua del rubio se deslizo dentro de su boca, haciéndola suspirar y volver a la realidad._

_Sus bocas se unen en perfecta armonía, sus corazones laten a un ritmo descomunal y ella está segura que jamás se sintió como lo hace en ese momento, llena de vida, de pasión. Ellos __tienen __ una especie de conexión. Y está bien, si, algunos podrían decir que solo es una…conexión de lenguas…..pero en ese instante Michiru Kaioh sabe que es algo más.._

_Se separaron ruborizados, y con un ritmo de corazón bastante agitado. Michiru se alejó del rubio y camino hacia la habitación donde dormiría junto a Lita y Rei. _

_Si, esa sería una noche larga, muy pero muy larga para Haruka Tenoh. _

_Eso ha sido interesante_ susurro Andrew mirando al rubio de reojo con una mirada de desaprobación, sabía lo que había hecho a sus espaldas. Tratar de enamorar a Michiru Kaioh, la nueva copia fiel de una antigua Melisa. Solo espera que no se repita la historia nuevamente, demasiado dolor acumulado, demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

_**Los malos hábitos difícilmente mueren.**_

* * *

><p><em>Somos conscientes de que el mundo está lleno de cosas locas, de personas que aparecen sin llamar, de personas que entran a tu vida y con una sonrisa tonta se ganan fácilmente tu corazón, somos conscientes de ello y aun así nos quedamos observando, esperando el momento en el que suceda.<em>

_El resto de la noche fingió dormir en su colcha color azul, mientras escuchaba las risas de sus amigas en la sala de estar del apartamento nada más y nada menos que del famosísimo Haruka Tenoh. ¡Que vueltas daba la vida¡ si se lo preguntaban hace semanas atrás ella diría que jamás podría llegar a sentir algo por una persona tan egoísta, excéntrica y ególatra como lo era Haruka. Pero ahora la verdad era otra: Se sentía irremediablemente dañada por dentro. Había analizado su situación con Zafiro y estaba segura que su relación no llegaría a algo más. _

_¿Pero con Haruka funcionaria algo más?_

_Esa pregunta estaba destruyendo su cordura, y no ayudaba el hecho de haberlo besado antes. Ella sabía que él no era más que un excelente jugador, un chico guapo que conquistaba chicas a diestra y siniestra con esa mirada cautivadora, esa sonrisa perfecta y ese cabello dorado como el sol._

_Y si a Michiru Kaioh le gustaban los juegos, pero no esa clase de juegos, que deja los corazones hechos trizas._

_Un complicado enigma se le hacia el descifrar a Tenoh. Él es como ese misterio que quieres resolver, que no te deja dormir, que te sigue a donde vayas. Es ese juego que te encanta jugar de niño, y que añoras jugar de grande, pero no lo admites por tu estúpido orgullo. _

_Por qué el amor es eso, un juego que no sabes cómo terminará. ¿ganarás o perderás?._

_Y definitivamente Michiru, es una chica inteligente, que odia sobre todas las cosas: perder, que le gusta poder anticipar cualquier posible movimiento, pero en esta situación se siente con todas las de perder. _

_Porque Haruka Tenoh es el juego más peligroso que alguna vez jugó. _

__¿_Problemas para dormir?_ nuevamente esa voz atormentando su cordura, amenazando su corazón como un alfil al rey en un grandioso juego de ajedrez.

_Lo lamento, soy totalmente culpable de ello_ sonrió ladinamente_ causo insomnio a quien me conoce, y lo entiendo, quien podría dejar de pensar en mi_ soltó coquetamente con esa sonrisa que enamora a todas.

_¡Vaya!_ suspira_ tu ego nunca deja de estar inflado. Se puede saber que tanto me miras, ¿se te perdió una igualita a mi o qué?

_Nunca has pensado que puede que seas un poco bipolar_ bromea el rubio. Es imposible creer que un minuto me odias y otro no. Se sienta junto a ella, en un banco junto a la cocina, no sin antes depositar una tasa de chocolate caliente en las manos de la chica.

_Es que tienes el don de sacar lo peor de mi Tenoh.

_Deberías tener una señal de cambios de humor_ él ríe y ella sonríe para él. Tampoco puedo dormir_ confiesa luego de un tiempo.

_¿Es por la llamada?_ pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo, sabe que es un tema que él evadió hace unas horas pero esa parte de su cerebro, que se encarga de preocuparse por él le dice que saque a relucir la verdad.

_En parte_ suspira_ tengo muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza? ¿qué hay de ti? A parte del hecho de que estas en un apartamento con uno de los chicos más guapos de la ciudad y que estas loquita por él aunque no lo quieras admitir.

_Pero por supuesto que sabe, solía salir con Seiya_ ella bromea y él automáticamente se tensa desviando su mirada hacia una de las paredes.

_Haruka_ le llama. Y él sigue en su propio mundo, su mirada dura y sus manos aferrándose al dobladillo de su camisa. Lamento ser ruda contigo en muchas ocasiones, debo admitir que no has hecho otra cosa que tratarme muy bien y yo solo te he pagado siendo una malcriada. Susurra y nota como unos preciosos ojos verdes brillan con un tono fuera de lo normal.

_Vamos acompáñame a un lugar especial_ él declara extendiendo su mano hacia ella_ nunca me he comido a nadie antes, bueno a menos que ese alguien quiera_ coquetea Haruka sin comentar nada acerca de su disculpa.

_Sus manos se encuentran y ese cosquilleo en su estómago se extiende por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica a punto de acabar con todo lo que este a su alcance. _

_El rubio decide llevarla al 7mo piso, __donde el espacio no esta dividido en apartamentos, si no que un gran espacio rodea todo el edificio, por lo que es enorme. En su interior un acuario de gran tamaño ocupa el centro, los peces de colores nadan tranquilamente mientras que las luces tenues iluminan diferentes rincones del 7mo piso._

_Pero sin embargo eso no es lo que hace especial al 7mo piso, si no la fuente de mármol blanco que embellece el lugar, en ella nace un riachuelo de entre dos piedras fijas a una pared y sigue hacia delante, creando un lago con piedras alrededor. _

_Es hermoso _ comenta Michiru sin dejar de admirar el lugar, sus ojos se detienen en la fuente, en el acuario lleno de hermosos peces y en el techo cubierto de siluetas de formas marinas que bajo la oscuridad resplandecen con distintas tonalidades de verdes y azules.

_Qué bueno, sino te gustaba creo que habría perdido mi toque seductor – comenta riendo.

_¿Así que debo impresionarme?_ pregunta sonriendo_ No me digas que esta es tu forma de evitar que tus admiradoras se den cuenta que eres un ególatra.

_Yo no soy como todo el mundo_ señala sin soltarse de su mano.

_Eso me queda absolutamente claro.

_Además eres la primera persona que traigo aquí_ dice con una sonrisa. Es mi lugar para pensar, me gusta mirar los peces y el agua, aun no entiendo por qué me da mucha tranquilidad, pero igual lo hace_ confiesa. Lástima que no siempre puedas estar aquí.

_Bueno, nunca se puede tener todo lo que se quiere, Tenoh…

_Pero yo siempre tengo lo que quiero – asintió rápidamente – Es por eso que te traje aquí.

_¿Y qué opina tu querida M de ello?_ pregunta asombrada de sus palabras, estaba segura que no quería encaminar la conversación por ese trayecto, pero sin embargo le fue imposible olvidar cuan complacido se veía al cantarle y hablar con ella.

_Ella tiene un gran corazón_ comenta con una sonrisa verdadera.

_Sí que hace juego con su gran boca_ replica ella.

_No te pongas celosa sirena_ susurra muy cerca de su oído. ¿Qué pasa si me acerco a ti…. ¿Y te beso?… ¿qué sentirías?_ la reta.

_Eres todo un don Juan, lo olvidaba_ dijo con arrogancia alejándose del rubio. Tengo novio Tenoh.

_Pues no parecías preocupada por él hace unas horas_ dice frustrado.

_Ese comentario me ofende_ lo mira con fuego en sus ojos, no puede creer que este siendo un completo idiota. Fue solo un juego_ es su respuesta.

_¿Quieres volver a jugar?_ dice seductoramente acercándose a ella y sujetando su cintura rápidamente impidiéndole huir.

_Y esa sensación se apodera de ella, esa llama que arde en su interior en el momento en que los ojos verdes del rubio se fijan en ella como si fuera la persona más hermosa del planeta, esa llama quema su pecho, hace que su piel arda a una temperatura muy alta, no ha respondido pero aun así su corazón late rápidamente y sus mejillas rosadas la delatan. _

_Ambos sabemos la respuesta_ apunta ella sonriendo.

_Haruka tiene que obligarse a no sonreír._

_El despega su mirada de ella para deslizar su boca hacia su cuello profiriendo pequeños besos, la atrae hacia él, la besa castamente por unos segundos que ella cree relativamente largos, hasta llegar a sus labios donde se detiene estratégicamente para aspirar el aroma de la chica, inundándose de el poco a poco hasta que la tentación es demasiada y tiene que fundir sus labios con los de Michiru. _

_El beso es lento, recorre con suavidad la boca de Michiru, quien suelta suspiros involuntarios ante las caricias del rubio, la reacción que desencadena su lengua dentro de ella, la lleva a perder la locura, puede saborearla sin ningún pudor y eso la mata lentamente, por eso lo besa con más pasión aferrándose a él, mordiendo sus labios con fervor, devorándolo hasta que el aire les falta. _

_Me torturan tus besos_ confiesa Haruka, observándola extasiado, esta acalorada al igual que él, siente su piel arder. Me torturan desde la primera vez que te bese.

_Haruka_ lo llama.

_Pero él ya se ha apoderado nuevamente de sus labios, besándolos a un compás fugaz, intensificando el momento._

_Detente_ dijo ella al separarse_ Me arrepentí, no quiero jugar_ confiesa rápidamente sin poder mirarlo.

_Yo tampoco_ dice tomándola de la cintura, quiero que sea real.

_Me tengo que ir_ comenta sin aire_ de verdad lo siento.

_Michiru_ la llama, pero ya es tarde, ella se ha ido como es costumbre dejándolo con una sensación agridulce en sus labios.

_**Y si abriera mi corazón para ti, si dijera la verdad por una vez, ¿estarías para mí?**_

* * *

><p><em>Poco pudo dormir luego de que ella se fuera, aun sentía sus labios uniéndose a los suyos en su mente, podía sentir como sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo y como podía volar sin importarle nada más, esa es una sensación que no quiere olvidar, que le costará si trata de hacerlo, aunque no es tonto, sabe que es realmente imposible. Por qué Haruka Tenoh sabe que lo que siente por Michiru Kaioh es más que una atracción física, es mucho, mucho más… <em>

__¿_Qué sucede? Estas distraído desde anoche, anda algo mal_ pregunta la chica. Tomando su café.

_No_ baja su mirada, hablar de Michiru no es algo que pueda seguir haciendo con M_ solo siento que te desvanecerás y no quiero eso, no quiero pensar que estoy viviendo un sueño…

_Shh_ no digas eso_ dijo mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la comisura de los labios _ soy real, estoy aquí, no iré a ningún lugar, no sin ti_ dijo tomando su mano.

_Bien_ por qué si lo haces, juro que me enojare contigo por siempre_ ríe Haruka.

_Vamos M, tengo que ver a Hotaru. Toma su mano y sonríe para ella, como solía hacerlo en tiempos más felices, tiempos menos complicados.

_Y ella es feliz,_ por eso e_sta dispuesta a reparar sus fallas, a remover de su vida todo aquello que les causó daño alguna vez, sabe que no es fácil, sabe que necesita tiempo, confianza y crear nuevos lazos, lazos que perduren y que se conviertan en muestras de afecto._

_Pero aun así tiene miedo, miedo a la pérdida, miedo a caer en el juego del amor, a volver a llorar queriendo reír, y a mentir queriendo decir la verdad. _

_Pero Melisa es una chica arriesgada, es una aventurera, que lo ha perdido todo, y que confía plenamente en su capacidad para crear un buen juego, una buena trama en una historia paralela, no actúa como Michiru, eso lo sabe, porque ella ha madurado, porque ha aprendido de sus errores, y tiene una ventaja inmensa: Alguna vez el amor de Haruka perteneció a ella, y ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. _

_Solo habrá que ver…. Que sucede con ese amor. Con el problema del amor. _

_El problema con el amor, es que siempre trae consigo una sorpresa, una sorpresa buena o una mala, pero una que puede cambiar tu mundo de una manera tan drástica que sientes que puedes volar en cualquier momento por emoción. _

_¿Hola pequeña como has estado?_ pregunta Michiru sentándose a su lado y abrazándola suavemente antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

_Muy bien_ sonríe detallando el rostro de la chica. Pero tú parece que no estas nada bien. ¿O me equivoco?

_Chiquilla precoz_ se ríe revolviendo su cabello_ para que mentirte, si puedes leer la mente de las personas_ comenta. La verdad es que estoy algo confundida.

_Entonces has venido al lugar correcto, yo soy buenísima arreglando problemas y des confundiendo a las personas. Sonríe la pequeña.

_Tienes toda la razón, ya con verte sonriendo siento que todo está arreglado.

_Mi hermana dice que sonreír es bueno para el alma.

_Tu hermana es bastante sabia. ¡por cierto me encantaría conocerla¡ hablas mucho de ella.

_Seguramente le vas a encantar. Le enseñe los dibujos que me hiciste y dijo que eras muy buena artista. Ella es muy dulce y linda, tiene unos ojos para morirse de emoción y su cabello es muy lindo y suave.

_Eso está bien, probablemente nos llevaremos muy bien.

_Es mi ídolo Michiru, tienes que conocerla_ comento ilusionada.

_Para Hotaru, Haruka Tenoh era su amiga, su hermana y la persona que jamás la defraudaría, jamás. _

_¡ A quien tengo que conocer pequeña?_ pregunto cerrando la puerta, dejando una expresión de desconcierto y tristeza en el rostro de la violinista

_A ella…. Michiru… ella es mi Hermana…..las presento Hotaru.

_¡TU?_ argumento sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó en su pecho _ ¿tú eres la hermana de Hotaru?

_No eso no podía ser…._

_**Me gusta mucho ese juego, en el que finges ser un personaje y hablas como él, te vistes como él y aprendes a ser ese personaje.**_

_**Corrijo me gustaba ese juego cuando era una niña, pero aprendí que cada vez que finges ser alguien más terminas convirtiéndote en él.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y se acabo el capítulo... Debo admitir que lo de la canción lo dudé un poco, por que sé que Haruka solo toca piano, pero igual me pareció que hacer que tocara guitarra le daría un toque interesante al galán que lleva dentro en fin... <strong>_

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar****. **

**Nota:**** Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… ****Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar****. Saludos y besos. ****Por fa díganme si les gusto o no****. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola queridos lectores, lamento la demora. _

_Sus comentarios como siempre me motivan a escribir, gracias de ante mano por leer y seguir mi historia. Un fuerte abrazo. Espero que comiencen a revelarse las respuestas a sus interrogantes a medida que avanza la historia. _

_Sin más preámbulo, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste. Está lleno de sorpresas._

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Nada es lo que parece. <strong>

_¿Has sentido eso? Esa sensación de saber que algo ocurrirá, ese algo que no puedes describir, ese algo que te quita el aliento con el solo pensar que puede revelar una verdad oculta hace demasiado tiempo._

_Ese el punto en el que te sientes vulnerable, angustiado, feliz, triste y no sabes que esperar. Y eso es aún peor, lo desconocido. Las sorpresas._

_Y la verdad es que Haruka Tenoh odia las sorpresas, particularmente aquellas que pueden destrozar su vida y hacer añicos su felicidad._

_¡ A quien tengo que conocer pequeña?_ _preguntó cerrando la puerta, dejando una expresión de desconcierto y tristeza en el rostro de la violinista_

_A ella…. Michiru… ella es mi Hermana…..las presento Hotaru.

_¡TU?_ argumento sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó en su pecho _ ¿tú eres la hermana de Hotaru?

_No eso no podía ser…._

_El silencio incómodo reinó la sala, y podía sentir como su corazón quemaba duramente su garganta. No solo eran nervios, era escalofríos, dolor, miedo acumulado, miedo a que ella reaccionará aún peor de lo que lo hacía en ese preciso instante. _

_ ¿Qué sucede Kaioh?__ interrumpió la chica rápidamente_ ¿_tan difícil es de creer que tengo una hermanita tan linda como Hotaru?

__ _No, no es eso__ respondió secamente. Aún mantenía la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Y es que no es para menos, Hotaru es sin duda alguna, la mejor persona que ha conocido en tan poco tiempo. Y Melisa es… Bueno ella es tan es… Ella_

__ _La sirena esta sorprendida por que claramente has estado ausente, y los medios no mencionan que tengas una hermanita__ aclaró Haruka soltando un suspiro contenido por mucho tiempo en su pecho. _

__ _Si es que Michiru, no sabía quién eras__ sonrió Hotaru un tanto preocupada por la situación en la que se había metido, de hecho no lo había hecho por mal, en realidad ella sabía que mentir por mucho tiempo era algo malo, así que por que seguir haciéndolo._

_Una mirada curiosa se filtró del rostro de Haruka, y Hotaru recordó su promesa y lo preocupada que lucía cuando lo hizo. _

_Se sintió mal._

_ Bueno, pero ya nos conocemos, así que no hay secretos que ocultar ¿no? _preguntó lascivamente a sabiendas que hay muchas cosas que no se pueden revelar, por lo menos no aún. No según sus planes. _

__ _Solo el hecho de que has negado al mundo a esta pequeñita de aquí_ la vista de Michiru se posó en ella.

_ Veras sirena, es difícil de mantener fuera del alcance de los medios la vida privada de una persona famosa, por eso es que Hotaru permanece sin ser nombrada. Es más fácil para ella recuperarse sin que los periódicos, la televisión escriban sobre ella y la acosen constantemente.

_ Yo no lo fuera explicado mejor_ alabo Melisa.

_supongo que tienes razón Tenoh, todo lo mejor para esta niña preciosa.

_ M, ¡me buscas una almohada por favor¡_ pidió la pequeña con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

_ Claro, para ti lo que quieras. Ya regresó_ anunció dándole a Michiru una sonrisa falsa y a Haruka una mirada confusa.

_ ¿algo ha sucedido cierto_?_ preguntó la pequeña observando detenidamente a su hermana. Y cambiando rápidamente el tema en el que se habían enfrascado._ Estas diferente, como Feliz.

_Levantó una ceja, tratando de fingir que nada increíblemente ni fantástico ha pasado en las últimas 24 horas_ _Siempre estoy feliz.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ le preguntó.

_ Me han besado, ya sabes…. Uno de esos besos mágicos de los que hablamos_ _se aclaró la garganta y continuó__ sucedió anoche._Haruka sonrió, como los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron como platos. Y un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Michiru por completo._

_ ¡Eso es genial!, ¡lo sabía! _ aseguró la pequeña con una sonrisa radiante. ¿y quién es la afortunada?

_Haruka reprimió el sentimiento de gritarle que era Michiru, pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Demasiadas emociones juntas en un día. Un poco más y acabaría acostada en cama, con un ataque al corazón._

__ _Digamos que ella quiere mantenerse en el anonimato.

_ ¿por qué?

_ Es algo tímida la pobre_ _una mirada de soslayo le dio a Michiru. Y una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño para ella vinieron luego de eso_. Pero te aseguro que te encantará cuando la conozcas.

_ ¿Lo prometes? _Pidió extendiendo su dedo meñique hacia arriba._

_ Promesa pequeña_ _aseguró juntando su propio dedo con el de la niña que sonría divertida._

_Michiru sonríe tan o más divertida que Hotaru al observar como el rubio conversa cómodamente con la pequeña, no se atreve a interrumpir sus palabras, se nota a millas como ambos tienen una relación excelente. _

_Y es por eso que cae en cuenta, que los celos que antes sentía por una persona desconocida llamada Hotaru. Eran totalmente desproporcionados, porque no es una mujer, no es una novia secreta, es solo una pequeña, que adora a Haruka. Y el simple hecho de verlos feliz es suficiente para hacerla feliz a ella también._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando sale del hospital, una sonrisa parece quedarse pegada a su labios, sonrisa que desaparece tan pronto como llega al instituto. Tan pronto como sabe que tendrá una extensa conversación con un novio furioso y no tan amable. <em>

_El colegio era un lugar que consideraba territorio neutral, un par de clases y tareas extras ayudarían a sofocar los pensamientos acerca del chico rubio. Claro eso era lo que sucedía antes. Pero ya no es así, ya ni siquiera las clases son suficientes para suprimirlo de su mente. Y cuando camina por el patio central, y se encuentra con la figura malhumorada, está auténticamente angustiada por el hecho de que todo terminara en minutos. _

_ ¡Michiru Kaioh!_ exclamó con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo. Gracias por honrarme con tu presencia. Realmente pensaba que mi novia había sido secuestrada o algo peor.

_ Zafiro no seas dramático el día de hoy, por favor_ le pidió acercándose a él.

_ ¿Dramático?

_¡sí!, solo han sido un par de días.

_ Un montón de días Michiru_ aclaró él. No sé qué sucede contigo, te buscó en tu casa y no estas. No has ido a los ensayos en el conservatorio. Sales corriendo al terminar las clases.

_He estado ocupada. Sonrió a medias. Lo siento. ¿Está bien?

_ No, no está bien._ Gritó claramente alterado. ¿Por qué siento que has estado evitándome?

_ No lo hago_ _se defendió ella haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. Su mirada seguía fija en el suelo, pero sabía que estaba siendo autocriticada por la dura mirada de Zafiro._

_ Ya ni siquiera atiendes mis llamadas. Así que quiero saber ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?__ alzó su ronca voz sin dejar de sentir que la estaba perdiendo_. Te he dejado unos 20 mensajes de voz anoche. Y no has contestado ni siquiera uno_ _sentenció molesto._

_ Lo he dicho hace pocas horas Zafiro, estaba estudiando con las chicas anoche, mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería, y perdí la noción del tiempo_ _agregó con ira en su voz, a sabiendas de que estaba mintiendo con alevosía._

_ ¡claro! __ bufó exasperado mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello negro__ y ninguna de las chicas tenía un cargador, o batería para avisarme que estabas bien o decirme dónde estabas. _Su comentario sarcástico se hizo eco en sus oídos, y deseó poder mentir mejor, pero no lo hacía, no había pronunciado nada, pero todo estaba dicho. Él lo sabía y de alguna forma ella también._

_Las relaciones terminan, las personas cambian, el futuro es incierto, son frases que suele escuchar, pero aun así esto es realmente difícil. Ella sube su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos impacientes y dolidos. _

_Esa mirada destroza su conciencia, le hace sentir malvada. _

_ ¡dime que todo esto no es por él!

_ Zafiro… yo simplemente no…

_ ¿Tú qué?_ sonrió burlonamente_ eres como todas las chicas de aquí, babeando por el recién llegado. Encantada de que te mire, de que ter persiga como un perro a todos lados. ¡No sabes!_ _se quejó_. Por supuesto que sí, Michiru, quieres terminar en su cama haciendo que…

_No terminó su frase, porque una palmada fuerte lo hizo callar. Su mano aún caliente seguía en su mejilla, y Michiru no podía dejar de sentir que odiaba toda la estúpida situación. _

_Lo siento…_admitió sincerament_e_ Yo no quiero perderte Michiru. Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos unos niños, yo solo no.

_ ¡Zafiro!_ _ella lo llamó y su voz era una mezcla de dolor y tristeza._ _ Yo no puedo fingir que las cosas están perfectas entre nosotros, cuando claramente ya nada está bien.

_ ¡Por qué el interfirió!_ _le gritó nuevamente._

_¡No!_ Ella lo negó_. Fue antes, hay que admitir que hemos cambiado, ya no somos los mismos niños, no queremos las mismas cosas.

_ ¡No!, yo sigo queriendo lo mismo. Te quiero a ti, y solo a ti por siempre. No te das cuenta Mich, él te ha lavado la mente con sus sonrisas y coqueteos ridículos, ¡abre los ojos!, ¡estas ciega!

_ Zafiro cálmate_ le pidió al observar como sus manos se posaban fuertemente en sus hombros, lastimándola. Yo creo que deberíamos terminar, analizar todo por un tiempo. Es lo mejor__ suspiro la chica con lágrimas en los ojos._

_ Has lo que quieras_ dijo soltando sus hombros_ estoy seguro que volverás tarde o temprano. _ Pero que te quede claro_ le advirtió tomando sus libros y alejándose de ella_ no voy a permitir que ese idiota te aleje de mí. ¡Eres mía Michiru, Mía!

_**Problemas por llegar y algo más.**_

* * *

><p><em>Se sentó bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol dejando que la brisa revoloteara en sus cabellos. Se quitó los auriculares, y terminó de limpiar las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas. No había motivo para llorar, esa ruptura era algo bueno. Trató de convencerse. <em>

_Por unos instantes cerro los ojos e imagino lo que sería su vida si él no hubiera llegado. ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Estaría todo igual? _

_Zafiro probablemente no sufriría en este momento por ella, sus amigas no estarían derretidas por el rubio y ella seria ella. Michiru Kaioh, la violinista famosa. Y no esa chica que desconoce todos los sentimientos que habitan en su pecho y revolotean en su mente. _

_Suspiro varias veces sacando de su bolso una revista de modas y chismes del momento. Comenzó a leer varios títulos de artículos tratando de olvidarse de todo._

_**Los rubios están de moda**___ leyó, y una sonrisa de apodero de sus labios. Pasando a la siguiente página de la revista. __**¿Cómo saber si realmente te ama?_ **__bufo y siguió pasando la página.__** Primer amor: Asúmelo. **__Si quieres torturarme lo único que te falta es que venga_ dijo mirando al cielo, como hablando con Dios. En ese instante las hojas que anunciaban el cambio de estación comenzaron a caer. Y si eso es considerado como una señal. Espero no venga_ dijo mirando de nuevo al cielo. _

**_¿**Quién no quieres que venga?_ añadió una voz ronca detrás de la chica.

_Nadie_ suspiro dándose cuenta de que probablemente nadie estaba de su lado en ese día, Dios le estaba jugando una broma. ¡Sí!. Por supuesto que sí.

_Eres una mentirosa horrible_ agregó divertida.

_No quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo del beso_ _confirmo ganándose una risita de Haruka._ _Dijo lo primero que había llegado a su mente,_ _y para su mala suerte, fueron esas palabras. _

_Cariño, no fue un beso, fue una experiencia religiosa. Coqueteó divertido.

_¡Que arrogante y presumido eres!

_Culpable de todos los cargos

_Contrario a la creencia popular no eres el centro del mundo_ le aclaró seriamente.

_Que fría, que nunca eres dulce con nadie. Fingió sentirse herido.

_Si con la gente que me agrada y no le dice las mismas cosas a todas.

_Jaja_ se rió_ no a todas solo a las que de verdad son hermosas_ su mirada coqueta se posó en ella_ como tú.

_Las palabras se las lleva el viento, al final de cuentas lo que importa son los hechos y los verdaderos sentimientos, pero creo que de eso no sabes mucho o me equivoco.

_Hu, hu_ Tarareo Haruka_ Te equivocas. Y voy a demostrarlo, dijo confiadamente._ Si me preguntas, yo simplemente lo haría todo de nuevo.

_Eres un completo tonto, además de un egoísta.

_Vamos, dame un poco de crédito. Esto_ _dijo moviendo sus manos hacia ella y hacia él__ es fantástico, no puedes negarlo Sirena. Se siente bien, muy bien. De hecho.

_No puedo, tengo dudas eso es lo que quería decir, pero se limitó a tomar sus cosas y marcharse. Si bien las cosas con Zafiro habían terminado, aún era pronto para realizar cualquier movimiento con un rubio que apenas conoce. _

_ Me siento como si estuviera hablando con una esfinge, no sé lo que estás pensando. _Le gritó y ella se detuvo._

_Ella lo miró con incredulidad.__Hay razones más que suficientes para actuar de la manera que era.__Ella se retorció fuera de su control, corriendo en otra dirección._

_¿Crees que sentir que está bien, hace que todo en realidad lo esté? _Movió su cabeza en agonía.__ No hay nada entre nosotros Haruka.

_Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon y él sonrió._

_Estás jugando duro de conseguir.

_No, yo estoy jugando imposible de conseguir_. Ella le dio una sonrisa pintoresca antes de que ella lo esquivó de nuevo y salió de los jardines por completo. Estaba a punto de poner sus auriculares cuando caminaba delante de ella una vez más. Ella se detuvo y lo miró, con un ojo crispar un poco de irritación extrema. __¿No puedes tomar una pista? No me gustas, no me gusta lo que representas, no me gusta cómo tratas a las mujeres, y yo ciertamente no quiero tener nada que ver con eso. Así que por favor, hazte a un lado hacerse a un lado o me veré obligada a hacerlo yo misma.

_¡Oh, eres una de esas personas! _Fue su respuesta y una sonrisa triste cruzo sus labios. _

_No sé a lo que te refieres_ _comento con ingenuidad, sin dejar de notar como sus ojos verdes brillaban a tal punto que se volvían un tono más claro gracias a los rayos del sol_.

_Yo entiendo... si es demasiado para ti… _Haruka habló en voz baja_._ Sé que he hecho cosas en el pasado, y que mi reputación no habla muy bien de mí. Que crees que conquistó a cualquier chica y que me acuesto con todas. Y definitivamente Michiru, eso ha quedado lejos, es simplemente una parte de una persona que solía ser. Estoy lejos del punto donde realizaba múltiples actividades extracurriculares_ _sonrió divertido moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Él suspiro, regalándole su mejor mirada, la más sincera y tiern_a. La verdad es__ dijo seriament_e_ solo quiero que sepas que toda este nada entre nosotros ha significado mucho más para mí que muchos otros algo.

_Yo…

_No digas nada está bien_ se encogió de hombros. Cuando estés lista solo llámame. La beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta.

_**Di lo que quieres decir cuando tengas el presentimiento y la oportunidad. Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sus lágrimas saladas invadieron su rostro, y su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba enojado, dolido, y seguro de que mataría al rubio tan pronto como se cruzara en su camino.<em>

_Caminó fuera del colegio para tomar su auto, cuando la voz de la chica lo atrajo, allí estaba ella, con su uniforme que entalla su figura, lucía realmente sensual. Había escuchado de ella, pero no había tenido el placer de conocerla a nivel oficial._

_Melisa, ese era su nombre, era todo lo que él necesitaba conocer._

_ ¿te ha dejado cierto?_ preguntó sonriendo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ limpio las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con la manga de su camisa.

_Me he preocupado, el famoso Zafiro Blackmoon, el capitán del equipo de atletismo, él eterno novio de Kaioh, no ha asistido a clases._ Su sonrisa no desapareció cuando ella continúo hablando._ _Lo he visto venir. Ya sabes_ divagó. Su relación no daba para más, las personas cambian y todo aquel bla, bla, bla. ¿Eso ha dicho cierto?

_ ¿cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó asombrado. _Sin dejar de observar los movimientos finos y perfectos de aquella chica al caminar cerca de él._

_ Mi ego no es tan descuidado como el tuyo. _Ella lo miró__ Yo mi querido Zafiro, cuido muy bien lo que es mío. A diferencia de otras personas, en este caso tú__ ella señaló._

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_ Al parecer tu querida ex noviecita está suspirando por todos los rincones de esta honorable institución, por un chico que me pertenece. ¡Eso gracias a ti!, que eres un novio terrible, según lo que me han comentado, claro está_ _y de nuevo esa sonrisa soncarrona en su rostro._ _ Para muestra un botón_ _dijo sacando de su mochila unas hojas y colocándolas en vista del chico pelinegro._

_¡Dios! Ya no sé lo que siento. Haruka me ha besado. Yo he besado a Haruka. _

_Haruka y yo nos besamos. Siento que cuando estoy cerca de él, mi mundo se mueve de prisa, me falta el aire, y quiero gritar. Es decir era un experimento por el amor de Dios, entonces por qué quiero seguir besando sus carnosos labios. ¿Será posible que él me quiera?_

_Lo besó y no fue uno de esos besos de nos vemos luego__ ella confirmó y él no dejaba de mirar la letra perfecta de su chica escrita en el papel._

_ No, eso no pasó._ _dobló el papel entre sus manos destrozándolo._

_Puedes seguir diciéndolo, no por eso dejara de ser verdad.

_ ¿Qué haces con esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ _le gritó._

_Nada_ _añadió moviendo su cabeza en negativ_a_ con un simple gracias es suficiente._ Le espeto ella._

_ Sigo sin entender.

_Ella piensa que es todo un galán. Por eso no se atreve a decirle nada. Pero llegará el tiempo en el que ella se arriesgará. Ya no hay ataduras contigo Blackmoon._ Ella soltó sutilmente_. Te lo digo porque, quiero que te quedes tranquilo, no lo hieras.

_ ¡lo mataré si se le acerca!

_ ¡No¡ déjalo todo en mis manos. _Remarco esa última palabra._ Tú eres el llavero que hace juego con el color de cabello de ella, y él es mi bolso nuevo de colección.

_ ¡Ella será mía de nuevo!

_ ¡solo deja todo en mis manos!__ ella concluyó._

_Él decidió no apresurarse, contesto encogiéndose de hombros. __Y ella __le dio un beso, sospechosamente, demasiado cerca de los labios._

**_Planes en marcha, la casa del dolor comienza. _**

* * *

><p><em>Horas después, cercana a las 8 de la noche. Una tarde llena de análisis. <em>

_Y entonces estas segura que el mundo es un lugar incomprensible, y que la persona que menos esperas puede colocar tu mundo de cabeza en un santiamén y te asusta, te asusta saber que tu corazón está en manos de otra persona que no eres tú. _

_Te da miedo mirar atrás y empezar a entender de donde vino todo el sentimiento y el apego hacia esa persona, ¿fue algo espontaneo o fue cuando esa persona te miró?_

_Pero sabes que no importa que te miedo intentarlo, porque si tu corazón logra emocionarse con tan solo escuchar su voz o sentir su presencia, entiendes que nada en el mundo es mejor que estar envuelta en sus brazos y sentir el apego, esa caricia suave y lenta de su mano para descansar en tu cintura. Es esa sensación, la que hace que vale la pena que el mundo deje de girar por un minuto, es ese cosquilleo al ver sus ojos revolotear ante la luz, y su sonrisa dorada conquistar nuevamente tu pecho. Esa es la reacción química de la que has escuchado hablar, que estás sintiendo ahora al aclarar tus pensamientos y analizar lo que en realidad significa la palabra amor. Es oportunidad, es sinceridad, es emoción, sorpresa, y es exactamente lo que Michiru Kaioh trata de gritarle a Haruka Tenoh._

_Que no está realmente segura de lo que les brindará el camino, que puede que mañana lo odie, pero hoy siente que lo quiere, como antes no ha querido a nadie, que el miedo sigue allí, pero no es un temor malo, sino un incentivo que le hace pensar que no quiere perderlo, que quiere estar allí para él. _

_Por ello sigue moviéndose de un lado al otro del ascensor con pasitos cortos, y sigue jugando con la punta de su pulsera de cuencas plateadas. Hasta que el ascensor se detiene, y sabe que el momento no puede prolongarse más o podría morir de emoción y no es algo que está dispuesta a lograr. _

_Michiru arregla su vestido azul y su cabello que cae en odas sobre sus hombros y mira su aspecto una vez más frente al espejo, para darse cuenta que los nervios no se borran de su rostro y que su corazón late tanto que está segura que puede notarse a través de su ropa._

_Un pitazo al timbre, un segundo de espera y luego ella responde detrás de la puerta…_

__¿sí?_ su voz suena cansada pero aun así tiene una connotación a amargura y odio. _

__Me gustaría hablar con Haruka_ ella pide amablemente, sin saber de dónde ha venido su cordialidad cuando está bastante claro que ambas no se soportan._

__Podrías pasarme la toalla_ grita Haruka desde algún lugar que probablemente es el baño. _

_Una sonrisa cruza su rostro. _

_Una punzada aprieta su pecho tal cual las palabras salen de sus labios y llegan a sus oídos, Melisa abre la puerta dejando a una Michiru sin palabras._

_No lleva nada de ropa puesta, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de pequeñas gotas se expone ante la chica y antes que ella pueda decir algo más, Michiru está fuera del pasillo._

_Ella corre, corre con su corazón en las manos y con agonía apegándose en la garganta. _

_Corre mientras las lágrimas atraviesan sus mejillas, porque sabe que aún que quiera mentirse a sí misma, no puede negar lo que está enfrente de sus ojos._

_**Haruka Tenoh ha vuelto a sus actividades extracurriculares.**_

_¿Has sentido eso? Esa sensación de saber que algo ocurrirá, ese algo que no puedes describir, ese algo que te quita el aliento con el solo pensar que puede revelar una verdad oculta hace demasiado tiempo._

_Ese el punto en el que te sientes vulnerable, angustiado, feliz, triste y no sabes que esperar. Y eso es aún peor, lo desconocido. Las sorpresas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar<strong>**. **

**Nota:**** Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. El siguiente depende de sus comentarios. **

**Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… ****Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar****. Saludos y besos. ****Por fa díganme si les gusto o no****. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a quienes leen esta historia, debo pedir disculpas por mi ausencia, nunca he pensado dejar la historia y no lo haré, aclaro eso. He tenido un tiempo difícil. _

_He tenido una especie de lapsus al escribir, nada sonaba bien al hacerlo, y no quería escribir solo por hacerlo, me gusta que mis capítulos transmitan algo, y que cada persona que los lea tenga una opinión que dar. _

_Alexia, Guest, __dalyvaquero__, Fanficnis,__RomiHaruka__, MT, __Mar Kaioh tenoh__, __Viento-cortante__, __bren-nuit__, Michirutenoh21, __Tiago23__, mar, Valexia26, __, gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior. _

_haruka gt: Jamás me enojaría si me llaman, cabeza de bombon31, me encanta serena. _

_Gracias por apoyar con tantas ganas mi historia. Sus comentarios son como abrazos de felicitación, y eso me hace sentir realmente bien. _

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a la memoria de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, nunca pudo leer ninguno de mis escritos, pero quiero pensar, que le fueran gustados si los fuera leído. A ti, que ya no estas entre nosotros, pero que sin embargo, vivirás eternamente en los corazones de quienes te amamos y recordamos._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Haruka Tenoh. Fragmento de una carta.<strong>_  
><strong>_

_Desapareciste justo cuando comencé a necesitarte, es difícil no recordar tus palabras y la alegría que trajiste a mi vida, es aún más difícil pensar en ti como alguien que ya no está, como una de esas personas desaparecidas, como una sombra que vive en mis sueños, porque aunque trate de negarlo, jamás podrías estar en mis pesadillas. Sin embargo todo lo que dejas a su paso es dolor, este increíble vació que se siente en mi corazón, es solo gracias a ti. Gracias por todo mamá._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Los buenos momentos duran poco<strong>_

_Que aprendí hoy__**…. **__Que los sueños son de cristal que pueden romperse fácilmente, si tenemos miedo a luchar por ellos, que el amor es como un globo que es sensible a explotar en cualquier momento si no lo dejamos estar en libertad y lo aprisionamos,__que el amor no se compra, o se exige, es solo cuestión del destino, Dios, fe… simplemente pasa y ya…._

_Se acurruco en su cama, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y un dolor se instaló por todo su pecho al pensar en ella, su madre. Era complicado no hacerlo en momentos como los que estaba viviendo, toda chica necesita su madre, su apoyo y un hombro para llorar al estar asustada. Sobre todo cuando su corazón parece haberse partido en diez mil diferentes lugares, pero aun así es algo que ella no se atrevería a reconocer, por el simple hecho de que es demasiado orgullosa para reconocer sus propios sentimientos, aun cuando estaba por hacerlo hace algunos minutos._

__ _¿Estás bien_?_ le preguntó la voz de su compañera desde el marco de la puerta, podía ver los reflejos de la luz colarse en su habitación. Se había quedado dormida y ya era de día._

_ ¡Serena!, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ _su voz sonaba extraña, una mezcla de agonía profunda y desesperación esperando ser contenida._

_ Me cansé de llamar a tu puerta, tu ama de llaves me ha dejado entrar. Se supone que debemos estar en clases _ _se apresuró a añadir mirando su reloj rosa de conejito._

_ Me he quedado dormida_ _respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. La rubia asintió sin dejar de observarla con atención. _

_ Aunque a estas hora, deberías estar en tu entrenamiento. Ya va a comenzar_ _le insto para que saliera de la cama, y se arreglara. _

_Unos minutos después, puede ver el instituto, y el silencio que llena los pasillos en horas de clase. Se dirige rápidamente a su casillero en busca de sus cosas y se detiene al ver la figura de dos personas que conoce a lo lejos. _

_ No te veo ayudándome chiquita_ _le apunta con su dedo. _

__ _Sinceramente la desesperación no te deja pensar. No te impacientes compañero__ sonríe divertidamente. _

__ _Yo no te veo haciendo algo, y eso no me gusta M__ sus fracciones cambian a una similar a un animal enojado._

_ Tiempo al tiempo. Ya he dado el primer movimiento, ella respondió y ahora está precisamente donde quiero. Es un juego de dolor.

__ _Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Grave daño corporal. No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

__ _¿Quién hablo de golpearla?__ bufó_ _Eres tan primitivo y animal__ se quejó la chica. _Yo hablo del dolor que quema el alma. Ese es el que quiero para ella.

___Wao __ respondió Zafiro_ _Nunca subestimes a una mujer enojada y enamorada. Das miedo.

_Eso es raro, piensa Michiru y sigue caminando, preguntándose como perdió su tiempo fijándose en ellos por unos cinco minutos. _

**_Piscina: _**

_Bienvenidas chicas, por lo que resta de estas semanas de clases, yo seré la persona que se encargue de los entrenamientos, dado que la profesora Andie se encuentra de viaje__ señalo la mujer llamada Karmesite haciendo que su voz resonará a través del gran espacio._ _Les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí, para hacer de este equipo uno de los mejores__ animo la pelinegra. _ _Además le doy la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante Melisa Alpha.

_Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y alguno que otro cantito dándole la bienvenida a Melisa como la nueva integrante del equipo de natación. _

_Genial, no sabía que la bruja de Melisa estaría con nosotras__ murmuro por lo bajo Michiru. _

_Necesitamos chicas nuevas y ella es excelente__ respondió Amy con una mueca sincera. _

___Vamos, dispérsense chicas, es hora de entrenar__ grito Karmesite con su voz aterciopelada._

_Los 45 minutos restantes, transcurrieron entre competencias de 400 metros y clavados. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Bueno por lo menos hasta ese momento._

__¿_Una mala noche capitana?__ comento sarcásticamente_ _Amy ha estado realmente increíble, no como tú, que ya eres toda una perdedora__ término de añadir Melisa. _

__No te metas, no son tus asuntos_ le respondió Michiru. _

_Melisa sonrió. _ _Bueno, te sacaré de tu dolor, esas bolsas bajo los ojos sinceramente te quedan mal__ ella se burló._ _Nada pasó__ dijo ella encogiéndose de brazos._ _Una llave del baño se dañó mientras me duchaba, pedí ayuda y Haruka lo arreglo.

__ _¿Por qué haces esto?__ le preguntó sin poder creer sus palabras. Sin saber si sentirse complacida por esa declaración o realmente irritada por su sonrisa burlona y por la forma en la que ella claramente la engaño. _

___No he hecho nada malo. No hay nada malo en un poco de coqueteo inocente. ¿Me parece que alguien está celosa? ¿Admitiendo ya que quieres a Haruka?

_ No es de tu incumbencia.

_ ¡Oh por supuesto que sí!__ se defendió_ _lo es cuando la persona con la que quieres jugar me importa.

___Eso me impresiona, ya sabes pensé que solo estabas detrás de Haruka, pero ahora veo que también eres la nueva perrita faldera de Zafiro.

___Por lo menos me quiere cerca de él, y no me huye ni me odia. Estoy segura que jamás volverá a quererte. Solo espero verte llorando y suplicando su amor, así todos podrán darse cuenta del tipo de persona que eres, una perdida__ susurro a su oído entre risas._

_Una palmada fue el sonido de su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica que a pesar del dolor sonreía abiertamente. El grupo de nadadoras volteo inmediatamente hacia la pareja, atentas al incidente. _

___No te permito que hables de aquello que no conoces, no juegues conmigo Melisa__ le advirtió con el ceño fruncido. _

_Di lo que quieras Kaioh, la venganza es dulce__ susurro y luego vino una risa_ _aprenderás pronto cual es mi forma de jugar, nos vemos__ se despidió la chica. _

___Preferiría decir que es un plato que se sirve frío__ le replico gritando buscando su atención. _

_ ¡Michiru ya basta!__ le llamo Amy sosteniéndola por su hombro evitando una posible confrontación. _ _No vale la pena comenzar a discutir otra vez_. _

__ _Tienes razón, ¡ya vámonos! __ comento Michiru mirando de reojo a la chica que emprendía su caminata hacia el colegio._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Termino de clases, comienzo de la tard<strong>__**e-noche.**_

_**Hospital. Área de pediatría: Habitación de Hotaru.**_

___El próximo fin de semana habrá una fiesta para los niños del hospital_ _explico la pequeña sin dejar de mirar el libro de cuentos que Michiru había traído para ella__ Mi hermana lo está organizando junto con sus amigos, me gustaría mucho que asistieras.

__ _Eso suena lindo Hotaru__ sonríe la chica y sigue en la tarea de crear su dibujo._

__ _Estas distinta hoy, menos tú__ se atrevió a decir la pequeña._

_Ella dejó su lápiz y la hoja, en la que había terminado su dibujo para la pequeña y le dedico su atención - ¿_Qué quieres decir?

_ No pareces tan feliz como otros días. ¿Es por Haruka?__ le pregunta esperando su respuesta._

__ ¡_Haruka!__ es lo único que puede decir. _

__ _Escucho hablar a las chicas, ya sabes. _Michiru le da una mirada confusa_ _Le gusta a todas__ al darse cuenta de su rubor ella continúa_ _y las enfermeras dicen que puede hacer que una persona cambie su humor con una sonrisa.

_Ella se ríe, literalmente se ríe con fuerza. Por qué Hotaru es la pequeña más intuitiva que conoce, además de la más asertiva._

_ ¿me equivoco?

__ _Estas en lo cierto, puede hacerte cambiar de humor. Pero no estoy así por Haruka__ responde pensando en Melisa, y en cómo puede tener el privilegio de tener una hermanita increíble siendo la persona que es. _

__ ¿_reconoces que no eres muy tú entonces?, ¡vamos!__ le dice para que responda. _Soy excelente dando consejos, hay muchas personas en el hospital. Puedes preguntarle.

_Nuevamente ella sonríe, debido a que está a punto de decirle a una niña de 7 años acerca de sus problemas amorosos. Pero Hotaru tiene un punto, y anteriormente ella la ha aconsejado bien. No se puede perder. _

__ _¡sí! Es solo que, tengo problemas para decirle a alguien lo que siento.

__ ¡_Sé valiente! La valentía se premia. Además__ la pequeña suspira y cita una de las frases de una de sus películas favoritas, la sirenita: _Deja que tus sueños sean más grandes que tus miedos y tus acciones sean más fuertes que tus palabras.

__ _Te han dicho que eres muy inteligente, Ariel__ Michiru se asombra._

__ _No recientemente, pero espero que te sirva.

_Ella sale de la habitación con una sonrisa luego de despedirse y no deja de repetir sus palabras en su mente, sé valiente._

_No ha terminado de repetirse y creerse sus palabras, cuando la persona más esperada por ella aparece con esa sonrisa que muy bien ha señalado Hotaru hace que tu humor cambie. _

_ ¿Me estás acechando? __ ella llama a él y él intenta con un encogimiento de hombros. Es un poco duro._

___Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo Sirena__ responde, sus labios cada vez mayor en una mueca arrogante._

_¿Sería consciente de cómo la afectaba con sólo acercarse a ella?_

__ _Pensé que llamarías. No te vi en el instituto hoy.__ Haruka se entristeció. _

_Sé valiente se recordó con aprensión.__ Ella estaba mirando fijamente la camisa, evitando el contacto con los ojos, como si estuviera demasiado nerviosa para mirarlo._

__ _Fui a tu apartamento anoche, Melisa dijo que estabas ocupado_ _Ella se rió. _

_Él le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, curiosidad por saber lo que provocó su risa inesperada._

__ _Lo siento_ se disculpó. Es que yo solo…. Quería verte hoy.

_Era su turno para evitar el contacto visual con ella. Había pensado en esto casi obsesivamente desde la noche anterior, y sabía que si ella podía darle una oportunidad, Harulka podría dársela a ella, y decirle toda la verdad, el problema radicaba en que no estaba seguro de que quería decirle. Una vez que lo hizo, nunca pudo volver de nuevo a cero. _

_Comencé a notar que te quería cuando me di cuenta de que podía flotar en el azul de sus ojos y perderme en la inmensidad de tu mirada. Eso debía decir, pero eligió otras palabras. _

__ ¿_En la escala del uno al diez, cuanto querías verme hoy?_ _ preguntó con un guiño pícaro._

__ _Cállate. ¿No vas a decir nada?__ Ella lo mira. Sus ojos azules se refleja de nuevo en sus ojos. _

_No puede hablar._

_No se puede mover._

_Ella quiere mantener la apariencia de que no está nerviosa y el hecho de que él está usando esa camisa azul oscuro luciendo realmente delicioso con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta de cuero negro no está haciendo nada a sus hormonas._

__ _Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?__ le dice ella con sus ojos llenos de interés. _

_Todo. Pensó. En lugar de eso respondió. _

__ _Me gustas. Quiero llegar a conocerte. Dame una oportunidad apropiada para cambiar tu opinión sobre mí Sirena__ dice con coquetería mientras se sienta junto a ella._

_Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta, pero ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente ahora, probablemente una combinación de diversión con sus esfuerzos y lo que él esperaba que fuera un interés genuino._

__ _Cállate y dame un beso antes de que cambie de opinión.

_Él no necesita que le digan dos veces._

_Sus labios se rozaron lentamente, descubriendo poco a poco una sensación de mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos, Haruka posó sus manos en la cintura de Michiru atrayéndola poco a poco hacia él, beso sus labios suavemente, recorriéndolos como si fueran de cristal, le debía la verdad, y se la diría con el tiempo, pero ahora la tenía junto a él y eso era lo único que importaba. El beso fue corto, tierno, cuando abrieron los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada._

**Besos que llenan el alma.**

* * *

><p>_Hola, habla Darien<em>_ contesta su móvil y siguió escribiendo las cosas que eran necesarias para la fiesta que estaba por llegar de Hotaru.<em>

_Tenemos un problema__ responde en un tono neutro la voz al otro lado de la línea._

_ ¿Qué sucede?__ deja de escribir para centrarse plenamente en la conversación._ _¡Te dije que me llamaras solo si… Oh__ fue su respuesta cuando el entendimiento llega a su cerebro._

___Desapareció y no tenemos alguna pista de quien pueda tenerlo.

__ _¿Qué ha dicho el señor Tenoh?

__ _Aún no se ha informado nada señor Chiba, realmente no queremos causar preocupaciones innecesarias si se trata de un mal entendido. Ya sabe cómo es su comportamiento, ante las personas que cometen errores.

__¡_Bien!_ _ suspira y continúa__ quiero que cualquier información que averigües llegue directamente a mí, no molestaremos al señor Tenoh, a menos que sea algo real y estemos seguros.

___Señor... ¿Qué hay si llega a los medios antes que nosotros podamos conseguirlo?_ _ pregunta con temor la voz._

___Esperemos que eso no ocurra, porque las consecuencias para todos serian terribles__ cuelga la llamada y eso es todo. _

_Lanza los papeles y listas que están en su escritorio, y deja escapar un grito enojado. Pocas veces Darien Chiba es una persona descontrolada, pero sabe que si toda esa información llega a los medios, la vida de muchas personas estará destruida y eso es algo que él simplemente no puede tolerar._

Drew… Soy Darien. ¡Si ya sé que es tarde!_ _replica después de escuchar su tono molesto al otro lado de la línea.__ Habla con Ruka, tenemos problemas. Hay una posibilidad de que todo se sepa_._ Silencio por ambos chicos __ Esa chica Michiru, no creo que sea tan comprensible, después de que se entere de todo_._ la voz del rubio habla__ ¡Lo sé!_ _le responde Darien y añade__ está desaparecido, y puede llegar a los medios si no hacemos algo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde esa misma noche. <strong>_

_**Hospital. Área de pediatría: Habitación de Hotaru.**_

_Podía sentir su ceño fruncido y la mirada fijamente en ella a pesar de que parecía estar absorta en la lectura de su revista: Los 100 que a toda persona le gustaría poseer._

_Cuando el silencio fue demasiado, dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, cerró la revista y le sonrió de manera divertida a la niña acostada en la cama._

_¿sucede algo?__ pregunta apoyándose en el borde de la cama con sus codos._

_Tenemos una conversación pendiente y lo sabes__ dice en su mejor imitación de un policía malo de una de esas películas que Haruka adora. Ella se ríe y asiente. _

_¿Responderás esta vez?__ su tono nuevamente serio la hace reír._

_Sí, no, puede ser. No todos los payasos son temidos_._ Se detiene a pensar_ _Walt Disney en realidad está congelado en nitrógeno. Si, lo admito casi lloró con Ralph el demoledor.

_Ella suaviza su rostro, le saca la lengua y se ríe _"¡Haruka!__ protesta_ _no me refería a eso.

_¡Oh!, ¡no!__ ella sube la ceja y la mira, la pequeña sonríe y mueve la cabeza._ _**M-A-M-A_**_ enfatiza lentamente como si estuviera hablando con una de sus amigas del hospital._

_Pensé que cuando llegará el día hablaríamos de ello.

_¿Por qué no es hoy el día?

_Es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo a estas alturas.

_Deberías comenzar a decirme la verdad a estas alturas__ se cruza de hombros. Y Haruka odia cuando ella se comporta de ese modo, le recuerda demasiado a sí misma, su pose, su mirada y sus labios fijos. Ella está enojada, y sinceramente no conoce algo que realmente pueda decir para evitar causar dolor._

__¡_Hotaru!

_No tienes que fingir conmigo__ dice la pequeña observando como su hermana se ha quedado como siempre sin palabras al hablar del tema_ _Pero, ¿estás fingiendo contigo misma?

_¿Eres un filósofo o algo así?__ ella jugó._

_Soy más inteligente de lo que realmente crees__ ella se jacta sacándole la lengua._

_Oh, por supuesto. Señorita princesa__ sonríe y se acerca para depositar un beso en su mejilla. _

_Bien__ se da por vencida ante el encanto innato de su hermana_ _Ya llegará el día. Y podremos hablar.

_Exacto, ahora a dormir__ dice tomando la manta cercana al sillón para cubrir a Hotaru con ella_ _Te contaré esa historia sobre la Bella durmiente hoy.

_Mejor cuéntame sobre tu historia con Michiru__ le guiña un ojo y sonríe al ver el rubor que cubre las mejillas de la rubia._

_¡Yo no!, es decir no…

_Umm…La conversación fue bastante larga cuando ella se iba__ Hotatu bromeó._

_Yo sólo estaba... tranquilizándola acerca de todo.

_Parecía un poco diferente desde aquí. Su lenguaje corporal combinado sugirió que tal vez era ella la que te tranquilizaba.

_Y desde cuando el espíritu de Darien entró en el cuerpo de mi hermana, pensó Haruka pero no dijo nada. Tendría que comenzar a leer un diccionario si quería seguir una conversación inteligente en años siguientes. Se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas pequeñas genios. _

_¡Hotaru!__ ella llamó y la pequeña se rió. _

_Sabes que puedo leer los labios__ bromeo nuevamente. _

_Ya duérmete, pequeña.

_Espero que ella cierre sus ojos, y se mantuvo atenta en su respiración constante, esa simple cosa, la hacía sentirse segura y con la esperanza de que algún día todo estuviera realmente bien. Hasta ahora, solo era algo con lo que podía soñar. _

___Sabes Ruka... siempre y cuando sigas manteniendo esta mentira, Michiru nunca te dará su corazón__ le dijo._

___Nunca dije que lo quería__ comentó airadamente, volviendo la cara hacia un lado para que pudiera verlo en la puerta._

_No tenías que hacerlo_ _ replicó él entrando a la habitación._ _Era bastante obvio por lo que presencie hace rato.

__ ¡_Me espías ahora!, eso es lo único que faltaba__ le comento molesta. _

__ _Pobre Michiru, ella no va a feliz con la noticia__ le dice__, chasqueando los dedos_ _Espera hasta que alguien le cuente, va a estar tan afligida.

__ ¿_Por qué te importa esto?__ le pregunto con un tono descontento_ _Si mal no recuerdo fuiste él primero que dijo que me alejara de ella. _Él se abstuvo de golpear a Haruka quien parecía un niño con una rabieta. _

__ ¡_No quiero verte herida Ruka!__ Suspiro y posó su mirada preocupada en ella_ _Ya te lo he dicho antes, a pesar de parecer "fuerte", no eres más que una niña llena de miedo. Y cuando esa chica descubra toda la verdad, no quedará otra cosa más que tu corazón roto.

___No quiero tus consejos, ni que trates de ser mi protector siempre__ comentó llena de ira. _Tú y Darien no han hecho nada más que meterse en mi vida y decirme que hacer.

___Y está claro que no has seguido nuestros consejos, porque de ser así nada de esto estaría sucediendo__ dice haciendo un movimiento a la cama donde la pequeña duerme plácidamente._

_ ¿Y piensas que yo quiero esto Andrew?__ bufó molesta abrazándose a sí misma_ _en ningún momento quise verte a Hotaru herida por mi culpa, destrozar la vida de ese chico y_… su voz se quebró estaba tomando demasiado de ella, ser fuerte en ese instante donde su amigo le daba uno de esos sermones que él le gustaba llamar "correcciones para volver a la realidad"._

_ Lo sé__ se acerca de ella y la abraza fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia su pecho__ solo eres una chica con muchas responsabilidades, lo siento. Sé que amas a tu hermana y los accidentes suceden. Yo no debí decir algo así Ruka__ se disculpa y ella solo deja escapar un sollozo. _

__ _Yo solo quisiera devolver el tiempo y hacer todo bien__ llora en sus brazos, y él traza patrones suaves de círculos en su espalda, para consolarla, aunque sabe que no hay consuelo que valga para ella._

_ No hay nada que decir que se lleve el dolor y que borre los acontecimientos del año anterior. Así que hace lo que cree, se aleja de ella cuando siente que está más tranquila, sin dejar de tomarla por los antebrazos. La mira con esos ojos claros fulminantes y respira para decir: _**"El vídeo está desaparecido. Y es posible que sepa toda la verdad".**

_**Que aprendí hoy…. **__Que los sueños son de cristal que pueden romperse fácilmente, si tenemos miedo a luchar por ellos, que el amor es como un globo que es sensible a explotar en cualquier momento si no lo dejamos estar en libertad y lo aprisionamos,__que el amor no se compra, o se exige, es solo cuestión del destino, Dios, fe… simplemente pasa y ya…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. <strong>_

_**Nota:**__** Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo.**_

_**Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola queridos lectores, si aparecí de nuevo. Que puedo decir me encanta esta historia y es difícil dejarla._

_Ha pasado un largo tiempo, pero estoy de vuelta, para quedarme, debo decir que lamento terriblemente la demora. Espero que aún quieran que continúe la historia. _

_Sus comentarios como siempre me motivan a escribir, por ello espero sus comentarios. Gracias de ante mano por leer. Un fuerte abrazo. Espero que comiencen a revelarse las respuestas a sus interrogantes a medida que avanza la historia. Los invito a leer mis otras historias. _

_Sin más preámbulo, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste. _

_Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>_

**Me perdí a mi misma buscando la felicidad que nunca me fue posible encontrar tras un pasado manchado con lágrimas saladas. **

**Estaba segura que la sonrisa que se borró de mi rostro el día que te marchaste, no volvería jamás, pero de nuevo estaba equivocada, solo me bastó mirar sus preciosos ojos para sonreír sin parar. **

**Ella fue todo lo que necesité. Era la luz a mi oscuridad. Era lo dulce a mi amargo corazón. **

**Ella era la vida a mi muerte. **

**Ella era mi todo. Hasta que ella envuelta en mi oscuridad se perdió. **

**Fragmento de una carta de M.**

* * *

><p>-Haruka! _ Llama Hotaru, preocupada cuando ella no escucha una respuesta que venga de su hermana.<p>

-Uh... todavía está aquí, lo siento_ le hace señas y continúa hablando despreocupadamente por su móvil. Es solo después de unos segundos que Hotaru la escucha terminar la llamada.

-Habrá pastel, dulces, payasos y muchos juegos. Un montón de juegos – cuenta Hotaru con entusiasmo. Sus ojitos brillan a medida que continúa – Haruka dice que vendrá un cantante como sorpresa – la pequeña baja la voz - probablemente sea Seiya – dice súper emocionada en un susurro.

La chica se ríe, una risa melodiosa. Y es el momento en el que Haruka se da cuenta que Michiru está junto a su hermana, como tantas veces lo ha hecho en la semana.

Se está volviendo una rutina, una rutina que ella está comenzando a adorar, si es que antes no lo hacía.

Se acerca a ellas y le da una sonrisa genuina.

-Vine a ver a Hotaru – responde la chica de cabellos agua marine con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si querías acercarte a mí, solo tienes que pedirlo, no tienes que inventar una excusa – se ríe del ceño que se forma en su rostro y la mirada de ingenuidad que le regala Hotaru.

-¿Estas compitiendo con el sol para ser el centro del universo? – es su respuesta y las tres explotan en una risa divertida.

Es un sentimiento diferente el que ella siente. El estar feliz, sin complicaciones.

Un sentimiento que solo recae cuando recuerda el famoso video.

-No puedes andar lanzando miradas y enamorando a todas – le reclama Hotaru fingiendo enojo. Lo cual la hace ver solo un poco más adorable de lo normal.

Haruka suspira ofendida y se apresura a hacerle cosquillas y pronto la risa de Michiru se une a la de Hotaru.

-¡Para por favor! - pide la pequeña cuando no puede soportarlo más.

Haruka le guiña un ojo y se sienta a su lado. – Muchos juegos ah?

-¡Sí! - grita Hotaru - Michiru ha prometido que Setsuna viene a contar cuentos para todos los niños del hospital. Sus libros son geniales Haruka.

¿SETSUNA MEIOU?

Como si pudiera leer su respuesta Hotaru comenta – Es su tía – dice con el rostro iluminado.

Toma a Haruka unos treinta segundos para que la realización golpee y luego abre los ojos y da un paso atrás.

Una voz de alarma comienza a sonar en su cabeza.

-¿Setsuna? – su voz sale como un susurro tembloroso. Michiru no dice nada de su reacción.

-No estas quedándote sorda ¿verdad?

Haruka trata una sonrisa floja y niega con la cabeza.

-Dean también vendrá – la pequeña dice con naturalidad.

-Es una de las personas que vive en su cabeza – Haruka se cruza de hombros – solía ser un amigo invisible, él ha evolucionado – Se ríe, ganándose una mirada divertida de su hermana.

Se ríen por lo que parecen horas.

Tiempo en el que la visitas deben retirarse. Michiru lo entiende, pero Hotaru frunce el ceño. Su apego con Michiru crece cada día más.

Michiru la abraza y besa la coronilla de la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Vamos sirena – Haruka señala – Acompáñame al departamento, es tarde. No se puede andar solo a estas horas.

Hotaru se ríe. - No me digas que vas a caer en esas cosas.

Michiru se ríe ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Haruka. ¡Oh! ella sabe lo bueno que es inventando excusas. Excusas que por una vez quiere creer.

-¡Hey! – Se defiende Haruka – es totalmente cierto. Además puedo hacer algo de comer ¿Soy excelente en la cocina cierto pequeña?

-Definitivamente es una experiencia inolvidable, una que no me gustaría volver a sufrir – responde Hotaru.

Haruka coloca una mano en su pecho - Me iré antes que consiga mi corazón destrozado por tu culpa. Nos vemos más tarde peque. - La abraza y la besa suavemente en la mejilla. – Darien se quedará mientras vuelvo.

-Está bien – la besa nuevamente. Nos vemos Michiru.

* * *

><p>Ellas hablan todo el camino hasta el departamento de Haruka, que está solo a un par de cuadras del hospital.<p>

-Así que… ¿cómo conociste a Melissa?

-¿Depende... es una de las preguntas del cuestionario de juego? – responde Haruka, coqueteando. Han estado haciendo esto por un tiempo, esto de conocerse mutuamente con preguntas fáciles y tontas.

Como Michiru no responde, Haruka comienza – Hace dos años aproximadamente, mi padre y su padre solían trabajar juntos en Australia – se encoge de hombros – coincidimos en un viaje de negocios de nuestros padres, desde allí somos amigos.

-¿Amigos? – ella levanta una ceja negando su comentario. – Y yo que pensé que todas esas revistas decían que era tu novia, seguro era todo imaginación.

Haruka sonríe claramente divertido con la expresión celosa de la chica.

-Fuimos más – es su respuesta vaga. Que deja a Michiru deseando conocer más información

Están en su departamento antes que ella pueda indagar más.

-¿Llamamos a los bomberos primero o comenzamos a cocinar? – Michiru rompe el hielo como se sienta en el cómodo sillón de cuero.

-Eres graciosa – sonríe con encanto.

Ella le envía una mirada claramente divertida y coqueta a su manera - Por supuesto que lo soy.

Haruka no deja de sonreír, es uno de esos momentos simplistas, la persona que te gusta, un par de comentarios ingeniosos formando un recuerdo.

Es irreal lo cómoda que se siente con Michiru. Si tan solo pudiera ser completamente sincera. Si tan solo pudiera, ese es el problema.

Michiru se pierde en la intensidad de su mirada, su alma casi se siente desnuda. Pero hay algo más en lo que no puede poner su dedo, una sensación tranquilizadora, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Una sensación que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Zafiro.

Ella se encuentra queriendo saber más, conocer a Haruka aún más.

-¿Por qué decidiste comenzar a correr?

Haruka suspira, la pregunta del millón.

Se acerca sentándose junto a ella.

-Siempre he amado las pistas de carreras, solía escaparme para ver a los pilotos correr- deja caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá – tu corazón parece salir de tu pecho, te sientes mareado y al mismo tiempo increíblemente emocionado, es la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas- sus palabras son suaves y cargadas de emoción – supongo que comencé a correr por que me hacía sentir libre. Una pista de carreras aparecía frente a mí en cada pensamiento, en cada uno de mis sueños. Quería hacer cosas que nadie podría ser capaz de hacer y no me importaba si daba la vida para ello o si perdía algo en el camino – su voz se vuelve un susurro – porque yo tenía el control.

Sus palabras la dejan sin aliento, son una bocanada de aire fresco, es algo nuevo para ella hablar de sueños e intereses, muy diferente a las conversaciones sosas que compartía con Zafiro, si es que aún podían considerarse conversaciones. Pero de nuevo ¿porque está comparando a Haruka con Zafiro? Ella omite esa línea de pensamiento.

-¿Sigues queriendo ser el mejor piloto? , me imagino – dice en su lugar.

Haruka suspira -No – su cabeza se va a acontecimientos pasados llenos de dolor, de mucho dolor y responde – solía ser mi sueño, pero ya no.

Michiru niega con su cabeza un par de veces -No- es su primera palabra - Nunca se sabe qué tipo de regalo está frente a tus ojos, no puedes dejar de soñar.

Sus ojos son brillosos casi al punto de llorar. -Hazme caso, pase demasiado tiempo tratando de ser la persona que solía ser.

Sus manos se aferran a las suyas, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, es algo familiar, sucede casi a menudo. Haruka no merece su compasión, pero ella se la da de buena gana y parece que no puede dejarla ir. La quiere.

-¿Por qué? – Sus ojos azules se fijan en el rubio - ¿qué ha pasado el año pasado, que no me estas contando?

-No importa cuánto quieras volver a tu antigua vida, simplemente no se puede.

-Haruka- Michiru llama, pero la corta con la mano, impidiéndole continuar.

-Yo solo pediré una pizza ¿está bien?

Michiru asiente, mientras el rubio se aleja. Ella creer ver lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

Su corazón se contrae mientras se pregunta ¿Cuál es el secreto que oculta Haruka Tenoh?

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, comienza a reunirse a sí misma y recupera la compostura. Tiempo perfecto para la llegada del repartidor con una fabulosa pizza Hawaiana. Comen en silencio.<p>

-Ahora que sabes mi debilidad por la pizza, tienes que contarme todos tus secretos - le dice con su voz seductora.

Michiru se ríe visiblemente emocionada por el cambio en toda su expresión, ella decide seguirle el juego – Me gustas.

-ah sí? pues es que soy una persona gustable aunque no me molesta oírlo - es interrumpida abruptamente.

-lo sigo enserio realmente me gustas y mucho- responde con tono firme.

Mariposas molestas están de vuelta, - ¿puedes decir la última parte una vez más?

-¿Qué? Lo de en serio?- Ella le pregunta, su voz un tono más bajo de lo normal.

- No lo de me gustas y mucho – sus ojos están llenos de algo que no sabe que es, pero le encanta.

Michiru se acerca, sus ojos nunca dejan esos verdes que la hacen soñar. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa, suavemente, disfrutando cada pedacito de su boca. - Me gustas.

Como Haruka inclina su mejilla contra su pelo y coloca una mano firme sobre su espalda, respira profundamente. No huele a artificialidad o pretensión, sino el mar salado, ese mar salado que hace que Haruka se sienta en casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. <strong>

**Nota:**** Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo.**

**Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola lectores. He vuelto. **_

_**Gracias por apoyar con tantas ganas mi historia. Sus comentarios son como abrazos de felicitación, y eso me hace sentir realmente bien. **_

_**Y a quienes la leen por primera vez, les doy un hola de bienvenida y un fuerte abrazo. **_

_**Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.**_

_**Saludos y besos.**_

_**Serenithy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Su mirada triste se quedó en un pasado que no volvió.<strong>_

_**Una luz se apagó dentro de ella ese día, su corazón no latió con la misma intensidad y su sonrisa nunca fue tan brillante como lo había sido años atrás. Ella estaba rota. **_

_**¿Por qué se siente como si estuviera arruinando mi vida? – ella preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Sus propios ojos estaban nublados con lágrimas que no se atrevían a caer. **_

_**Es la única oportunidad que tienes para ser libre. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? – él respondió de manera no muy convincente. **_

_**La libertad es un concepto aislado cuando no tienes lo que amas a tu lado. **_

_**Él la observó, sus cabellos castaños flotaban en el aire, sus rasgos exóticos marcados con el tenue resplandor del sol. Nunca había lucido tan hermosa. **_

_**Lamentablemente quienes no pueden olvidar el pasado están destinados a repetirlo**_. – Ella recitó. Su voz hizo eco en su línea de pensamiento regalándole una sonrisa espléndida a su sobrina.

-Eso ha sido… Fantástico – Michiru alabó sin dejar de sonreír al nuevo libro de su tía.

-Gracias corazón, me ha tomado un tiempo compilar todo, pero al leer el resultado no puedo dejar de sonreír.

- Estoy segura que apenas salga al mercado, será uno de los libros más vendidos. No sé cómo puedes hacerlo, pero Gabrielle es por lejos mi personaje favorito en el mundo. Es una mujer que ha pasado por tanto y ha creado tanto. Ojala fuera real – Michiru comenta sin dejar de hojearla contra parte del libro.

Si supieras Michiru.- Piensa Setsuna. –Si supieras.

El ambiente está cargado de un momento de silencio antes que una serie de gritos se apoderan de la sala.

-¡Setsuna! – es el grito a coros de un grupo de chicas que atraviesan la sala y la atacan entre sus brazos.

-¡Chicas! – su voz es suave, elegante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo como ella envuelve sus brazos, para darle un cálido y sincero abrazo a cada una. – Mírense que hermosas están. Todas crecidas y llenas de ilusiones y sueños.

- Esa es la voz de la poeta hablando – Michiru se ríe.

- Esos son los celos hablando – comenta Mina guiñándole un ojo divertidamente a la chica de cabellos azulados.

- Cuéntanos Setsu, ¿Cómo fue viajar durante todo el año por Europa? ¿Conociste a mucha gente importante? ¿La comida era buena? ¿Los hombres eran hermosos?

-Serena – la voz de Amy la regaña. - Ni siquiera la has dejado responder.

La mujer de cabellos largos, sonríe tomando asiento nuevamente en su sillón favorito. ¡Ah! Como extrañaba la comodidad de su hogar.

-La verdad chicas, es que me dedique a escribir. No hay mucho que contar acerca de los lugares que visité, solo que su hermosura me llevo a transmitir las emociones claves en mi nuevo libro. El viaje más que todo me ayudo a recordar sucesos del pasado y hacer frente a ellos.

-Y yo que pensaba que a esta altura tendrías un montón de novios – Mina se rió.

-Por qué mejor no me hablan acerca de sus admiradores. Michiru no ha mencionado ni una sola palabra de Zafiro.

Hablando de silencios incómodos.

-Bueno –comienza Michiru sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Haruka Tenoh – responde rápidamente Mina ganándose una mirada sorprendida del resto de las personas que se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Haruka Tenoh? – su voz tiene una nota más seca y fuerte de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. -¿El piloto de carreras? – pregunta Setsuna. Su mirada pasa por cada una de las chicas, para finalizar en Michiru.

-Sí, él es un nuevo alumno en el instituto – Amy sonríe sonrojada. – Es un chico muy agradable.

-Inteligente, guapo, atlético, seductor, carismático, sexy…

- Por favor Mina no te detengas, por el camino que vas, serás su fan número 1 – Lita se burla.

- Si es que ya no lo es – dice Amy leyendo uno de los libros que siempre la acompaña.

-No, ese espacio ya está ocupado – Mina suelta una carcajada pícara alzando sus cejas sin dejar de ver en la dirección de Michiru. Ella solo se sonroja sin decir palabra.

- Y yo que pensaba que teníamos la oportunidad de ser sus fans número uno – llora Serena haciendo un puchero.

-Serás despistada - es la respuesta de Mina acompañada con un rodamiento de ojos por parte de la rubia.

-Discúlpalas por favor Setsuna, desde que Haruka ha llegado ha sido el único tema del que hablan.

-Eso y Hotaru – Lita interviene con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Setsuna cambia de color rápidamente. ¿Tomoe? – susurra por lo bajo.

-Sí, es la hermanita de una compañera nuestra – Serena explica detenidamente haciendo un par de gestos que todas encuentran muy elocuentes. – Melissa Alpha la modelo famosa – su voz se llena de admiración – es tan hermosa y tan divertida. Además Haruka es muy apegado a la niña, la quiere muchísimo.

-¿La conoces? – pregunta Michiru arqueando las cejas.

Setsuna mira nerviosa y un poco fuera de lugar. Se arregla la falda de su conjunto lila pasando sus manos repetidamente por el pliegue del mismo. Ella sonríe. – Creo haber escuchado el nombre.

Hay algo que no está bien en esa oración, pero Michiru no hace hincapié en ello, lo deja seguir, ya después se encargará de averiguar sobre ello.

-Igual la conocerás mañana en la fiesta del hospital – es la declaración de Michiru. - ¿Aún leerás para los niños cierto?

Setsuna duda. Las cosas han cambiado con los acontecimientos descubiertos recientemente.

-Hotaru se ha convertido en una niña muy especial para mí, y ama tu colección de libros sobre las princesas del Milenio de plata. No quiero defraudarla, le he prometido que estarás allí. – Asegura Michiru.

Ella le da una sonrisa contenida – Nada me gustaría más que ir.

**Verdades entre líneas.**

* * *

><p><strong>En horas de la tarde.<strong>

-Hola – Michiru llama a la puerta entre abierta del departamento del rubio.

Una respuesta viene inmediatamente después perteneciente a una voz que ella no conoce. Michiru frunce el ceño.

-¡Michiru! – La voz le habla animadamente - ¡Me alegra verte! Imagino que vienes a ver a Haruka. – Es el saludo de una joven de hermosos cabellos negros con mechones rosas con un atuendo fresco, una combinación entre punk y rock, que Michiru no puede dejar de admirar. Le sienta muy bien.

Michiru sonríe a su entusiasmo sin dejar de preguntarse quién es la chica.

Como si pudiera leer su mente ella responde – Soy Diana. La decorada oficial de los eventos de los Tenoh. – Su voz resuena una octava y una risa se escapa de ambas chicas. -¡Lo siento!, Haruka habla tanto de ti, que siento como si te conociera – ella sonríe- Venga pasa, necesitamos algo de ayuda -–Explica levantando las manos, que ahora Michiru nota por primera vez, están ocupadas por empaques de lo que parecen ser decoraciones rosas.

-Es un placer Diana, pero me temo que no he escuchado nada sobre ti – Michiru comenta con naturalidad como entra al departamento del rubio – Haruka te tenia bien escondida.

Diana se ríe moviendo la cabeza en negación – No le gusta compartir. Es un rasgo tan común en esa familia - Ella alza los hombros. Cruza el pasillo y coloca los empaques en una mesa, llena de barras de caramelos y otras golosinas.

Pero no es eso lo que trae la atención de Michiru, es el espacio de la sala en sí.

Hay recortes por todo el suelo, purpurina, un par de carteles decorativos de princesas pintados con absoluta perfección y un Andrew muy desconcertado mirando hacia todos los lados.

-¡Drew! – Diana lo llama – deja de mirar como pez fuera del agua y hazte útil consiguiendo un par de cajas que están en mi auto.

El rubio resopla y Diana se ríe ante el efecto que tiene en él.

-Hola allí preciosa – él saluda depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica – No te dejes involucrar en sus planes macabros – susurra no tan suave dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelinegra – puede verse adorable pero es totalmente peligrosa cuando se enoja –él aconseja con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Hey! No lo estoy diciendo de nuevo. – Dice Diana - Cajas. Mi auto. Ahora mismo. – señala con una mano hacia la puerta.

Michiru solo puede reírse.

-¿Son ideas mías o hoy estas más hermosa que nunca? – una voz susurra justo por detrás de la chica. Un escalofrió recorre su espina dorsal, y su corazón responde latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

Ella se voltea -¡Wow! Gracias por el piropo señor encantador - Ella responde coquetamente sonriendo hacia él. Sus manos ahora se aferran a su cintura.

Sus ojos están haciendo esa cosa magnética con ella de nuevo y ella no puede respirar. Y su sonrisa. La sonrisa que le da puede cegar al sol. ¿Dios como alguien puede volver sus rodillas gelatina con tan solo una sonrisa descarada?

-Todo para mi hermosa sirena – dice aferrando un poco su control sobre su cintura. Su aliento está muy cerca de ella y Michiru presencia la locura de sentirse intoxicada ante su aroma varonil combinada con menta y algo más. Algo que solo es de él.

Ella se muerde los labios y él la besa. Un beso suave de bienvenida, de te extrañé, de no te vayas por un tiempo.

Un beso que envuelve su corazón con magia y energía.

Un beso que rompe demasiado rápido al recordar la presencia de la pelinegra no muy lejos de ellos.

Haruka le da una mirada de complicidad y se acerca para ayudar a Diana.

-Bien, haz llegado – Diana le dice terminando de envolver un par de regalos para los niños del hospital. –Drew está buscando un par de cajas en mi auto, ya solo quedan unos detalles que afinaré mañana en la mañana. La fiesta saldrá espectacular.

-Gracias por toda la ayuda cariño - Haruka la abraza amablemente. – Eres un sol.

-De nada mi vida. Me encanta poder participar en la causa.

-Usando tus poderes desagradables para el bien. –él se burla como Diana le da una sonrisa indignada. - Me alegra que estés de nuestro lado.

-Además no he visto a Hotatu en un rato largo. ¡Dios! Esa niña es como la cosita más dulce que conozco.

Haruka se ríe. Ella es.

-En fin estoy divagando y tú chico guapo – le guiña un ojo – tienes una compañía excelente, así que mejor me voy. No quiero ser un mal tercio.

Haruka rueda los ojos. –No lo eres – Michiru se acerca al dúo. –Todo este trabajo se ve increíble, estoy segura que la fiesta será todo un éxito gracias a ti.

-Tienes una percepción muy alta de alguien que acabas de conocer.

Ella piensa y elabora su respuesta -Tengo un don para leer a la gente.

Diana le regala una sonrisa sincera antes sus palabras amables -Linda y cortés, sí que eres un tipo con suerte.- sonríe con complicidad a Haruka - Pero en realidad debo irme si quiero llegar a casa temprano. El tráfico es horrible a esta hora. Y realmente deseo un baño caliente – Diana suspira.

Camina unos pasos y besa la mejilla de Haruka – Nos vemos galán. Haruka le responde con un guiño coqueto.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte finalmente Michiru – Diana la abraza. – ¡Por favor!, No rompas su corazón – susurra muy bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica escuche.

Ella la mira y asiente solemnemente.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin están solos, hay una timidez en el ambiente, que es rara para ambos. Por lo general están acostumbrados a ese juego del gato y del ratón, del cazador y su presa. Pero ahora que han hablado y compartido un poco más. El juego es cosa del pasado. Se ha establecido una comunicación tácita de que aquí está ocurriendo algo más.<p>

Es Michiru quien rompe el silencio.

-¿Qué es esto, la lista de la bruja que vivía en una pequeña casa en el bosque? – dice tomando una hoja de papel que se esparce sobre la mesa roja de la sala. Hay una gran cantidad de golosinas, enumeradas en ella.

Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia – Probablemente un aperitivo para las noches.

-Basada en tu lista de compras, diría que la diabetes es más probable.

Haruka se ríe, una risa fluida y divertida. El niega con la cabeza y de repente se acuerda de algo.

-Ven, te enseñaré mi regalo para Hotatu – dice tomándola de las manos y conduciéndola hacia su habitación.

Cuando abre la puerta, ella encuentra un espacio de paredes blancas, una cama inmensa con sabanas de seda negras, un par de muebles rojos y negros que hacen contraste con el resto del departamento y lo que es una pequeña mesa de noche, sinceramente está habitación es algo que ella no esperaba para alguien como él.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta al ver su expresión.

-No hay posters de mujeres ni autos – ella responde sinceramente.

Su respuesta viene con una sonrisa cautivadora - El decorador no ha puesto el primer pie en esta habitación.

-Deberías demandarlo está dañando tu imagen de piloto de carreras, gigoló a gogo – ella se burla quitando de su cabello algo que parece ser purpurina morada y riéndose ante su expresión horrorizada.

Haruka se sienta en la cama y palmea el espacio a su lado.

-La verdad es que nunca me quedo suficiente tiempo en ninguna parte. Siempre viajo por lo que vivo en diferentes lugares. –Él explica lentamente - Así que cuando llegue aquí, lo primero que pensé fue, para qué molestarme en algo tan trivial.

Ella desvía la conversación cuando siente como su estómago se hunde al escuchar su confesión. No sabe a ciencia cierta por qué. Pero odia la idea de que no se quede el tiempo suficiente en esta ciudad, en su vida.

-El lugar donde sucede toda la magia – ella le guiña un ojo.

-¡Oh! – Haruka se ríe como si no pudiera creer su propia respuesta – Este lugar ha visto un total de cero momentos mágicos.

-Entonces por qué mejor no comenzamos por algunos.

Su corazón está en sobre explosión, y debe lucir totalmente roja como las palabras dejan su boca, debido a que es así como se siente. Sin embargo Haruka no parece importarle.

-Me gusta mucho la manera en que trabaja tu cerebro. –Es un susurro enviado como él se acerca más a ella.

Su aliento se desliza por su cuello de una manera tan sensual que está haciendo que miles de mariposas revoloteen lentamente en su vientre.

Él deposita pequeños besos mojados en su cuello. Besos calientes como el toque de él contra su piel. Es una caricia tierna y tan íntima que siente todo su cuerpo vibrar.

Sus manos son suaves atrayéndola cerca de él. Puede escuchar el suspiro de su boca, y hace que su corazón salte una vez más.

¿Por qué era una mala idea dejarse llevar con Tenoh? Sinceramente en momento como estos duda que pueda recordarlo.

Sobre todo con su maravillosa lengua haciendo estragos en su cuello y parte de sus hombros. ¡Dios!

Es contradictoria la manera en la que la hace sentir.

Un gemido se escapa de sus labios como Haruka chupa un punto en su cuello y luego lame lenta y tortuosamente.

Oficialmente se encuentra en una nube en el cielo. Y ella se niega a bajar. Es demasiado bueno el sentimiento para poder parar, ella no quiere. Se encuentra suspirando cuando Haruka se detiene, ella abre los ojos y puede encontrarse con esos ojos lujuriosos llenos de calidez, su boca roja y es algo irresistible, algo que no puede dejar de apreciar.

Cuando sus labios se encuentran, es el viento uniéndose cálida e irrevocablemente al mar, es la perfección. Sus labios son suaves y firmes contra los de ella, Michiru está perdida y odiaría encontrarse a sí misma. Como ella separa aún más sus labios, su lengua aterciopelada se desliza dentro de su boca recorriendo gloriosamente toda su magnitud.

Haruka quiere conocerla, degustarla. Es una sensación que no ha experimentado antes, se siente con el pecho a punto de explotar y quiere más. No se cansa de ello.

Las manos de Michiru se aferran a su cabello rubio como un salvavidas, invitándolo a profundizar el beso.

Haruka concede su deseo y ahora sus manos recorren su cuerpo, sus perfectas curvas debajo de sus largos dedos.

Es un lio de suspiros entrelazados y manos aferrándose al otro lo que llena el aire.

Haruka está a punto de acostarla en su cama cuando un carraspeo los detiene.

Allí, en el marco de la puerta, una silueta con una mirada profunda y llena de odio directamente hacia la chica.

Melissa.

_**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **_

_**Nota:**__** Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo. ¿Pensamientos? ¿Peticiones para el próximo capítulo?**_

_**Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Hola queridos lectores. FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Debo agradecer profundamente a todos por sus buenos deseos y sus comentarios como siempre me motivan a escribir. Gracias de ante mano por leer. Un fuerte abrazo. Espero que comiencen a revelarse las respuestas a sus interrogantes a medida que avanza la historia. Los invito a leer mis otras historias.

Sin más preámbulo, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste.

Acoto que todos los derechos son de la increíble mente de Naoko Takeuchi, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La calma antes de la tormenta.<strong>_

Cerró sus manos contra la puerta vecina a través del pasillo, la frustración haciendo toma lentamente de su cuerpo. Su piel aún llena de hormigueo incontrolable.

Michiru se ha ido con ojos brillantes, cabello revuelto y rostro completamente empapado en un tono rosa que tiene a Haruka viendo estrellas.

Su corazón ha disminuido en la intensidad de sus latidos. Pero sigue sintiéndose completamente fuera de foco como sus pasos lo llevan al balcón de su propio apartamento.

Su silueta brilla entre la tenue luz y la oscuridad, haciendo que luzca como un ángel etéreo.

Un ángel que trajo la luz una vez a su vida, pero se fue dejándolo solo en total oscuridad.

La pregunta se escapa de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerse -¿Por qué fumas?

El ángel sonríe. Una sonrisa hueca. Vacía. Una de esas sonrisas que Haruka conoce.

-Creo que desde que rompimos tendría lugar para otro mal hábito.

Haruka no responde. Solo espera el comentario sarcástico que sabe que vendrá de ella.

Melissa se voltea para mirar sus preciosos ojos. -¿Qué paso romeo? ¿Demasiado para la chica?

Haruka frunce el ceño. - Yo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, porque a pesar de que quiero gritarte el 99% de las veces, todavía me preocupo por ti.

Ella se ríe sin humor - Y tú decías que yo era fácil. Vaya que joyita resulto ser la sirenita.

-No hagas esto. – se acerca a ella lentamente – si quieres estar enojada con alguien, que sea conmigo. No tienes que decir cosas hirientes acerca de Michiru.

Le da una colada a su cigarrillo -Te estas engañando con ella Ruka – otra colada - No es la chica para ti.

Melissa toma su mano entre una de las suyas. – Podemos volver a tener lo que teníamos Haruka. No puedes fingir que no ocurrió. Sé que me amaste y esa clase de amor no muere fácilmente. – Su mirada está en Haruka, sus ojos le ruegan darle una segunda oportunidad, pero Haruka ya no puede.

Es demasiado tarde. Lo que una vez las unió, hoy en día las separa

- Antes te quería porque te necesitaba y ahora te necesito porque te quiero.

Se toma un tiempo, su corazón bombea lentamente. Haruka no quiere herirla, pero necesita decirle la verdad, su política de ´´no mentiras´´ aún permanece intacta – Tengo que reconocer que entre más te quería, menos me quería a mí mismo, era un amor así, inversamente proporcional, directamente doloroso, que mato mi alma. Que me destrozo M. –sus ojos están llorosos cuando Haruka agrega - Olvidarte ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero me concentre en olvidarte.

Si Haruka le hubiera pegado en la cara probablemente se hubiera sentido menos herida.

-¿Así que esto es lo que va a ser entonces? ¿Sólo vas a seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo? -Dice en voz baja, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de Haruka.

Haruka se apoya en la pared, levantando la cabeza en alto y al mismo tiempo la creación de más espacio entre ellas.

Melissa le da una expresión de desconcierto y dolor.

-Llegará un día en que tu pequeña burbuja se reviente. – M le da una mirada triste – y estoy segura que tu sirenita – su voz llena de desdén y amargura cuando pronuncia el apodo – no estará allí para ti. Ella correrá lo más lejos de ti. Por qué eso es lo que hace todo el mundo Haruka. Dejarte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hospital central. <strong>_

Una sonrisa se cuela en sus labios como su mirada se posa en el lio de niños jugando en el salón del hospital ahora decorado perfectamente con figuras de cars, Ben 10, y unas cuantas princesas entre las cuales la más llamativa es Ariel, no solo el personaje favorito de Hotaru, sino también de Michiru.

Diana realmente se ha botado con la fiesta – es el primer pensamiento de la chica como sigue su mirada para recorrer el salón.

Castillos inflables, trampolines ocupan el centro del salón, mientras que dos grandes mesones a los lados están repletos de dulces, bocadillos, sodas y una cantidad increíble de diferentes bolsas de regalos.

Payasos, pinta caritas, personas con zancos y hasta dos animadores dirigen la fiesta, por lo que la risa de los niños es ensordecedora.

A medida que camina, Michiru se siente más ligera, más alegre.

-¡Michiru! – una voz cantarina la saluda haciéndola sonreír al instante. Lleva el vestido rosa más lindo que ha visto y un peinado de trenzas que la hace lucir bastante adorable. Como si ella no lo fuera por si sola. -¡Viniste! – ella continúa hablando emocionada a su lado.

Y es la primera vez que se da cuenta de lo pequeña que es Hotaru fuera de la cama, una sonrisa en su rostro, la convierten en una especie de hada muy linda.

Sus brazos están en ella como ella responde – por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada Ariel.

-Me alegro, porque sin ti no sería lo mismo – declara como un hecho, la sonrisa no ha dejado sus labios.

Hotaru no deja de platicar acerca de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta hasta el momento. Solo toma aire para encontrarse con Serena, quien ha llegado desde temprano con las otras chicas y se ha ganado el cariño de la pequeña rápidamente.

Michiru no está impresionada. Su amiga puede comportarse como otra niña pequeña.

-Michiru no te quedes allí, hay un montón de dulces riquísimos – comenta Serena tomando su mano y la mano de Hotaru para correr hacia la mesa de dulces.

-Con calma Serena – le guiña un ojo a la pequeña sonriente a su lado – hay dulces para todos.

-¡Hay Serena!, no puedes dejar de comer por un momento – es la voz quejona de Reí haciéndose eco, seguido de un par de risas divertidas.

-Eso no importa – replica Mina chorreante de felicidad – la verdadera pregunta es ¿Dónde está Haruka? -ella busca por el lugar para al final detenerse su mirada en su amiga - El chico con el encanto irresistible y los ojos más hermosos que totalmente te hipnotizan con una mirada, esos ojos que tienen a todas las chicas débiles en sus rodillas, y que pasa a estar loco por ti.

Michiru deja escapar una pequeña risa - Cuidado Mina, estás babeando y él ni siquiera está en la habitación.

-Oh, vamos Michiru, ¿me estás diciendo que en realidad no lo ves? ¿Está loco por ti? – pregunta Amy tomando un trago de su soda.

Michiru se sonroja, hay algo de verdad en las palabras de Mina. Y no puede negarlo. Después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que había pasado, Haruka seguía luchando por ella. No se había dado por vencido.

-En realidad está loco por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Yo he visto. – Es la declaración de Hotaru, totalmente divertida al ver seguir subiendo el color rosa en el rostro de Michiru.

Ella no se atreve a decir nada más. No con Hotaru como testigo.

Él es la razón por la que está allí ahora mismo. Y no puede negar el hecho de que juega con sus emociones. Hay una nueva sensación que va a través de ella, tentando sus venas. Es abrumador.

Y esa sensación solo aumenta cuando el camina hacia ella luciendo la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Saluda a todas las chicas y por último a ella, un beso casto directamente en el dorso de su mano. Él se ríe divertido ante su expresión sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede contigo el día de hoy? –pregunta ella, pensando en lo diferente que fue el día anterior. Más audaz. Más atrevido con ella.

Haruka niega con la cabeza fingiendo inocencia.

Ella se cruza de brazos luciendo tan divertida como él quiere ser - Estás siendo un perfecto caballero hoy - le dice.

-Sólo trato de recordar todo lo que las niñas esperan de un chico al verlo en fiestas infantiles – responde en voz baja. Ella coloca una mano en su mejilla suavemente.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- le anima.

Haruka la atrae hacia sí, depositando un casto beso en su frente. La sonrisa de suficiencia no deja sus labios.

Como la fiesta transcurre, ellos hablan de cosas triviales, han caído en conversaciones acerca de películas, libros, música y viajes que han realizado.

Michiru se encuentra fácilmente hipnotizada por la facilidad con que el chico la entiende y comparte sus anécdotas con ella. Están conectados en más de un nivel. Y ella no encuentra nada malo en ello.

-¿Por qué no te has cansado de mí todavía? – la expresión de Haruka cambia y Michiru quiere abofetearse mentalmente por haber lanzado semejante pregunta. - Darien comento que tu interés en cualquier cosa dura menos que el tiempo en que tarda un auto de carreras en dar una vuelta.

Él se ríe entre dientes.

-¿Cómo se cansa alguien de ver el mar por primera vez? – Él no la deja responder – Te atrae su olor característico, esa esencia de sal mezclada con el más puro de los aromas, te enamoran sus colores, el blanco con un tono de acuarela, la luz, las olas. Esa infinidad en la que quieres perderte. Por qué sientes que allí, todo es perfecto, divertido, hermoso. Te sientes en casa. E inevitablemente entiendes que desde el primer momento en el que tu vista se posó en el mar, tomo tu corazón y que ahora nada será igual.

Su jadeo en la única reacción que experimenta y la devuelve a la realidad, sus palabras se han vuelto caricias aterciopeladas que recubren su corazón. Ella no puede negar, que está cayendo, cayendo por él. Haruka Tenoh.

Ella está sacudiendo los pies en la alfombra que da salida, a la leyenda que dice, camino a la felicidad como él le da una sonrisa tierna.

Ella le hace cosquillas en sus brazos con sus dedos suaves. - Me enojaré mucho si no me besas ahora.

Haruka le da un guiño travieso - por fin lo admites. – y la besa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Es el beso del viento uniéndose con el mar en perfecta sincronía. Es el sol cálido sobre la arena. Es ella, y es él, en perfecta sincronía.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora más tarde. <strong>

¡Los three lights !

Sus ojos son brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa tímida ocupa sus labios. Sin embargo no ha dejado su escondite detrás de las piernas de Haruka. A las que se aferra como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo que hace reír a todos, como cada cierto tiempo su mirada se desplaza en busca del chico de cabellos pelinegros.

Ciertamente está faceta tímida no es la que conoce Michiru de Hotaru.

-Me comentaron que había una niña muy linda por aquí. –Comienza Seiya – que me quería escuchar cantar – él sonríe divertido – mi fan número uno – apunta con du dedo - Pero lamentablemente no la veo por ningún lado – él suspira desencantado – supongo que no podré cantar para ella –él dice dándole un guiño a Michiru como hace su camino hacia la salida seguido de Yaten y Taiki.

Haruka la conoce demasiado bien y espera su reacción con anticipación.

Hotaru no defrauda. Su vocecita se escapa como ve marcharse a su ídolo. – ¡No, no! , quédate Seiya.

El pelinegro se da vuelta y sus rodillas tocan el suelo para ajustarse a su altura. – ¡Mírate! , eres toda una linda princesita –él la halaga y el rostro de la pequeña es diez veces un tono más rosa.

-¡Gracias!, tú también eres muy lindo – ahora es el turno de Seiya para sonrojarse.

-¡Oh no! – Yaten se ríe – Seiya no dejará de hablar de esto por días.

-Tú simplemente estas celoso – se defiende Seiya con Hotaru entre sus brazos asintiendo a todo lo que dice.

Haruka no puede dejar de maravillarse por el momento, quiere perderse y quedarse allí, Observando la risa de su pequeña hermana, su felicidad hace mella en su corazón y siente el regocijo de la dicha volviendo poco a poco a su vida.

Una dicha que parecía haberse perdido en el camino, en el pasado.

* * *

><p>Y ella realmente necesita un calmante para disminuir los efectos que el rubio tiene en su acelerado corazón, esa sonrisa de adoración por la pequeña, está causando mariposas que revolotean en su estómago y un lio de pensamiento e ideas románticamente tontas.<p>

Conociendo la expresión de babeo en el rostro de la chica, Diana comenta – todas hemos estado allí.

Michiru le da una sonrisa torcida sin dejar de observar la escena frente a ella. Sus amigos riendo junto a una pequeña niña cuya sonrisa puede opacar cientos de soles y un rubio con los ojos más hermosos que ha visto, ojos que invitan a soñar aturdido ante la perspectiva de la niña siendo feliz. Realmente él sabe una cosa o dos acerca de ser perfecto.

* * *

><p>Ella camina con lentitud, sus pasos la hacen notablemente más alta de lo que es, y la seguridad que posee no flaquea en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando sus ojos se posan en Haruka.<p>

La mirada que le da es tan intensa, que puede sentir su piel arder en llamas. Haruka la odia, y ella sinceramente no puede evitar la compresión ante ello.

Arruinaste su vida – le dice su conciencia cada cierto tiempo.

Pero ella niega en el pensamiento. Ella salvo una vida. Y no importa si destruyo algo en el camino.

Una voz la devuelve al momento – Ella es Hotaru – Michiru sonríe tomando la mano de una pequeña niña hermosa.

-Señorita Setsuna - Hotaru le regala una sonrisa – me encantan sus libros.

Ella le regala una sonrisa a cambio. Sin embargo una punzada lastima su corazón como la niña la mira con ojos brillantes llenos de admiración.

Otra vida que lastimo.

Otra vida que cambió para siempre por su culpa.

-¿Setsuna?

Ella se da la vuelta para ver el rostro de confusión de su sobrina. Luego vuelve a Hotaru.

-Eso es genial, porque he venido a leer unos cuantos. –ella le sonríe olvidándose de Haruka.

Olvidándose de la mirada en el rostro de Michiru.

Ella daño una vida, y tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias. Sabrá que algún día vendrán las quejas, los reproches y ella posiblemente no estará lista.

* * *

><p>El tiempo vuela como la mujer susurra cuentos llenos de dragones, princesas y reinas malvadas. La atención de los niños ahora se dirige totalmente a ella, cuya voz se rompe, se eleva y cambia al interpretar a cada personaje. Es increíble en lo que hace, Andrew reconocerá eso.<p>

Pero él no olvida. Nunca podrá. Él conoce de dolor, el mismo dolor que ha observado miles de veces en el rostro de Haruka, lágrimas saladas, corriendo sin cesar, todo por culpa de ella.

Setsuna.

-¿Estas bien? – Su voz es un murmullo cuando la pregunta deja sus labios – si la miras fijamente por más tiempo, harás un agujero en su cabeza.

El rubio se gira para encontrar la mueca de preocupación en el rostro de Diana.

-Simplemente no entiendo, como es que ella está aquí. –su mirada se posa ahora en el espacio a su alrededor, en busca de Haruka, quien parece por el momento ausente. –Es demasiado para Haruka… Esa mujer es – envía una mirada dolida en dirección a Setsuna.

Su respuesta es completada por Diana – la razón por la que se fue la madre de Ruka.

Andrew asiente, siguiendo una línea de pensamiento que no depara nada bueno.

-Es la tía de la chica que le gusta – ella continúa – y la heroína de Hotaru.

- Hablemos de devastación y problemas – es la respuesta vaga del rubio. – Aunque ya tenemos de vuelta a Melissa para eso – comenta como la chica camina hacia ellos, dándoles una sonrisa tensa.

-Hablando del diablo… Ahí viene el fantasma de la brujas de las navidades pasadas.

-¿Andrew no es hora de que le pongas una correa a tu perro? – es el tono de M, y Diana jura que si no fuera por el brazo del rubio sosteniéndola, ella ya estaría golpeando a la chica tan fuerte como pudo.

Él se encoge de hombros no queriendo comenzar una escena – tal vez es alguien más, la que necesita una correa.

Ella tiene la desfachatez de reírse del comentario. Ambos le dan una mirada.

Pero ella comienza a hablar - No entiendo tu negativa hacia mí. Solo he querido el bien para Haruka desde que llegue. Si de alguien tienes que preocuparte es de la mosquita muerta que no lo deja solo. –Su voz es de un tono oscuro, lleno de envidia y mucho odio – irónico que su tía sea una destructora de vidas ¿no?

Andrew frunce el ceño y sus labios forman una línea fija.

-¿Una destructora conoce a otras verdad? –Diana la desafía.

Melissa le da una mirada herida.

La voz del rubio es tensa cuando habla – Tus actuaciones dramáticas han mejorado considerablemente. Si sigues así serás una estrella en ascenso.

-Yo demuestro mis habilidades alucinantes cuando me parezca. Tristemente no puedo decir eso de todo el mundo.

Ella se marcha dejando a la pareja con sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente Andrew tiene la sensación de que Melissa significa calma antes de la tormenta.

**Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. **

**Nota:**** Espero hayan disfrutado al leer este capítulo.**

**Besitos y abrazos. Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, todo es válido… Comenten ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos y besos. Por fa díganme si les gusto o no para continuar.**

**COMENTEN…!**


End file.
